


"It was you all along."

by hoothoot54



Series: BKAK College - It was you all along [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto Koutarou is clueless, Friends to Lovers, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Sex, One Night Stand, Roommates, Sexual Content later on, Slow Burn, college student struggles, daisuga - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform, multi-chapter, only bokuto oikawa and kuroo play volleyball, they all go to the same university
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 49,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoothoot54/pseuds/hoothoot54
Summary: Akaashi just wanted a normal college experience.Maybe some occasional parties, bit of alcohol with friends, and mostly studying for his degree.What Akaashi didn’t expect, was to wake up in a beautiful stranger’s room, naked with a pain in his lower half on the first day of school.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: BKAK College - It was you all along [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185221
Comments: 273
Kudos: 714





	1. Tomorrow

_There was green, purple, red, yellow, spinning lights, pounding music, sweaty bodies, the scratch in his throat, the warmth in his belly, the hands on his waist._

_There was the cool temperature of the night, the laugh in his lungs, legs stumbling on the sidewalk, the hand around his wrist._

_The dark of the room, the stiff mattress, soft sheets, warm hands on his hips, strong grip spreading his thighs, deep groans, immense pleasure._

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

And the equally immense headache.

Everything was too much. The pounding that seemed to surrounding his skull, penetrating deep into the back of his eyes.

He slowly cracked an eye open, eyelids heavy with lack of sleep, the room way too bright piercing his corneas.

“Fuck.”

Akaashi rasped out, voice so wrecked and gravelly that he shocked himself.

His mouth tasted awful, a mix of alcohol and who knows what.

Pushing himself up to a sitting position, he winced.

The pain in his throat was one thing, but the pain in his ass…

No way.

No way no way no way no way no way.

He couldn’t have. No, with how much he had last night he definitely could have. But, it’s Akaashi. There was no way even his drunk self would allow this to happen. Would he?

His eyes widened a bit too much too quickly, the sharp brightness sending his head a new wave of pain. His eyes shut on reflex, hands coming up to rub at his temples.

Wait if something happened means...

His head turned to the side, eyes meeting the most sexy looking back he’d ever seen, strong biceps flexed as he gripped the pillow his face was currently smushed into. His eyes then fell on his hair - grey with dark roots and streaks, sticking up in all kinds of directions from what seemed like leftover hair gel.

Akaashi was suddenly hyper aware of his own nakedness, looking down at himself realising that yep. I’m fucked. Literally.

He got out of the bed (that he realised was not his) and picked up his gross clothes from night before from the floor and hurriedly putting them on, doing his best to ignore the absolute knocking in his brain, the aches in his body, and his heart from beating right out of his chest.

This was definitely not the way his college life was supposed to go. Let alone the first night.

He made sure he had everything, his phone, wallet and keys and headed out, giving the grey haired boy that was sound asleep one last look before closing the door.

_Where am I? This doesn't look too different from my dorm room._

Akaashi wondered as he walked out, finally settling for the lift to take him to the first floor.

_I'd have a better chance of figuring out where I am at least._

As he started walking towards the lift, a door on his right suddenly slammed open, revealing a shirtless male with one heck of a bedhead - looking kind of like a rooster.

Akaashi flinched, putting a hand to his chest as if his heart was ready to fly out of it any moment.

The boy stared at him with a squint, eyes like a cat as he studied him with an intensity that someone who looked just as hungover as he did shouldn't have.

“Rough night huh?”

“Um yeah.”

 _Wait when did I stop walking?_

“You’re not from this floor, care to tell me why you’re here?”

“Uh.. I um”

_I can't tell him I just had a one night stand, what do I say?_

“I’m lost.”

At least it was a half truth.

The boy gave him a sly grin.

“So you’re a freshie then, didn’t you get lucky on your first day.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He didn’t need to be teased by a stranger at 10am in the morning. Not that it really mattered though, he knew he was never going to come back here.

“Kuroo Tetsurou, pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“Nice talking to you Kuroo-san, but I should get going.”

Akaashi got out, legs starting to move again towards the exit before he meets anymore strange people.

“Come on, not even going to tell me your name?”

Kuroo yelled after him, giving him that teasing smile that seems like it’s a permanent expression for someone like him.

“Nope.” Akaashi said, more to himself than Kuroo as he closed the doors.

Leaning against the railing, Akaashi realises that the lift was indeed familiar... a little too familiar...

He checked the block on the lift - Fukurodani.

No fucking way.

As the lift doors opened to the first floor Akaashi realised that was indeed his block. He just came down from the 5th floor. Which means...

Akaashi sighed as he pressed the button “4”, mind racing with so many thoughts that nothing was being processed at all.

Reaching his floor, he opened his room door before flopping on his bed face first and falling into a much needed deep sleep.

When he woke up, the room was significantly darker than before, the sun at the edge of slipping below the horizon. Today was definitely a huge waste.

Akaashi felt his clothes stick to him uncomfortably as he got up from his bed.

_Damn, I really need a shower._

He got out a set of clean clothes and a toothbrush from his luggage (which he did not bother to unpack since he got there), making his way out to the showers when he realised there was another luggage next to the bed on the other end of the room.

And in said bed was a small blonde boy with dark roots staring at his phone, tapping away at some mobile game.

“Uh, hi. Sorry didn’t see you come in. You must be my roommate.”

The boy paused the game, and looked up, staring at Akaashi for a solid 10 seconds, causing Akaashi to start fiddling with his fingers under the gaze.

_Why does everyone stare so much around here?_

The boy looked back to his phone and unpaused the game.

“Kozume, Kenma.”

“Nice to meet you, Kozume-san. I’m Akaashi Keiji.”

“Just Kenma, please.”

“Alright.”

And their conversation ended there.

_Alright then, guess I'll go take my shower._

Akaashi resumed his journey to the bathroom before settling under a hot stream of water.

The hot water felt like heaven on his skin, washing away all the grime and sweat from the previous night’s escapades.

As much as Akaashi wanted to forget about it, pretend it didn’t exist, he couldn’t help but wish he’d remember what it was like.

The boy he woke up to had one hell of a body, even though he really only saw his back and arms.

_Was the sex good? Was it rough or did they go slow? Was there any foreplay? How long did it last for? What did he look like? Did he do this often? How big was his d-_

No. Stop.

Judging by the pain in his ass, he knew the answer to that question.

No. Nothing happened. He didn’t have a one night stand. He didn’t have sex with a stranger. He didn’t.

His brand new college journey starts today. No, tomorrow.

Yeah.

Tomorrow. No more drinking, no more one night stands. He’s here to get his literature degree, graduate, work a 9-5 job to earn enough money for his food and rent.

That’s it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first multi-chapter fic, and first time writing characters other than Bokuaka so please bear with me!
> 
> Not sure how long its going to be because I haven't planned everything out, but its definitely meant to be a long one (at least by my standards)
> 
> Bit of a short first chapter but let's see how it goes yeah!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy :)


	2. Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He almost forgot, but he couldn't.

It’s been a whole week.

A week after the incident, which shall not be named for has been forgotten.

A whole week of learning the campus, seniors adamantly recruiting freshman to join their clubs and society’s, and meeting new people.

Well, screw the last part, because Akaashi was always more reserved. He never went out of his way to make new friends because he didn’t believe in superficial friendships.

If they really wanted to be friends they’d approach him first.

Kenma was a different story though. He was even more reserved than Akaashi himself, which was quite a feat of it’s own.

But Akaashi appreciated the silence. They had a mutual understanding, not really having to talk much but still enjoying the company that he provides.

So far, they went to take away food from school canteens and eat in their rooms to avoid social contact.

The welcome week for incoming students was over the top, with festivities around every corner, welcome packs with pens and sweets distributed everywhere and all kinds of activities showcased to attract new students.

So far, Akaashi indicated his interest in the journalism club, wanting to hone his writing skills even further. Kenma who tagged along just called him a nerd.

Says the one who joined the college gaming community.

Even with the small exchange of words, Akaashi is more than happy to call him a friend.

So far, he’s learnt that Kenma was here studying computing, which wasn’t really much of a surprise as he spends most of his time on his phone or laptop. He loves listening to J-pop (which he only admitted because he forgot to connect his headphones before playing it out loud when Akaashi was in the room). He stuffs his pants into his socks, which Akaashi found to be a pretty cute quirk. He loves apple pie but doesn’t eat much, and hates talking to people.

The last one he could pretty much guess.

What Akaashi didn’t know about Kenma, however, was his closest friend - a senior.

And that senior happened to be none-other than…

“KENMA! You’re finally here! Why didn’t you tell me earlier I would’ve come find you when you moved in.” A loud nagging voice rang through the room as the senior barged in with no warning at all, startling Akaashi at his desk, dropping his pen on the ground.

“Shut up Kuroo, I wanted at least 1 week of peace and quiet.”

Kenma replied, completely unfazed by the loud entrance, not even bothering to look up from his phone.

“Nah, you missed me, I can tell from your voice.”

Kuroo waved him off, bending down to pick up the pen that Akaashi dropped.

“Sorry about that, didn’t mean to - HEY! Look who it is, Kenma you room with pretty boy?”

The sincerity in Kuroo’s voice just completely disappeared and descended into the annoying teasing tone paired with a shit-eating grin.

At that, Kenma looked up at a now pale Akaashi, who’s fingers started to pull at each other in an attempt to calm himself down.

“Kuroo you know Akaashi?”

“Ah, so your name is Akaashi.” He started, waving his pen at him. “Yeah, I met him just last week when he stumbled onto my floor. He was… lost.”

Akaashi’s eyes narrowed at the emphasis of the word he used last week.

“Leave him alone. Akaashi just ignore him.”

“Kenmaaaa, you’re always so rude to me. Have you been eating well? You know you can’t survive on redbull and cup noodles right?”

The tone in Kuroo’s voice changed mid sentence, from teasing to genuine concern as he slowly placed Akaashi’s pen back onto the table.

_They must be really close._

“We ate takeaway, but no promises when work starts piling up.”

“I’ll make sure you eat your vegetables.”

“You can’t make me.”

“Yeah yeah, guess I’ll be coming around her more often then hm?”

The signature smile crept back onto his face, sneaking.a glance at Akaashi as well who realised he was looking before returning back to the pre-readings given by his professor to go through before classes officially starts.

“Literature? Wow, you must be really smart eh Akaashi. You know no one actually does the pre-readings right?”

Heaving a sigh, he simply replied, “Well I must be a nobody then, Kuroo-san.”

“So pretty boy does have a sense of humour!”

“That was hardly a joke Kuroo-san.”

“I agree, but glad to know you’re not just a pretty face. Seems like you’ve got the brains and some hidden fun side deep inside of you.”

_Yeah, no kidding. Seems like that wasn't the only thing deep inside me._

Akaashi mentally slapped himself for the thought.

“KUROOOOOO! There you are, come on we’re going to be late, and I’m not running extra rounds just because you missed your Kouhai.”

A voice came from the other side of their door.

“YEAH YEAH I’M COMING! Anyway, nice talk Akaashi, but I gotta head for practice. See ya later Kenma, visit me sometime yeah? Bring Akaashi along too!”

Kuroo said as he opened the door, revealing a boy with broad shoulders, exercise shirt stretched over his muscles, shorts that covered thick thighs and kneepads that would make anyone do a double take. His face, in a pout that makes him look like a petulant child, with expressive eyebrows and golden honey eyes.

That wasn’t all, considering the one feature that Akaashi was most drawn to, eyes snapping up to take a look at the head of grey and black hair, defying gravity and proudly standing on the top of his head, making him look like an owl.

_Well damn._

Akaashi visibly stiffened, doing his best to relax as he caught Kuroo looking at him with the same intense gaze when they first met.

_Of fucking course they have to be friends, what are the odds?_

Technically, the odds were pretty high considering they live a few doors away from each other, but really? Did they have to be that close?

_Oh my god, I didn't think this through. I didn't plan for him to see me! Oh god, what if he recognises me? What if I was the only one that couldn't remember? What if he sees me now? Will he get angry I left? Will this be awkward? Well of course it'd be awkward? Should I hide right now? If I hide now he won't recognise me then he won't get angry and I'll be safe and-_

“Sorry to disturb you guys, Kuroo’s being an ass. We gotta rush, but welcome to Todai! I’m sure we’ll see the both of you around a lot.”

With a wave and a bright smile, the grey haired boy pushed Kuroo out the door and towards the exit of the building.

“Wait dude I need to take my shit!”

“You need to take a shit now? Come on, man!”

“No no, I need to get my shit. My knee pads are still-“

“OH no I have your shit already!”

“... I love you bro.”

“Bro…”

The 2 voices become more hushed as they travelled down the hallway, Akaashi getting up to close their door behind them.

There was no doubt, that was definitely his one night stand. The broad shoulders, the grey hair.

By some sort of miracle, Akaashi was spared of any humiliation because if he remembered anything about that night or about Akaashi, he most definitely wouldn’t have left just like that.

There was no indication of hesitancy, no sense of recognition in those eyes. Just pure friendliness.

Damn, maybe it was his turn to stare at strangers.

He let out a deep breath he didn’t realise he was holding in, teeth going to chew on his lips.

_Maybe he didn't see me clearly? The door was wide open though. Maybe he really doesn't recognise me._

As grateful as he was for that revelation, the only thing that was going on in Akaashi’s brain at the moment was:

He was really good looking.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Akaashi was done getting ready for the start of his classes tomorrow and decided to take a walk around campus on the way to submit his application form for the journalism club.

His shared room wasn’t very big afterall.

Kenma was asleep on his bed, curled up into his blanket with his phone hanging dangerously off the edge.

Akaashi got up to put it on his desk and helped plugged the charger in before getting his keys and the form and headed out.

_I should probably buy some dinner back for Kenma too._

He went down to the club room across campus, walking past a group of rowdy boys playing a game of basketball at the courts - coloured heads running around the court in a fast paced match.

“Daiki!”

A pass was made to the dark blue haired male who slammed the ball into the hoop.

Even though Akaashi didn’t follow basketball, he could feel the passion that these boys felt, the adrenaline in their veins, the desperation in their voices, and he found himself being hooked.

Their swift movements, twisting with practiced ease like a dance that was beautiful to watch.

So this was sport.

A small smile found its way onto Akaashi’s face as he carried on with his journey.

It was a kind evening, a small breeze as the sun slowly set, streaking the University campus with soft hues of oranges and yellows.

The serene environment seemed to clear Akaashi’s mind. This was what it was meant to be. New opportunities to see and learn, to experience independence and just life on his own.

He reached a stall selling onigiri, deciding to get it for dinner Akaashi queued behind a boy with grey hair and another dyed blonde.

“I want 5.”

“Samu yer can’t just eat onigiri for dinner!”

“I can. Mom isn’t here to say no.”

“Well I say no. And I’m older so yer can’t argue.”

“I don’t care if you’re not my mom.”

“We have the same mom!”

“That doesn’t change the fact that yer not my mom - 5 tuna onigiris please, Tsumu want anything?”

“No I’m taking 2 of yers!”

“Make that 7 thanks.”

The blonde, Tsumu?, made an exasperated noise at what seemed to be his brother, Samu.

“That’ll be ¥1080.”

“What, I only brought ¥1000.”

“Are yer fuckin’ serious?

“Yer not supposed to eat so much, SAMU!”

As a spectator to the conversation, which he did find very entertaining, Akaashi took out ¥80 to put on the counter to move it along.

It wasn’t much anyways and he needed to get going.

At that moment, two almost identical heads turned to look at Akaashi, before they both bowed simultaneously and thanked him.

Heat climbed Akaashi’s cheeks from embarrassment as he quickly told them it was nothing and to stop bowing.

“I’m Miya Atsumu, and this greedy little shit is my younger brother Osamu.”

“By 3 minutes.”

“Nice to meet you two, Miya-san but you’re holding up the line.”

A smirk crawled on to Atsumu’s face, “Wow so kind and yet so mean. At least give me yer name would ya?”

“Akaashi Keiji.”

“We’ll see yer around then Keiji-kun!”

With a wave, Osamu dragged Atsumu away from the stall, big bag of onigiri in hand.

Akaashi turned around to apologise to the line that started forming behind him before going back to his order.

_Well if that wasn't the strangest thing to happen today._

But he knew that was a lie.

The his mind wandered back to the owl looking boy from this afternoon, and the face he didn’t get to see that morning when he woke up.

He almost forgot it happened. The pain had gone away, memories of the night long lost in his subconscious, and the panic had died down, thinking that he could probably live with it as long as he never saw him again.

But deep down, he knew it wasn’t something he could just forget, toss out of his mind and lock it away.

He just didn’t want to believe it.

Not when he had to see how that boy actually looked like - the honey coloured eyes and strong jaw contrasted with the childish pout on his lips.

He exuberated boyish charm, young at heart but with the body that even the gods could be jealous of.

It just wasn’t fair.

Unfair because if he couldn’t get him out of his mind, he should’ve at least been granted the memories of the night they had shared because there was no way someone like him was going to look at Akaashi that way again.

As he reached the journalism club room, he handed his form to the senior at the desk indicated “Matsukawa Issei”.

“I’m Akaashi Keiji, a freshman studying literature and I want to cover college sports.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update just to keep the story moving a bit! But just to let you know they won't always be this quick so sorry in advance.
> 
> Big thank you to those who are invested though! It's definitely amazing to have you guys invested already aaa I'm really excited for how this will turn out.
> 
> Also, a small crossover from Kuroko's Basketball if some of you caught it hehe ^.^ If I got to watch them play I'd definitely stare just like Akaashi did.
> 
> Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter - the whole gang is getting together!


	3. Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi and Kenma meet the #squad

“Kuroo asks if we want to join them for a party upstairs this friday?”

Akaashi’s mind goes blank, the words on his paper suddenly don’t make any sense as he contemplates Kenma’s question.

“Who is them?”

“Just a couple of people from their floor, but if you’re not going I’m not going.”

The image of the grey haired boy flashed in his mind accompanied by the incessant beating of his heart.

There was no doubt he was going to be there.

“I think I’ll pass.”

“Okay.”

That however, appeared to be the wrong answer when someone suddenly started banging on their door almost immediately after.

“Hey open up! Kenma you are coming.”

“No I’m not Kuroo.”

“Yeah you are!”

"No I’m not.”

“Yeah you are.”

“No I’m not.”

“No you’re not.”

“Yeah I’m not.”

“Dammit I thought that would work. Come on, you need to make friends, you can’t go through this shit alone you know.”

“I have Akaashi.”

“Akaashi doesn’t have any friends either, he doesn’t count.”

Akaashi felt something jab at his heart.

He wasn’t very good at making friends, he never had the need, or even the want to socialise because circumstance would naturally push people closer together. That was how he made most of his friends anyway, although was it necessarily the best way to make friends? As much as he liked them, they drifted apart the moment they left high school and the circumstance was removed.

Technically speaking, his only friend here was Kenma and they were roommates for goodness sake, if they weren’t friends Akaashi would seriously have a problem.

Kuroo was right, as much he hated to admit it. He hated to admit a lot of things.

_What a pain in the ass this Kuroo is._

“Come on, just once and if you don’t like them you can leave.”

Kenma looked at him with a a hesitant gaze, silently begging Akaashi for an answer.

Would it really be the best idea? If that boy got a good look at him he might know what happened between them, and then it’d make everything weird and Akaashi would never be able to live that down. He was safe avoiding him so far, but to actually be in the same room for longer than 10 minutes was seriously going to push his luck. The worst thing is that he is way too embarrassed to tell Kenma so he really didn’t have a reason to say no apart from “I don’t want to”, which by Kuroo standards is not good enough.

Maybe he could get away if he could find an excuse to leave after staying for a few minutes. The grey haired boy may not even show up on time, that is if he was even going to be there. Akaashi really wouldn’t be able to know for sure.

“Fine, we’ll go. But we won’t stay long.”

“Alright! We’ll see you 2 on friday at 6, Kenma you know where my room is.”

“Yeah whatever.”

Akaashi gave Kenma a small nervous smile, who returned an equally unsure one himself.

What had he gotten himself into?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
Friday rolled around fairly quickly, Akaashi didn’t even have time to worry about what he was going to do, too busy trying to explain the significance of the green light symbolism in the Great Gatsby for his assignment.  
  
_Damn you and your words F. Scott Fitzgerald._  
  
Submitting his paper with a few minutes to spare, Akaashi fell back onto his bed, letting out a groan.  
  
Out of tiredness? Out of relief? Out of dread?  
  
No one knows.  
  
“Akaashi we got to leave soon. Kuroo said to not be late.”  
  
Another groan - definitely out of dread this time around.  
  
_Gathering of friends? Honestly, for what purpose. They could hang out fine without them. Who even was the they? Why did Kuroo have to to be so adamant about them coming along?_  
  
Honestly, Akaashi really doesn’t know what was going inside Kuroo’s brain. He seemed to know what exactly happened that night just by judging him, but doesn’t seem to push it. He doesn’t know which room he came out from anyways so it’s not like he even knew who he was with. Although, they seem to be really close friends - teammates even. He probably would've asked him about it? Would his friend have told him? But even then, that boy didn’t even seem to recognise him one bit. Surely there would be some sort of questioning in his eyes upon seeing him, like an “oh” revelation type thing.  
  
Heaving a long sigh, Akaashi got up from his bed and mentally prepared himself for the worst. No point wondering so much when his brain literally stopped working the moment he clicked submit.  
  
_Just act natural, everything is fine. Nothing happened, I don’t know him._  
  
With that, he and Kenma decided to just walk one floor up, greeting the tall smirking feline outside the door he remembered swing open giving him a heart attack that day.  
  
“Glad to see you guys didn’t bail.”  
  
“You would’ve hunted me down even if we did.”  
  
“You know me so well.”  
  
As irritating as Kuroo-san could be, Akaashi smiled at their dynamic. It was definitely something special.  
  
“After you~” Kuroo teased opening his door, revealing 5 others sitting on the floor in a circle, soju bottles littering the centre.  
  
On the left there was a grey haired male with soft feminine features, smile so warm it was the embodiment of flowers and rainbows. He was leaning on a dark haired male with a larger physique and handsome generic features. On the other end, there was a male with spikey black hair with dark strong eyebrows and sharp jawline and built as hell - biceps straining the arms of the shirt he was wearing. Beside him was a leaner but still muscular male with soft milk chocolate coloured hair and matching eyes, the smile that he gave was one that looked almost sickeningly sweet.  
  
And of course, of course the one right in the middle was the two toned grey and black streaked spiked up hair that made Akaashi’s heart sink all the way to the pit of his stomach.  
  
Fingers going to find each other before resisting and settling on placing them behind his back instead. His stomach twisted into knots as he hesitantly looked at the other four boys in the room, the colour of the floor, the boring brown wardrobe just anything other than the that boy that he was sure was looking at him directly.  
  
_Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck. He knows._  
  
“Oya oya, I have some fresh meat here with me. This cutie is Kozume Kenma my childhood friend, he’s studying computing. And this here is his pretty boy roommate Akaashi…. Er shit what’s your first name?”  
  
“… um Keiji.” Akaashi mumbled soft enough that only Kuroo could hear.  
  
“Ah Akaashi Keiji. He’s studying literature. So this couple here’s our mom and dad Sugawara Koushi, or Suga, our teacher-to-be studying education, and his boyfriend Sawamura Daichi the engineering student.” Kuroo started with the 2 on the left, them giving a smile to the two shy freshman at the door.  
  
“My main man, Bokuto Koutarou - ace of Todai’s volleyball team and sport science student.”  
  
_Bokuto Koutarou._

“That one’s Iwaizumi Hajime”  
  
Iwaizumi gave a nod.  
  
“Gym rat and Bokuto’s course mate also sport science.”  
  
_Volleyball_.  
  
“And last but definitely not least or he’ll give me an earful is Oikawa Tooru,”  
  
“Yahooo!”

“…our beautiful setter and favourite depressed law student.”  
  
_Ace_.  
  
“Hey I’m not depressed, I’m just mad because this is not at all what law school is supposed to be according to legally blonde.” Oikawa reasoned matter of factly.  
  
_Bokuto Koutarou._  
  
Seeing his face was one thing to add to his “I should avoid him but I failed” list, but now he had a name to match the sexy back and the handsome face. Couldn’t he at least be bad at his sport if he was going to be that fucking perfect.  
  
“Come on, don’t just stand there let’s sit, guys move your asses over.” Kuroo nudged both Kenma and Akaashi into his room, himself sitting next to Suga with Kenma on his right.  
  
Akaashi followed, sitting down in between Kenma and Oikawa, carefully avoiding the gaze of the boy - Bokuto Koutarou - as he took his seat.  
  
This was a bad idea.  
  
His heart started to race almost twice as fast as before, and he could feel his palms getting sweaty. Being humiliated by Bokuto would already embarrass him to death, but now in front of all these people? All his friends? Senior friends? He’ll be the laughing stock of the whole senior year. He couldn’t deal with this, he needed to think of an excuse to leave like right n-  
  
“So Aka-chan, join any clubs yet?”  
  
Oikawa started, the sweet tone in his voice giving Akaashi an uneasiness and comfort at the same time.  
  
“Er, I joined the journalism club, I just like to write.” Oikawa’s eyes widened, face tinting red as he let out an unfiltered laugh.  
  
“Oh my god, you’ll be working with Mattsun that dick!”  
  
Alarmed, Akaashi asked, “You hate him?”  
  
“What? Of course not, I love him!” Oikawa smiled, a laugh threatening to spill from his throat before he took another swig from a soju bottle.  
  
Akaashi just nodded, unsure of what to make from that statement. Oikawa was definitely an interesting character.  
  
“Shut up shittykawa, sorry about him, he gets a little insane with alcohol in his system, just ignore him.” Iawaizumi spoke up, soju bottle in hand as he glared at Oikawa.  
  
Oikawa’s smile suddenly disappeared, shooting a glare back at Iwaizumi.  
  
An angelic laugh sounded from the other side, “They’re really good friends, we swear.” Suga said, noticing the confusion on Akaashi’s face as he looked at the exchange.  
  
Shit was he that obvious?  
  
“How do you all know each other?” Akaashi tried to start, hyperaware of the gold eyes on him as he tried to break the awkwardness of his situation.  
  
“Oh Daichi and I are roommates, Bokuto and Iwa are classmates and stay a few doors down. Suga and Oikawa room together the floor above us, who also happened to be Daichi’s boyfriend and Oikawa’s Bo and I’s teammate.” Kuroo easily explained.  
  
That’s one hell of a group dynamic.  
  
“Anyway Bo you’re really quiet, where’s that warm welcome you promised them?” Akaashi’s eyes automatically snapped to meet the gold ones he’d been trying so hard to avoid.  
  
Bokuto looked like he was broken out of a trance after Kuroo’s question, slight blush on his cheeks at being caught as he looked back at his friends who were all now looking at him. But as quickly as it came, it left.  
  
His head thrown back in large bouts of laughter before shouting - “Hey hey hey! We wanna officially welcome you guys to Todai!” A large confident grin etched on his face.  
  
_What just happened?_  
  
Despite all the questions going on inside Akaashi’s brain, his outer appearance remained stoic and expressionless. The one thing he was good at at least, was to hide his emotions.  
  
“Thank you Bokuto-san.”  
  
“Come on! Why so formal? Here drink up we got lots to go around!” He got out two bottles of soju, passing one to Kenma who actually accepted it and another to Akaashi with an excited twinkle in his eye.  
  
_Remember your promise._

“No thank you, I don’t drink.” Akaashi could have sworn he saw the twinkle dull, corners of his smile falling only for a split second before picking himself back up. Akaashi however definitely didn’t miss the quirk of Kuroo’s eyebrow upon hearing his answer.  
  
_Fuck, Kuroo saw me hungover. He’ll definitely know somethings up._  
  
“Sure sure don’t worry, we won’t push. So how’s school so far? Literature sounds pretty tough, don’t even get me started on coding like it’s insane that it’s a compulsory module like I’m not going to be punching in numbers into a computer when I graduate!”  
  
Just like that, the atmosphere evened out, flowing into smooth conversation among the friends, with them occasionally extending the conversation to Kenma and Akaashi. Despite the first 10 minutes being incredibly awkward, Akaashi managed to find it in himself to relax a little. He could still feel Bokuto stealing quick glances at him, but it wasn’t in a “I know who you are” kind of way, and Akaashi couldn’t quite put his finger on it.  
  
He was actually having a bit of fun, the groups antics were nothing short of entertaining. They were currently playing charades, coming up with nonsensical things like being a fish on land with Oikawa flopping about on the floor as answers like “aneurysm” “worm” “sperm” and “twerk” (which Oikawa was really offended at because “I know how to throw it back honey.”)  
  
“Show us what you got!” Suga yelled as he threw bottle a bottle cap at Oikawa’s direction like he was a stripper.  
  
Their speakers blasted Nicki Minaj as Oikawa started twerking, Iwaizumi face palming trying to avoid looking (but failing terribly) and the rest of the group laughing their butts off, Kuroo clutching his stomach as he let out a hyena-like laugh that just made everyone laugh even louder. Kenma just leaned against a pillow, his usually expressionless face carried a smile as he watched.  
  
His ease was short lived however, when Daichi suddenly said, “Alright alright quieten down a little guys, we aren’t at the club anymore.” The blood in Akaashi’s body froze all of a sudden.  
  
_The club? As in, that club?_  
  
“Relax, we won’t lose Bo-chan this time! Anyway, I’m sure he couldn’t wait to get out of there with that mysterious stranger.” Oikawa winked at a now extremely red Bokuto.  
  
_Stranger?_  
  
Akaashi looked at Bokuto who now seemed to be avoiding his gaze as he pouted with a pleading expression on his face.  
  
“Dudeeee, you said you wouldn’t bring this up! It was a one time thing and you know I don’t normally do this..”  
  
“Then they must’ve been real special eh?”  
  
This time it was Iwaizumi who spoke up, a smirk on his face as he used his foot to nudge Bokuto’s shoulder.  
  
_Oh, he doesn’t know. None of them know._  
  
Wait if Iwaizumi is Bokuto’s roommate, then -  
  
“Thank god I decided to sleepover at Suga’s and Oik’s that night or I think I would’ve needed to throw up again.”  
  
_Oh my god, thank fuck._  
  
“Guyssss,” Bokuto whined. “That was a mistake. I just had a little too much to drink.”  
  
_A mistake. I was a mistake._  
  
For some reason, Akaashi felt a pang in his chest. Well of course it was a mistake. He who got himself drunk and ended up sleeping with Bokuto was a huge mistake on his part.  
  
But then why did it hurt coming from Bokuto’s mouth?  
  
“Alright, it’s getting kind of late, we should probably go to bed, we all got classes tomorrow morning.” Kuroo said, bending over to pick up some empty bottles, the rest standing up to follow suit. Akaashi looked around and cleaned his area before heading to the exit to leave, stumbling a little because his legs were so numb from sitting too long.  
  
“Bye Aka-chan! Bye Ken-chan! See you around.” Oikawa peeped as soon as he noticed them leaving. Akaashi nodded his head in a bow towards the group before turning around to leave.  
  
“I’ll walk them down, make sure this room is spotless before I come back!” Kuroo yelled, Akaashi suddenly feeling a presence behind him.  
  
Before they knew it, they reached their room, Kenma slipping inside quickly glad to dive into his bed headfirst.  
  
Akaashi turned to Kuroo and bowed slightly, “Thanks for having us Kuroo-san, and walking us back.”  
  
He was about to follow Kenma into the room before he felt a strong grip on his wrist pulling him back a little.  
  
“Kuroo-san?”  
  
“Look Akaashi,” Kuroo started as he slowly closed the door to their room, trapping Akaashi with him out in the hallway.  
  
“I didn’t miss the way you reacted just now.” Akaashi’s blood froze for the umpteenth time that night.  
  
“What are you talking about?”  
  
“Bokuto slept with someone the day I met you. Frankly, he’s an idiot and he can’t remember who that someone was. None of us saw who he left with, and you happened to be roaming our hallways like you got ran over by a truck the morning after. I already have my suspicions but I want you to tell me honestly - was it you?”  
  
It was as if Akaashi’s feet were glued to the floor, his muscles tensed and all he could feel is the erratic beating of his heart as he tried to absorb everything that just came out of Kuroo’s mouth.  
  
_There really isn’t a paint to lying is there? He already knows, he just wants to confirm it. But what good will him confirming do for him if it isn’t to tell him? I can’t trust him._  
  
“I think your silence speaks for itself. But if you’re afraid I’m going to tell Bokuto or any of them then you think too lowly of me. Whatever happened between you and him, stays between you two. It’s his own fault for not remembering and it’s your choice if you want to him to know or not. But whatever that is, it comes from your mouth and your mouth only. I can see that you’re holding back a lot, and sometimes you look straight up afraid. I just wanted to tell you that whatever choice you make, don’t let it get in the way of you guys being friends. Bo’s a good one I promise, you just have to give him a chance.”  
  
With that, Kuroo left him standing in the middle of the hallway at 2am in the morning, in a state of complete shock. His mind raced with a million thoughts buzzing inside his brain.  
  
_It is way too late for this._  
  
Despite the huge rush of information he received, he appreciated the straight to the point bluntness that Kuroo had just now, which seemed completely out of his scheming character he’d witness so far. But beneath that character, he had a good heart that obviously cared a lot for his friends.  
  
Akaashi let out the breath he didn’t realise he was holding.  
  
_How long have I been standing here already?_  
  
Akaashi turned around and was about to open his door when he suddenly heard loud footsteps coming from the staircase.  
  
“Akashi hold up!” _Not again._  
  
Akaashi looked up, eyes widened as he saw Bokuto emerge from the staircase, slightly breathless as he ran towards him.  
  
“It’s Akaashi.”  
  
“Right, sorry Akaashi. Look I uh, I just wanted to let you know about what the guys said just now about my ahem.. one night stand…” Bokuto started, looking slightly more uncomfortable as he talked, hand going to rub at his forearm, cheeks still bit red from the alcohol. Akaashi suddenly felt his heart rate spike again, a sick feeling in his gut as he painfully waited for the words to come out Bokuto’s mouth.  
  
_So he does remember? Was everything Kuroo had said a complete lie?_  
  
“It really was a mistake, I-um, I don’t normally do that. If- if you think I’m a fuck boy or something, you know? First impressions… and stuff. So yeah, I just, wanted to clear that up in case you.. um, thought that.”  
  
_Oh._  
  
“Oh, you don’t need to explain yourself to me Bokuto-san. But if it’s any consolation I don’t think that of you.”  
  
Bokuto visibly relaxed, shoulders sagging in relief and a smile so bright it could very well rival the sun appeared on his face.  
  
“Thanks ‘kaashi!”  
  
Few seconds pass, before Bokuto speaks up again.  
  
“Guess I’ll head back, it was nice meeting you today, hope we get to hang out more! Goodnight ‘kaashi.”  
  
“Good night, Bokuto-san.”  
  
He watched the taller boy tuck his hands into his pockets as he walked away, before going back to opening the door to his room, revealing a sleeping Kenma wrapped up in his blanket. Akaashi plugged in his phone and turned off the lights, settling into his own bed and staring into the darkness.  
  
_What a night._  
  
His mind replayed Kuroo’s talk with him.  
  
_“Whatever choice you make, don’t let it get in the way of you guys being friends. Bo’s a good one I promise, you just have to give him a chance.”_  
  
_Give him a chance? What did Kuroo mean by that?_  
  
At least he wasn’t lying though, he decided as he moved on to his conversation with Bokuto.  
  
_If that’s the case, why did Bokuto feel the need to explain himself? Did his opinion really matter that much?_  
  
Regardless, Akaashi thinks they could be friends. Afterall, Bokuto seems like a nice guy.  
  
But he knew for an absolute fact, that there was no way Bokuto was ever going to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a longer one, they finally meet proper!
> 
> From now on, chapters will be coming in slower so sorry about that, but thank you for sticking around so far I really appreciate it!
> 
> All your comments really make my day :D


	4. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is Elle Woods confirmed.

Mid-terms exams were coming up, and Akaashi was slowly but surely descending into the “I sleep at 4am and survive on 5 cups of coffee everyday” because of the sudden increase in workload not just from his course, but from the journalism club as well.

He had to submit 5 different articles on any kind of topic that he found interested in to gauge their standards before working on actual pieces. On top of that, 4 different essays in preparation for his mid-term exams.

There was no doubt that Akaashi loved writing. He used to write all the time in his journals, penning down his thoughts, the events of the day, even writing about his crushes and the kind of wedding he wanted with them when he was young.

But at this very moment, fingers almost numb from the non-stop tapping of his keyboard, shoulders stiff from hunching over at his desk, he hated writing more than ever in his entire lifetime.

Akaashi sighed as he leant back into his chair, arms falling to dangle at his sides in defeat.

He looked at his bed, suddenly feeling like there was some sort of magnetic pull that was drawing him, inviting him to lie down and take a nap.

Tilting his head back, he took a deep breath before jumping right back into his assignments, but his thoughts kept drifting back to the comfortable sheets that he only managed to write out 2 sentences in the span of 30 minutes.

_Yeah this is not going to work._

He finally decided to go do his work in the library nearby. It would be nice for a change of scenery anyway.

Gathering his things, he headed out, leaving a small note for Kenma in case he wondered where he was.

Upon entering the library, he noticed an empty table in the right corner, a smile gracing his lips as he made his way over.

“Yaho! Aka-chan!”

A voice rang, cutting through the silence of the library, eliciting a harsh “SSHHH” from nearby students and a grumpy librarian.

Unfortunately, he knew whose voice that belonged to (and really only one person called him Aka-chan), turning around to see a mop of brown perfectly styled hair and a well-dressed Oikawa waving from a table right in the middle of the library. This time he was sporting glasses which looked more like a fashion statement than a necessity.

_Well doesn’t he love the attention._

Akaashi apologised on Oikawa’s behalf, bowing before quickly making this way over to make sure he doesn’t say anything else.

“Oikawa-san.”

“Aka-chan sit with me, you’re too pretty to be sitting alone.” Oikawa gave him a friendly smile, moving his things so Akaashi has space.

For some reason, that unease from their first meeting pays him a visit.

“Um… sure.”

Akaashi slowly settled to sit across Oikawa, unsure how to act in front of the other boy.

“So what brings you to the library today?"

“Just a bunch of assignments I have due, can’t really focus in my room so thought the library would help me focus better.”

“Mm.”

Akaashi starts to open his laptop when all of a sudden-

“What’s up with you and Bo-chan?”

Akaashi almost chokes on the air.

“I’m sorry?”

“You and Bo-chan. There’s something going on.”

The sweet tone to his voice had vanished, his smile gone replaced with an intense gaze as he leaned his chin on his arm.

“I-wha? I don’t know what you’re talking about, we just met.”

Akaashi tried, almost at a loss for words at the sudden accusation.

_Jesus, are they all fucking detectives?_

Oikawa narrowed his eyes even further.

“You can’t possibly think I didn’t notice anything from that night? You avoided eye contact with Bo-chan throughout the entire night, only to whip your head around when someone brought up his one-night stand."

“Oikawa-san, that wasn’t-“

“Bup bup bup bup bup!” Oikawa interrupted, holding up a finger to silence Akaashi.

He held both hands together, elbows resting on the table leaning forward as if he was an interrogation officer.

_At this point he might as well be._

“I’m pretty good at reading people if I do say so myself, especially people like you. You like to keep your emotions to yourself and force yourself to keep a straight face to avoid judgement.”

He pressed further.

“Which means any little slip up you make, any shred of emotion you show means there’s a lot more than what you’re letting on.”

Akaashi gulped.

“So tell me, _Akaashi,_ did you find something interesting about his one-night stand? Or did you happen to know something more?”

Akaashi had no clue what was going on, nor was he sure what had compelled his mind and body when he blurted out, “It was me, I slept with Bokuto.”

Oikawa’s jaw dropped, hanging open like a cartoon character, eyes wide and blank as he stared at Akaashi in complete shock.

“WHAT?!”

Earning another round of “SHHHHHH!!” as he irritably swatted them away before going into a whisper-shout.

“Oh my god, I didn’t actually think- I thought you just had the hots for him! I can’t believe… holy shit.”

It was Akaashi’s turn to be shocked.

Oikawa went from psycho analyst interrogator to distressed in the blink of an eye, and if Akaashi wasn’t completely horrified of what came out of his mouth he’d have found it extremely amusing.

“I can’t believe I got you to confess just like that, I’ve never been more proud of being a law student in my life. I don’t even need to study anymore this performance deserves a degree, just take me to court right now.”

Oikawa exclaimed, laughing in shock at his own abilities.

Akaashi could not believe what just happened. Did he really just say that? Did Oikawa just get him to confess?

His chest felt tight, face starting to burn as guilt and humiliation started to creep in his veins. He started pulling at his fingers under the desk, biting down on his tongue to keep him sane.

Noticing the distress displayed on Akaashi’s face, Oikawa slapped his hands over his mouth, eyes once again going wide but now in horror.

“Oh my god, Aka-chan I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to. It’s okay, you don’t need to worry about anything.”

How can he not worry?

“I just- it’s just really embarrassing. It’s the first time I’ve done something like that I don’t know anyone here. I feel like I can’t tell anyone because they’ll judge me and think that I’m some kind of slut who threw himself at a senior on the first day of school. And it’s like really awkward every time I see him because I feel like I’m burdened with some sort of secret which I can’t tell him because then it’ll really make things awkward and I just don’t want to remind myself that I did something like that.”

By the end of that, Akaashi just felt defeated, he had nothing else to hide from Oikawa. He had held it in for so long, not being able to tell anyone (including Kuroo because there was just no way he would turn up at Kuroo’s door just to rant about his feelings) because of the fear of judgement, fear that they would look at him differently. He wasn’t even sure what he was rambling about at that point, just deciding to wait in silence for what Oikawa has to say.

_I’ve reached a new low haven’t I? Spouting my secrets and feelings to someone I barely know because I just couldn’t keep my own secret._

_Pathetic._

“Honestly Aka-chan, it’s really not as bad as you think it is. Having a one night stand is nothing around here. You’re worried about being a slut? I’d kill to be held down and fucked by Iwa-chan, I mean have you seen his arms? Like just choke me already daddy.”

Akaashi’s fingers still, body frozen in place as he heard the words coming out of Oikawa’s mouth.

Not that he’s really surprised, he practically radiates kinky bottom energy but to hear him say it out loud and so casually make’s Akaashi question all of his friendships right now.

“The point is, you and Bo-chan fucked. But you can either let it eat you up insideand make things awkward all the time, or accept that it happened and move on. How you do that? That’s up to you to decide although I do suggest talking to him about it. Got it?”

For someone who seems like an airhead most of the time, Oikawa is actually really smart and gives pretty good advice.

It’s definitely not something that he can forget. It’s tiring, trying to push it down all the time, only to have it resurface every time he sees Bokuto or is reminded of the club.

Denying it doesn’t make it automatically go away, and the only way to stop letting it affect him is to accept that it happened and move on.

Akaashi just nodded his head in defeat. He can’t lie to himself anymore. He thinks that he can live with it but in actual fact it was tearing him down slowly but surely until he couldn’t help but run his mouth and letting it all out.

“Good. Now tell me all about it! I want to know the dirty details!”

Hot blood immediately rushed to Akaashi’s cheeks.

“I… I don’t remember anything.”

Oikawa slammed his head into the desk, muttering something about how no one seems to remember the most interesting things to happen so far and the school’s lack of juicy gossip.

All of a sudden, Akaashi felt a presence standing at his side looming over him.

“Hey Keiji-kun, fancy seeing you here.”

Both Akaashi and Oikawa looked up to see none other than Miya Atsumu.

Oikawa’s brows furrowed at the nickname, giving Atsumu a skeptical look, almost like the one he gave him during his “interrogation”.

“Tsumu-chan, surprised to see you in a library.”

“I can say the same thing about you Oikawa-san.”

Akaashi swears he can see the electricity crackling between the two.

Oikawa let out a laugh, although Akaashi was pretty sure everyone who heard it knew it was completely fake.

“Didn’t know ya knew Oikawa-san, he’s my senpai.”

“Senpai?”

“Yeah, I joined the volleyball club. I’m going to replace him as the official setter.”

Atsumu said with a smirk on his face.

Akaashi could practically see Oikawa’s blood boil, grinding his teeth as he gritted out, “I’d like to see you try.”

It was Atsumu’s turn to laugh this time around, as hollow as Oikawa’s just seconds ago.

“I’m sure the bench is a great place to watch from. Anyways, I gotta go, Samu’s waiting for me. Catch up with ya soon, Keiji-kun!”

With a wave and a forced smile, he was gone, leaving a fuming Oikawa who looked ready to throw hands.

“Keiji-kun?"

“I met him and his brother at an onigiri stall, didn’t know he played volleyball though.”

“He’s actually really talented, but fucking hell he is such an asshole. Be careful around people like him.”

Akaashi just nodded once again.

Oikawa took a deep breath, meditating for a second or two while chanting “good vibes only” before jumping straight back in with, “So back to you, am I the first person to know? Wait no, am I the only person to know?” A hopeful glint in his eyes.

Unfortunately Akaashi had to crush that glimmer of hope by explaining how Kuroo knew as well, causing Oikawa to sink back into the table with a groan.

“I can’t believe that ugly rooster head beat me to it. This is the worst day ever!”

Akaashi was grateful, nevertheless, to how they both had responded so far. He felt as if a weight had been lifted of some sort, able to open the floodgates and let out all the emotions he’d been too scared to express.

As both he and Oikawa went back to his work however, his mind drifted to the piece of advice Oikawa gave him.

_“Accept that it happened and move on. How you do that? That’s up to you to decide although I do suggest talking to him about it.’_

Acceptance is definitely the way to go and move on, but how was he going to do it?

_Definitely not by confronting Bokuto though, that was for sure._

Afterall, what is advice if you’re going to listen to all of it?

.

.

.

.

.

Mid terms pass like a breeze, and Akaashi finds himself trudging back to his block after his last exam.

It wasn’t that it was bad, he just slept at 3am the previous night studying his material and didn’t have enough time to make his coffee this morning.

Why was the exam hall so far away from his room?

“Hey hey hey Agaaashheee!”

Akaashi’s head snapped up, turning around to see Bokuto and Iwaizumi walking behind him.

He hadn’t seen them much since that night they were all in Kuroo and Daichi’s room, only in passing around the block or when Kuroo came to visit Kenma.

While this gave Akaashi much needed time for himself to process everything, on top of studying for his exams, he still seemed to freeze up every time he met Bokuto.

“Bokuto-san, Iwaizumi-san.”

“Hey, you still got anymore exams left?” Iwaizumi started.

“Nope, just finished my last one.”

“Hey! Us too! Oh you know the inter-dormitory games are starting soon, we should all sign up together!”

“Dude, remember you aren’t allowed in handball anymore right?”

Bokuto’s face went red at the memory, before sputtering out, “Oh my god, it was an accident… why do you guys always bring up my embarrassing moments…”

Iwaizumi turned to Akaashi.

“Instead of catching the ball and shooting, he spiked it right into the keeper and knocked the poor guy out. He’s been blacklisted ever since.”

Akaashi’s eyes widened, a laugh threatening to spill over his lips as he imagined the scene himself but stopping himself because he shouldn’t laugh at someone else’s misfortune.

“He was fine though!” Bokuto argued. “And and it wasn’t my fault okay! The toss was really bad!”

“It wasn’t even a toss! We were playing handball!”

“I rest my case.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, “See what I have to put up with?”

_At least you don’t have to put up with knowing you had his dick in your ass._

_Ok. Reel it in Akaashi._

“LET’S PLAY BASKETBALL!”

Bokuto exclaimed excitedly, like a kid who just got a new puppy.

“I don’t know how to play basketball.” Akaashi admitted.

“Neither do I! But it’d be fun don’t you think? You’re pretty tall, you’re only like 3cm shorter than me. We’d be pretty good! With Oiks and Kuroo we’d be unstoppable.”

“Height isn’t everything Bokuto-san.”

“Hey what about me ya dick?”

“You can cheer for us together with Suga and Daichi!”

With that remark, Bokuto got a kick to the back of his thighs, causing him to stumble to the floor.

“OKAY OKAY Iwa you can join us!”

“That’s more like it.”

“Let’s go sign us up now! ‘Kaashi you’re getting Kenma to join us too.” Bokuto said as he got up from the floor, dusting his pants as he readjusted his bag.

“I don’t think he’ll like that.”

“Sure he will!”

“Not really.”

“He’ll be fine, he’s got us!” Bokuto smiled a large toothy grin, pointing to himself, his body all puffed up and excited.

Akaashi smiled.

It wasn’t everyday you get to see the sun shining so bright in all it’s glory.

_Wait did he just call Bokuto the sun?_

“Race you to the admin building?” Bokuto asked iwaizumi.

“You’re on.”

And with that, they sprinted down the hallway, bags flapping against their backs as Akaashi watched them run.

Akaashi sighed, before he started towards the admin building where he eventually found a dejected and pouting Bokuto sitting on the floor and a proud Iwaizumi sitting on top of his shoulder.

“Do I even need to ask?”

“He cheated.”

“There’s no way to cheat, it was a race.”

“You still cheated.”

“Sure.”

“Ha you admit it!”

Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes.

“Anyway, you, me, this idiot here, Oikawa, Kenma, Kuroo, Suga and Daichi are all signed up for the basketball inter-dorm games.”

“Sure, thank you Iwaizumi-san.”

“Do you play any sports ‘kaashi?”

Akaashi’s breath got caught in his throat, a little embarrassed by his answer.

“Um, not really, I only really run when I feel like it. But I do find it interesting.”

Bokuto’s eyes light up.

“Really? That’s cool! You should come watch me play some time!”

Iwaizumi raises his eyebrow at the offer.

“Oh us! I mean us, like Kuroo and Oikawa too. It’d be fun!”

Bokuto caught himself, the smile not leaving his face even as he continued awkwardly.

Iwaizumi let out a snort, but still looked to Akaashi for an answer.

“Um, sure.”

“Hell yeah!!” Bokuto pumped a fist in the air.

“Alright let’s head back, Akaashi here looks like he’s about to pass out any minute from lack of sleep.”

“AGAASHEE do you need me to carry you back?”

Akaashi’s eyes widened, waving his hands in defence at Bokuto’s suggestion and backing away slowly.

He let out a boisterous laugh which Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes at a second time.

“I’m kidding, come on let’s go.”

As the 3 headed back to their block, Bokuto was talking Iwaizumi’s ear off about some internet hack for making your bed in 3 seconds, but all Akaashi could think about was being carried by those strong arms.

_Why must I be so gay?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Oikawa. I miss Oikawa. He is a fashion king and nothing can change my mind.


	5. New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They play basketball, chaos ensues.

“Kenma, we got to go.”

“No.”

“Please, they already signed you up and I don’t want to go alone.”

“I don’t care.”

“You know it wasn’t on purpose. I tried to tell them you wouldn’t want to go.”

It wasn’t a lie, although Akaashi didn’t try very hard in his argument against Bokuto. Who could say no to him?

Kenma just hid under his blanket, refusing to come out.

“Please, Kuroo will be sad.”

After a pause, a blonde head peeked out of the covers as he peered out to look at Akaashi with the most unimpressed look he’d ever seen from the smaller boy.

With a defeated sigh, Kenma got up and changed into a loose shirt and exercise short similar to Akaashi’s.

Akaashi just turned around while he changed.

_The bathroom’s really far away okay?_

With that, the boys left their room and headed to the first floor where they were meeting the rest.

Bokuto, Kuroo and Oikawa were dressed in their matching volleyball training attire, Iwaizumi, Suga and Daichi dressed in exercise attire similar to Akaashi and Kenma.

Akaashi noticed a brace on Oikawa’s knee.

_Was that always there?_

Not only that however, he noticed Bokuto wearing some sort of compression sleeves over his knees that stretched over his thighs, going just under his shorts.

_Fuck, his thighs look good. I wonder how they’d look like without them._

Realising his thoughts Akaashi snapped his head upwards in fear of getting caught staring only to see Bokuto who was staring straight at him, looking slightly dazed, lips slightly parted and eyes slightly lidded.

“Alright everyone is here! Shall we go to the courts?” Suga chimed, clapping his hands so loudly that both Bokuto and Akaashi jumped out of their skin.

Oikawa and Kuroo snickered before pausing and looking at each other in realisation as their smiles slipped off their face.

“HEY HEY HEY! Let’s go play some basketball!”

Bokuto jumped ahead, leading the way, while Kuroo and Oikawa stayed behind. Akaashi gave them a wary glance as they both stood still pointing at each other like in the Spiderman meme before looking at Akaashi at the same time who gave them both a glare.

As they reached the court, a huge disinterested male with purple hair named ‘Atsushi’ gave them a very monotone briefing, explaining the point system and the rules of the game to all the teams.

They then introduced the referees, a good looking blonde male - whose looks could rival that of Oikawa’s, the dark blue haired male he’d seen before, and two red headed males - one taller one shorter.

“First match in court 1 will be Fukurodani versus Nekoma, in court 2 will be Karasuno versus Inarizaki. Second match in court 1 will be Aoba Johsai versus Shiratorizawa and in court 2 will be Itachiyama and Kamomedai. Teams in first match may proceed to warm up.”

Bokuto, Kuroo, Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Daichi started, with the rest of them sitting on the bench to watch.

It was quite a hilarious sight, there were girls surrounding the court screaming Oikawa’s name who shot them a flirty smile with Iwaizumi angrily throwing the basketball at his head.

He also may or may not have accidentally thrown the ball out of bounds at the horde of girls.

“IWA-CHAN! I know you’re jealous of me but don’t attack my fans!”

“Sorry.” Iwaizumi smirked, not sounding the littlest bit sorry at all.

Oikawa was unsurprisingly good at shooting, being an accomplished setter his accuracy was pretty good. Iwaizumi was as athletic as anyone could be, able to break past a lot of the defenders, and Daichi was a really decent all rounder. The three of them making a pretty good trio. Kuroo and Bokuto however...

The first time Bokuto got the ball he held it up with both hands, jumping excitedly he yelled to the bench “Hey guys! I can hold the ball!” before it got hit out of his hands by the opponent and they got scored on.

“He’s really something else isn’t he?” Suga said to Akaashi.

Akaashi looked at the owl looking boy who was now chasing the ball rolling on floor and away from him like a child with Kuroo laughing his ass off in the middle of the court.

At least Akaashi now knows that there is one thing that Bokuto is horrible at - Basketball.

“Yeah, he really is.”

It was Akaashi’s turn on the court, together with Kenma, Suga, Iwaizumi and Daichi.

Iwaizumi powered through, earning a wolf whistle from Oikawa on the bench whilst fanning himself.

Kenma barely moved from his spot right under the net, camping there until someone passes the ball to him before making a shot.

Suga was another really accurate shooter as well, and surprisingly competitive as hell - encouraging the team with kind words before immediately switching to trash talking their opponents.

A pass was made to Akaashi who clumsily dribbled the ball across the court before making a pass to Daichi who tossed it right into the net.

“Nice pass Akaashi!”

Daichi double hi-fived him, followed by another double hi-five by Suga, a slap on the back from Iwaizumi (which he almost fell down from) and a tiny fist bump from none other than Kozume Kenma.

Akaashi smiled.

He was having fun.

.

.

.

.

.

By some sort of miracle, the team managed to make it all the way to the finals (which considering how many teams there were was not that impressive)- facing off with Shiratorizawa.

Currently, Akaashi, Bokuto, Kuroo, Oikawa and Kenma were on the court. Even after playing 2 games, they were still as clueless as when they had their first match.

Kuroo tried to do some trick shot that he saw online, which miserably failed as the ball completely missed the hoop, rebounding back to the ground before Bokuto tripped over it and falling to the ground.

Akaashi let out a laugh, the first in a long time. It wasn’t that he didn’t experience joy, of course he did. It was just a matter of whether he outwardly showed it or not. But no one was prepared for this sudden outburst, not even Akaashi himself, with his eyes shut, mouth open wide in a smile as he laughed at the scene in front of him.

“Bokuto, pass the ball!” Oikawa shouted from across the court.

Before Akaashi knew it, he sensed something flying right at him, bring his arms up to protect himself before he felt it.

The sudden sting in his finger as the ball made contact, as if his bones were crushed under the weight.

The ball fell to the floor together with Akaashi, gripping his right fingers in a tight grip with his left hand as he howled in pain.

_Fuck this really really hurts._

“Akaashi are you ok?”

“AKA-CHAN!”

“Shit quick get him out!”

“Time out!”

The team surrounded him, Kenma and Suga helping him up from the ground as he brought him over to the bench.

Akaashi gritted his teeth as the pain continued to worsen, still gripping his fingers tightly, wanting to numb the pain but also afraid to look at the injury.

“You guys go on ahead, we’ll take care of him.”

Daichi, Suga, Oikawa, Kuroo and Kenma continued on the court as Iwaizumi sat with Akaashi, while Bokuto was panicking, walking around and squatting next to Akaashi in worry.

“Agashee, I’m so sorry shit. What do I do? Oh my god I hurt you! Ahhhhh I’m such an idiot!”

Akaashi looked down at Bokuto and instantly felt bad for him despite the throbbing in his finger.

“It’s fine Bokuto-san,” Akaashi gritted out, however that just seemed to make Bokuto even more unnerved.

“Akaashi, need you to let go so we can take a look at it.” Iwaizumi spoke.

Taking a deep shaky breath, Akaashi slowly let go of his right hand, revealing a very swollen and blue index finger.

“AAGAASHEEE! AA It looks bad, I’m such a bad team mate I’M SO SORRY!”

Bokuto almost sounded like he was going to cry, crouching into a ball and turning away from Akaashi. Even his hair looks sad, drooping a little from the high spikes he was so used to seeing.

_He’s kind of dramatic isn’t he?_

“Probably jammed your finger, Bokuto go get some ice. Then go to our room and get the sports tape.”

He perked up immediately, quickly standing onto his feet, so quickly he almost lost his balance again.

“Right ice! Of course, got it. Ice. Tape. Tape. Tape. Where’s our tape again?”

“The middle cabinet.”

“Right! Middle cabinet! Okay. Okay, got it! Akaashi hang in there, I’ll be back soon!”

Bokuto started sprinting towards their dorm as if his life depended on it.

Iwaizumi let out a long sigh.

“He’ll be back soon, just hold out for a bit longer.”

The pain was still there, he couldn’t move his finger at all. It was blue with bruising at the joints. It was definitely going to be a little bitch to heal.

“You know Akaashi,” Iwaizumi started. “I think it was the first time we’ve heard you laugh.”

Akaashi looked up at Iwaizumi, cheeks heating up a little.

“Oh, I didn’t realise… sorry.”

“What are you apologising for?”

“Um, I don’t know. I guess I just never really had so much fun before.”

“I’m glad. Although you should probably laugh more. At least if you do that _someone_ wouldn’t get so distracted every time you do.”

_Really? Did Bokuto-san get distracted by my laugh?_

“I know what you’re thinking, and yes. Why’d you think the ball came flying your way?”

Confusion wrecked Akaashi’s mind before he was interrupted with a panting, sweaty Bokuto who looked like he sprinted all the way to get the items and back without stopping at all.

_He probably did._

He set the tape on the bench, as he took Akaashi’s injured hand carefully, gently placing the ice over the swollen finger.

Akaashi hissed in pain before it started to numb, the muscles in his body starting to relax.

He’d never seen Bokuto so focused before, eyes held an intensity as he slowly iced his finger.

The skin of his hand was rough, contrasted against the gentleness o this actions.

He felt warm, safe. He was being taken care of.

And he liked it.

“Thank you, Bokuto-san.”

Akaashi gave him a warm smile, the intensity didn’t leave his eyes even as he looked up at Akaashi’s face, but he could see his tense shoulders relax.

The worry left his face, despite still a twinge of worry in his eyes, he gave Akaashi a bright smile, teeth and all.

He got up from the floor and sat next to Akaashi on the bench, hands not leaving Akaashi’s, settling on his thigh with the ice still on the bruised finger as they continued to watch the match.

Akaashi didn’t mind.

.

.

.

.

.

_BEEEEEP_

The whistle blew and the match was over. They had lost to Shiratorizawa.

Oikawa was having an argument with a larger male, something about how he should’ve come to stay at Shiratorizawa instead with Oikawa just sticking his tongue out.

“How you doing Akaashi?”

Daichi asked as all of them surrounded him once more.

“He seems pretty comfortable to me.” Suga teased.

Kenma just patted his head.

Before he could answer them Bokuto beat him to it.

“He’s fine guys! I’m taking care of him see?”

“Oh yeah, I’m sure you’re taking real good care of him.”

Kuroo said with his signature smirk. Akaashi narrowed his eyes, suddenly hyper aware of the warmth of Bokuto’s hands.

Akaashi took the ice from Bokuto’s hands, bringing his own back to his own lap.

“I can do it now, thank you.”

Akaashi said, suddenly only feeling the sharpness of the cold ice and shaking off the disappointment lingering in Bokuto’s eyes.

_He’s just worried._

“GUYS! We won twenty points for our dorm, AND we get a 20% off voucher for the yakiniku place just off campus!”

Oikawa screeched, Bokuto immediately lighting up like a firecracker in excitement, jumping up from the bench.

“Let’s go now! It’s almost dinner time. It’ll be a celebratory dinner!”

“Celebrate what? Another injury caused by Bokuto Koutarou?” Iwaizumi teased.

Bokuto turned red in embarrassment at that remark.

“Dinner on Bokuto! I’m down with that.” Suga grinned.

“Hey hey hey! I don’t see any injuries on any of you, I’m only paying for Akaashi!”

Bokuto exclaimed giving Suga a small push.

“Do I get a say in this?”

“Nope! I’m treating you, no objections.”

Bokuto said as he slung his arm around Akaashi’s shoulders, suddenly really glad that Bokuto was close enough that he couldn’t see the blush and warmth appearing on his face.

Didn’t stop Oikawa from seeing it though, sending Akaashi a wink his way.

.

.

.

.

.

Akaashi has never seen someone eat so much before, but he wasn’t complaining if it resulted in Bokuto’s well built body.

As they all returned back to their block and said their goodbyes, Bokuto decided to linger for a bit.

“Do you need something Bokuto-san?”

Akaashi asked when they reached his floor. Kenma had gone ahead to shower - he’d had enough of social interaction for the day.

“Yeah, how’s your finger? I’m sorry again, you know, for hurting you.”

“It’s fine Bokuto-san, it was an accident.”

Akaashi lifted his still bruised finger, thankfully the swelling had gone down a little bit but he still couldn’t bend it.

“Yeah I know, but still. Anyway, the tape. Um, since the swelling is down a little you should tape your finger. Fingers. So you don’t accidentally hurt yourself more, and it heals faster.”

He took out a roll of black sports tape he brought together with the ice at the bench from his pocket.

“Y-you just need to tape your bruised finger and your middle finger together. One strip at the base and another at the- actually come on I’ll do it for you.”

Bokuto unravelled the tape, bringing it up to his mouth he used his teeth to tear it off into two strips, before taking Akaashi’s hand in the same gentle manner as he did just now he carefully wrapped the tape around the two fingers.

If Akaashi had to guess how it feels for ones heart to stop beating he’d have cited this exact moment.

His mind went completely blank, as if there were no thoughts other than Bokuto. Hot. Tape. Hand. Bokuto. _Hot_.

“There. Not too tight?” Bokuto asked, concern lacing his voice.

Akaashi’s mouth suddenly felt dry.

“No, it’s perfect.”

_You’re perfect._

“Great. You can keep this roll, let me know if you run out I’ve got tons. Keep icing it till all the swelling goes down and tape it up as much as possible but not too tight, gotta keep the circulation going. If it gets worse, let me know I’ll bring you to the doctor.”

Bokuto gave him a small smile, despite everything Akaashi could still see a twinge of guilt in Bokuto’s eyes.

“Got it Bokuto-san, thank you. Please don’t worry, I can take care of myself.”

Bokuto relaxes, but still says, “I know, but it was still my fault. So I have to take care of you.”

Knowing he can’t win against the boy, Akaashi just nodded his head.

Giving him his signature grin, he gives Akaashi a small wave.

"Goodnight ‘kaashi, take care."

“Good night, Bokuto-san.”

With that he left, jogging up the stairs while Akaashi was left with a heart that was beating way too fast to be normal and a roll of tape in his hands.

Akaashi had been so focused on what had happened between them, that he never really realised how kind Bokuto could really be. Sure, he was definitely hot, and had a body to die for, but Akaashi has found a new, different kind of attraction to the owl looking boy.

Maybe instead of fear of being found out or humiliated, his heart was beating for an entirely different reason.

_Yeah, this was definitely not good._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto ripping the tape with his teeth? Yes please.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter - more Bokuaka awaits!
> 
> Thank you guys for still sticking around :))


	6. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto becomes Akaashi's personal typing assistant.

If Akaashi thought that his heart could catch a break after that, he was complete and utterly wrong.

After that night when Bokuto taped up his finger, there was a sudden pounding on the door at 5am the next morning, the startling and irritation inducing noise caused Akaashi to roll away from his warm and comfortable bed and answer the door with eyes almost completely closed but paired with a scowl and a harsh “what”.

“AGAASHEE! Good morning! Here, I got you a new pack of ice for your finger, hope you’re feeling better! I’m gonna go for my run now but I’ll be back to help you tape your finger again ok? See you!”

Akaashi could barely make out the silver haired boy’s face before an extremely cold ice pack was shoved into his arms, shocking his system before he saw the blur of a broad back disappearing down the dark corridor.

_What the fuck?_

Unfortunately, that was not enough to get Akaashi’s body started (which required 5 different alarms, 2 cups of coffee and a shower to really wake him up proper), which means the ice pack was left on his desk, condensation pooling into a puddle and dripping onto the floor, while Akaashi was still passed out in the exact same position as when he flopped back down onto his bed after Bokuto’s surprise visit.

The second shock of the day, was when he awoke once again, the ice pack now wrapped in a clean towel, a cup of coffee on his desk and a certain golden eyed boy sitting on his chair, rolling around some of Akaashi’s pens in boredom.

“What the fuck?!”

Akaashi woke up with a start, his eyes widening way to quickly for his poor sleep deprived head, before pressing his injured finger into the bed accidentally, letting out a sharp “Ah” before there was a strong grip on his wrist to stop the pain.

“Shit sorry didn’t mean to scare you.”

Despite the sincerity in Bokuto’s voice, Akaashi still couldn’t get over his shock and confusion.

“What are you doing in my room. How’d you get in?”

“You didn’t lock the door when I knocked this morning! So I came in to see you were sleeping and you didn’t ice it so I decided to wait till you woke up. Didn’t think you’d wake up this late though, but it’s ok! Oh yeah I got you coffee too, I decided to take a longer route to this coffeeshop. I don’t particularly like coffee, but Suga says it’s good, and you looked like you needed it. Didn’t know how you liked it so I just got milk and sugar.”

_Oh so that wasn’t a dream._

“What about Kenma?”

“What about me?” Kenma replied, still tucked under his covers staring intently at his phone.

“Why…?”

Akaashi couldn’t finish his question.

_Why did you let him in? Why didn’t you chase him out? Why did you just let him sit here like a creep? Why is this situation okay to you? Why?_

Kenma just shot him a look that basically screamed “just go with it” that had Akaashi looking back at the older boy, who gave him an awkward smile.

“I’m sorry, it’s just… I did say I was going to take care of you ‘kaashi. Is… is that okay?”

There goes his heart again, racing just because of some damn words that come out of his mouth. Or maybe it was the sweet actions of the boy in front of him.

Or maybe it was just the damn boy.

“It’s fine Bokuto-san, I was just surprised to see you here.”

“Oh okay! Here the ice started melting so I thought I’d put it in a towel.”

Akaashi put it on his sore finger, relaxing into the coolness immediately.

Bokuto started talking about his run, how he saw a cute puppy on a walk, stopped to talk to an elderly lady buying groceries at a market and even took some pictures of a weird looking plant he saw on his new route that day.

Despite Akaashi’s inclination towards solitude and silence, he found that he didn’t mind Bokuto’s rambling - even a sense of comfort, like Bokuto was an old friend of his that never lost touch.

“Ok, let me help you change your tape. Also, what kind of work do you have? I’m going to be your personal writing assistant. Just tell me what you want to write and I’ll do it.”

Bokuto said, as he unwrapped Akaashi’s fingers.

“What?”

“You can’t write can you? I’ll write for you! I’ll be your hands! I’ll study with you and write for you till you can write yourself.”

Bokuto grinned, as If it was the best idea in the whole world.

Akaashi almost felt bad for bursting his bubble.

“Bokuto-san, I type out all my essays.”

“Oh.”

Bokuto quietened down, furrowing his brows as he entered into what seemed like deep thought.

His eyes lit up in a flash of excitement as it snapped up to meet Akaashi’s again.

“I’ll just help you type then!”

Despite this urge for Akaashi to tell Bokuto that he was perfectly capable of typing on his own even with just 8 fingers, the pure selflessness in Bokuto’s demeanour made Akaashi suppress that urge all the way down.

“Sure Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto’s lights up even more than he already is, a sight that makes Akaashi feel a warmth inside that he can’t seem to describe.

“Great! Cus I already took a picture of your schedule and figured out what time I can meet you and I can help you with your work. So you just let me know! Or I’ll ask, either ways fine.”

Akaashi was unsure of how to respond to the sudden barrage of information - which is also the fact that Bokuto has a lot of information on him just by being in his room for an hour or so. Also the fact that it was way more forward (and even a little creepy) than he was used to facing with other people.

Akaashi suddenly realised that the boy in front of him was in fact just as fuzzy as when he answered the door this morning and started patting around his bed for the lost pair of spectacles that he fell asleep with the night before - finding it in the place underneath where his lower back had been - before putting it on to finally get a proper look at the self-invited guest.

Unfortunately, he was not ready for the surprised look on Bokuto’s face, eyes wide and curious, hair still ridiculously spiked and his muscular build attired in a muscle tank and exercise shorts from his run that morning - all in HD 1080p resolution.

“AGASHEEE! I didn’t know you were blind!”

Akaashi huffed at the comment, giving him an impassive look,

“I am not _blind_ Bokuto-san, I am myopic, I just wear contacts most of the time.”

“You should wear glasses more often. It suits you!”

Bokuto gave Akaashi that same bright smile, genuine and happy and warm.

Even though Akaashi doesn’t like wearing his glasses, and would still stick to contacts most of the time, he feels that he just may make an exception for the golden-eyed boy.

“Thank you Bokuto-san, I’ll think about it,” Akaashi said giving him a small smile of his own.

“Alright, it’s set then. I’ve gotta shower and then head to class soon, so I’ll check up on you again in a bit. See you! Bye Kenma!”

Bokuto just grabbed his phone and with an energetic wave exited the room he barged into just an hour ago.

Akaashi let out a shaky sigh, reaching out to grab the warm coffee on his desk and cradled it in between his 2 palms and stared.

“Simp.”

The small smile he didn’t even realise wander onto his face immediately dropped into a scowl, and unimpressed eyes cut to the dyed blonde on the bed at the other end of the room.

“Shut up.”

Suddenly, Akaashi’s phone lit up with a string of messages that immediately caught the attention of the raven haired boy.

**From unknown number:** ****

**> hi akaashi!** ****

**> it’s me bokuto!!** ****

**> got ur number frm knms** ****

**> kenms*** ****

**> knma*** ****

**> kenma*** ****

**> jfc** ****

**> anw** ****

**> jus texting u so u hv my number!** ****

Akaashi whipped his head to look at his supposed roommate who was still staring at his own phone.

“You gave him my number?”

Kenma just rolled his eyes.

“Like I said - simp.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The first time they meet alone was in the library, the very same one where he had spilled his secret to Oikawa. Despite their intention to get work done, Bokuto would not stop whining about being hungry and needing a snack that they decided to just abandon the library (much to Akaashi’s dismay) and go to a small cafe in school that served pastries and coffee.

“What do you want ‘Kaashi?”

Bokuto got up from their seats, about to make his way to the counter.

“It’s okay, I can get it on my own.”

Bokuto just shook his head vigorously.

“Nope, sit down I’m buying! What do you want?”

“Bokuto-san, it’s alright I can pay f-“

“Agashee, just tell me what you want.”

Akaashi narrowed his eyes.

“Nothing then.”

Bokuto pouted, before making his way to the counter.

Akaashi let out a sigh, opening up his laptop and finding all his documents before there were 2 sandwiches on the table, a glass of iced tea and a cup of warm coffee placed right in front of him.

Surprised, Akaashi looked up to see a bright Bokuto giving him a radiant smile.

Akaashi’s heart ached.

He couldn’t explain the little jumps in his heart beat whenever Bokuto does something for him, the added warmth in his face, and definitely not the giddy happiness of being on the receiving end of someone’s kindness.

_Simp._

“Thank you Bokuto-san.”

“Don’t sweat it. Now, what do you need me to type today?”

.

.

.

.

The next time they meet was at a bench right outside the gym that Bokuto has his volleyball practice after.

He had turned up earlier to meet Akaashi to help him with his work, greeting him in his practice attire and those sinful looking compression sleeves and knee pads.

“Um, then… hmm, let me think… the poem had a sort of rhythm that was carried out by having the same number of syllables in each line, creating the effect of fluidity and continuity which relates to the central theme of… er… the irreversibility of the passage of time.”

To be honest, Akaashi was just talking out of his ass 99% of the time, trying to force out 1500 words of pure bullshit that sounds pretentious enough to get an A on his poem analysis.

That, however, goes completely over the older boy’s head as he hangs on to every word Akaashi says, brows furrowed in concentration as he diligently types out every word that comes out of his mouth.

“Bo-chan! Since when were you ever early?” Oikawa sneakily slides into the seat next to Bokuto, nudging him with his elbow before looking up at the younger boy opposite him, giving him an almost evil looking smirk.

Actually, scratch that. It could almost rival Kuroo’s at this point.

“Oya oya? Look who we have here!”

Speak of the devil.

Kuroo slides into the seat next to Akaashi, draping his arm around Akaashi’s shoulders. Akaashi didn’t even need to look up to know what Kuroo’s face looked like in that moment.

“Oiks look at this! Akaashi is so smart, he wrote this essay just by looking at some lame poem.”

Oikawa took one peek at the essay on Akaashi’s laptop screen (that Akaashi was not allowed to see or touch once it went into Bokuto’s hands) before bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

With his interest piqued, Kuroo pushes himself up using Akaashi’s shoulders as leverage to peek over at the laptop screen opposite him.

Before he knew it, Kuroo broke into maniacal laughter as well.

_What’s so funny?_

With Akaashi’s curiosity getting the better of him, he stood up as well, looking over at his supposed essay, only to realise that Bokuto had taken the fact that he instructed him to “type out every word I say” way too literally.

Every “um” when Akaashi stumbled, every “hm” as he collected his thoughts, and even every pause when Akaashi was thinking for too long was indicated with a “…”, littering his essay with all his additional remarks and punctuation.

“Bokuto-san! Did you do this to my other essay the other day too?”

Akaashi raised his voice, half horrified but also half amused at the new direction his essay had taken.

Bokuto let out his suppressed laughter, joining the other 2 with a slightly embarrassed blush to his neck.

“I’m sorry agaashe, it’s just you sound so serious and smart and stuff so I thought it would make you laugh!”

It was so simple. To make him laugh. To make him happy.

And he succeeded.

“Thank you, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi smiled at the boy.

Bokuto lit up at the words, about to open his mouth before Akaashi quickly continued.

“However, I would need you to take them all out and back to the original from before I submit it this Friday because I cannot afford to drop to a B.”

Bokuto pouted.

“Agaaashiiiiii!”

“Brrr, you feel that Kuroo-chan? It’s suddenly so cold here.” Oikawa started rubbing his arms in his “attempt” to warm himself up.

“You’re right Oiks, _ice cold._ ”

Their eyes locked onto Akaashi with a small smirk, of which Akaashi just rolled his eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

The next time they meet, they were back in the library. Bokuto was donning his usual exercise attire, wearing his Todai Volleyball team jacket together with his spiked hair that seemed to defy gravity.

Akaashi on the other hand, had stayed up late (as usual) reading up on the material for his next class, dark circles under his eyes as he struggled to keep awake.

“Bokuto-san?”

Akaashi said before a yawn escaped his lips, hand quickly coming up to cover his mouth.

Bokuto had helped him type out more than half of his current assignment before he decided that he could not stay awake.

Bokuto looked up from the computer to look at Akaashi, golden eyes meeting clouded steel blue, the light from Akaashi’s laptop illuminating off the curious facial features of the older boy.

“Hm?”

“I’m sorry, I’m really tired. Do you mind if I take a nap?”

“Sure! I mean no. As in, I don’t mind. I’ll just do my own work for a bit.”

Akaashi nodded, leaning his head into his arms as he lay down on the table.

He looked up at the silver haired boy, who slowly closed the laptop and started rummaging in his own bag for his own worksheets.

Akaashi felt a pang of guilt. He was using so much of Bokuto’s time, _enjoying_ the time even when Bokuto still had his own work to complete. Akaashi didn’t even really need Bokuto to help him so much, agreeing only because Bokuto would have felt bad about the injury he caused. Or maybe, it was something else?

_Ha. Sure._

Through his hazy, lidded eyes, Akaashi looked at the lightly tanned skin of Bokuto’s complexion, his loud eyebrows, the curve of his nose, the way the library lights cast a shadow of his ridiculous hair onto his face, the little quirk of his lips as he begins to chew on the back of his pen as he studies the questions on his paper, before sleep had overcome him and all he saw was black.

Akaashi’s leg jerked, kicking the chair opposite him, creating a loud screech in the quiet library.

He sat up quickly, heart beating so quick before realising that him falling down over a cliff was just a dream.

He felt a piece of clothing drop from his shoulders and onto the floor. Turning around to pick it up, Akaashi realised it was a university jacket.

A volleyball university jacket.

Realisation dawned on him as Akaashi quickly whipped his head around to look for the senior he was supposed to study with, before noticing that he was indeed gone, the chair he kicked was empty, and with no signs of return.

However, there was something on the table that wasn’t there before. A bright yellow post it note, written in a messy scrawl and a small cute drawing of an owl in the corner.

**_“Hi Akaashi! I have to go for class, but you looked like you really needed the sleep so I decided not to wake you up. Keep the jacket, don’t get a cold!”_ **

With the jacket in his hands, his cheeks warm as he realised that Bokuto had covered him with it as he slept.

That same warmth crept into his chest, feeling it tighten as the air seemed to leave his lungs at the thought of the sweet gesture.

This was not good for his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Sorry for the long wait, was bit busier this week but glad to finally have it up!
> 
> Where on earth can I get a Bokuto? I need one in my life rn.. stat.
> 
> Also, happy Akaashi day! He deserves the whole world :")


	7. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi helps Bokuto study. He feels feelings.

Akaashi stared at the volleyball jacket hanging on the back of his chair - untouched. Ever since Bokuto had left his jacket with him, he was unsure of what to do with it.

He had wanted to return it to the boy the next time they met up but he had forgotten to bring it - intentionally or unintentionally? Not even Akaashi himself knows. However, Bokuto hadn’t mentioned anything about it, nor did he ask for it back so Akaashi had just assumed that he could keep it, at least for a little while longer.

However, Akaashi did not have the guts to put it on, even in the privacy of his own room.

The first time Kenma returned to the room and spotted the jacket that obviously did not belong to his roommate, he just stood there and pointed to the article of clothing and looking straight at Akaashi.

“I fell asleep. Bokuto left it for me because it was cold.”

Akaashi explained, thankful that his roommate was not one to ask too many questions.

Unfortunately, a mere 3 minutes later said roommate’s best friend decided to knock down their door and taunt Akaashi for the next 30 minutes.

“Akaashi! Didn’t know you played volleyball too!”

“Akaashi, isn’t this jacket a size too big, you don’t seem that muscular are you sure it’s yours?”

“Akaashi I’d love to see one of your famous line shots one of these days.”

“Akaashi I can’t believe you stole someone’s jacket! I’m going to have to report you to the campus security for theft.”

“Kuroo-san…”

Akaashi rubbed his temples with both hands, eyes closed in clear annoyance as he listened to Kuroo’s incessant teasing.

“Relax Akaashi, I’m just messing with ya. But seriously, Bokuto doesn’t just give away his clothes for free you know.”

“We were in the library. It was cold. Bokuto had a jacket. That’s it.”

“Yeah, and did he ask for it back?”

Heat climbed to settle in Akaashi’s cheeks.

“N-no.”

“Conclusion?”

“I’ll give it back.”

“You’re not very good at lying you know, Akaashi.”

And boy was Kuroo right.

Kenma was currently out for a tutorial, so Akaashi had the room to himself for a while.

He stared at the jacket - it was white with light blue and yellow accents, with the words University of Tokyo Volleyball embroidered on the back.

Never represented any school in sports before, Akaashi never owned one of these. Even though they weren’t the best quality, neither were they the most fashionable, there was a sense of pride that came to wearing one of them. Even if that pride was vicarious, there was still something about being close enough to someone to be able to do so.

_Close. Would I consider Bokuto-san and I to be close? Would he consider us to be close?_

Absentmindedly, Akaashi picked up the jacket, curiosity got the better of him as he slipped it on.

It was big, slightly loose around the shoulders and wrists - sleeves a little too long covering a third of his hands, with the hem ending halfway past his ass. The lining was a bit rough, but being oversized it was a comfortable fit.

Not to mention, it smelled like Bokuto.

Not that Akaashi really knows what Bokuto smells like, but it was almost unidentifiable.

It was like a smell that could only be described as Bokuto - safe, comfortable and calming.

Akaashi relaxed into the fabric, admiring the way that the jacket fit, wondering how he looked in it as compared to the way Bokuto had looked in it - filling it out perfectly and living up to the Todai volleyball name.

A sudden noise from the hallway interrupted Akaashi’s thoughts, heart rate suddenly spiking irrationally knowing that it wasn’t actually Kenma, but still quickly shucking off the jacket to place it back onto the back of his chair as if he never put it on in the first place.

_What the fuck am I doing?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

“Akaaaashiiiii… I’m tired I don’t wanna study anymore…”

Bokuto whined, flopping onto Akaashi’s bed dramatically and placing his head underneath Akaashi’s pillow to wallow.

How they got there in the first place?

Well, ever since Bokuto started to help Akaashi with typing out his essays, the two had started to make it a routine, even after the bruising had gone away and Akaashi had full mobility in his fingers.

Within the 3 weeks, they had become accustomed to each other’s schedules, Bokuto coming to find Akaashi whenever he was off class or before training, and Akaashi expecting to see the older boy sitting opposite him at the library or at the cafeteria that they frequent.

Sometimes they would sit in silence, with Bokuto strangely quiet as he focused on completing his assignment (which was usually when he only had a few hours left to submit it). Sometimes they wouldn’t even touch their work at all, Bokuto not even bothering to take out his work whilst talking to Akaashi about his day, practice, what he had for lunch or even what he learnt in his lecture that day. As much as Akaashi tried to continue his work, he always found himself drawn to whatever Bokuto had to say - no matter how mundane or lame the topic seemed to be. He was just impossible to ignore.

Sometimes, and more often than not, was when Bokuto was like this - completely unfocused, whining about how much he didn’t want to do his work, all the while Akaashi was trying his best to focus on his and entertain Bokuto at the same time.

Unfortunately, finals week was approaching and they (Bokuto) really needed to get their shit together and be ready for their examinations.

Because the libraries were filling up reaching full capacity from the throngs of sleep-deprived and desperate college students, they had shifted their study sessions to the comforts of Akaashi’s room. (Akaashi was not ready to step into Bokuto’s room despite multiple offers)

Despite being over so often, Bokuto never once decided to take his jacket back, and Akaashi has now unofficially claimed it as his own.

Just like how Bokuto automatically claims Akaashi’s bed - knowing that Akaashi prefers to study at a desk.

“Bokuto-san, finals are next week. You can’t not study.”

Akaashi leans back into his chair, looking at the sorry sight of a grown ass man trying to hide himself from the large amount of work he had to do.

Never in a million years did Akaashi ever think he would see the same boy that he had a one night stand with, lying in his bed and whining like a child being forced into doing homework.

But here he is.

“Akaashi, do you think… um, you can help me study?”

Bokuto suddenly looked extremely nervous.

He was biting his lip - something that he never did (at least in all the times that Akaashi had stared at his lips - which may or may not be a lot depending on who you ask.)

To see someone who normally had this air of confidence around him, who felt comfortable enough in almost any situation to be unapologetically himself look so nervous made Akaashi wonder what it was that could make Bokuto sweat just like that.

“I’m afraid I would be completely useless in the field of science - particularly sports. How could I help you?”

Confused was an understatement. Unless it was writing related, how could Akaashi possibly know how to help Bokuto at all with his work?

“Um…. I have an anatomy exam coming up, and I’m kinda having trouble understanding and remembering everything on a 2D diagram.”

His cheeks burned a bright pink.

“And… I know I won’t be able to remember like a normal person would, even if I keep staring at this piece of paper.”

His honey eyes drifted to the side, not matching Akaashi’s confused gaze as he slowly continued.

“Can you… um… do you think you could maybe… be my real life model?”

Bokuto finally stumbled out, catching Akaashi by surprised judging from the sudden widening of his dark sea green eyes.

_Model?_

“Um… sure?”

Frankly, Akaashi didn’t know why he agreed, not fully understanding what exactly Bokuto wanted him to do but it didn’t seem to matter when he voiced his agreement.

However, the confusion melted away the moment Bokuto’s whole body lighted up - from the way his eyes shone, his whole body sitting up straighter than before, the nervousness washing away into a bright smile.

Even his hair seemed to perk up - but Akaashi was pretty sure he was just seeing things at that point.

“Awesome! OK Akaashi I need you to stand up,” Bokuto guiding Akaashi off his chair to stand, Akaashi suddenly feeling the awkward as Bokuto started moving his stiff body around like a… like a model.

“Alright feet facing forward, palms out… and there! Anatomical position.”

Akaashi quirked his eyebrow at Bokuto - silently asking “Is this it you weirdo?”

“Do you need me to take off my shirt as well?” Akaashi joked, a small huff escaping his lips.

“Oh, that’d be great actually!”

The smile vanished from Akaashi’s face.

_Wait seriously?_

“Oh… er alright.”

Akaashi fought the blush that threatened to bloom on his cheeks, willing his nerves to calm down and not get the best of him as he slowly took his shirt off and folded it neatly before placing it on his bed.

He may or may not have failed, considering the intense golden eyes that lasered in on his movements and on his very bare torso.

Akaashi stood awkwardly, unsure what he was meant to do now - especially as it seemed as if Bokuto just shut off for a moment, needing Akaashi to wave a few times in his face before he received any reaction.

Bokuto quickly took a blank inked pen from the bed, uncapping it with his teeth before scribbling something on Akaashi’s forearm.

**_Flexor carpi radialis._ **

_What is that? Is that…_

“Latin?” Akaashi asked out loud without realising until he received a response.

“Its the name of the muscle, in your forearm. Cool right!”

Bokuto smiled, before sheepishly laughing.

“Although, I can’t really remember the rest, except gluteus maximus - because I know thats the butt. Ha! So anyway, that’s what you’re gonna help me with ‘Kaashi! Can I?”

Bokuto held up the uncapped pen with a questioning look in his eyes.

_Some writing can’t hurt, right?_

Akaashi nodded, staring at the tip of the ink pen as it touches his skin, feeling the soft drag of the metal, leaving a trail of black messy lines across his skin, slightly off to the side of the first few words.

**_Palmaris Longus._ **

He’d never seen Bokuto so quiet and focused before, looking at his notes and then transferring the labels onto Akaashi’s body. First his forearm, then his arm, before he travelled up to his shoulder.

Was this the weirdest thing that Akaashi has ever done? Probably. And if the person with the pen was anyone other than Bokuto - who was weird in his own right and therefore allowed some kind of understandability regarding his weird study methods - he would have given it a hard pass.

But for some reason, despite the self-consciousness of having his exposed body being examined and studied like a diagram from a handsome student, it did not feel as invasive as it should have been.

The focused boy moved behind him, starting to scribble on his back, a eliciting a shiver from the younger as the pen travelled to his lower back.

Apart from the soft sounds of background music - that Bokuto insisted on playing to convince Akaashi that he would be able to study much better over dead silence, even though Akaashi knew it was only a guise for Bokuto to play his music choices - Akaashi became hyperaware of every breath that he took, the tickling sensation of the pen, the proximity of Bokuto’s face to his body and the warmth of his hand as he pressed it against his body like a map he was trying to figure out.

Akaashi let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding, but then tensed up again when he felt the pen on the back of his thigh, just slightly below the hem of his shorts. He realised then that Bokuto had kneeled down onto the floor behind him, slowly working his way down as he referred to the diagram on his notes.

_This position would’ve been way more fun in a different context._

Akaashi scolded himself for thinking lewd things when Bokuto was just trying to study in his strange way.

He was extremely grateful that Bokuto could not see his face right now, fighting for his life not to show any emotion at all despite the overwhelming heat he was starting to feel rise from him.

As the writing stopped at his calves, Boktuo slowly got off his knees and moved around to face Akaashi who quickly avoiding the older boy’s line of sight by ducking his head.

That proved to be fruitless as Bokuto wasn’t looking at his face, eyes zeroed in on his chest as he continued his scribbles.

Akaashi prayed to whatever God that he was told was out there that Bokuto did not feel the rapid beating of his heart as his hand moved across his chest.

_Why the fuck did I agree to this?!_

Akaashi looked down at the markings on his skin, trailing across his chest, and then down to his stomach, before Bokuto goes to kneel in front of him, and starts to write on his thigh.

Akaashi’s face burns, feeling like he was going to burst into sweat because of the extremely compromising position that he and Bokuto is currently in, not to mention the hands on his inner thigh as the student diligently pens down the various muscles located there.

And of course, it all goes over Bokuto’s head, leaving Akaashi to fight the battle on his own. Though Akaashi wouldn’t have wanted the senior to catch him in this state, internally trying to will away any possibility of a hard on as he tried to ignore the warm touches of his hands on his skin.

All of a sudden the torture ended, Bokuto getting up from his knees and taking a step back to stare at his masterpiece like a full fledged artist.

A shirtless Akaashi stood in the middle of his room, covered in black pen ink, nervously chewing on his bottom lip as he noted Bokuto’s wandering eyes.

They stood in silence for who knows how long until Bokuto snapped out of his hyper focused state and beamed at an extremely self-conscious and flustered Akaashi, raising both arms up in excitement.

“I’m gonna ace my exam! Thanks Akaashi, you’re the best!”

And just like that, Akaashi’s worries melted away, the shame of being exposed just evaporated from hearing Bokuto’s direct praise.

He never thought that he would ever find someone that could do that for him, push him to do something so outside of his comfort zone so easily, to erase his worries so quickly, and lift him up.

Bokuto wasn’t just happy or quirky. His quirks radiate joy that is so incredibly infectious it’s admirable.

Akaashi wishes he could be more like him - to be able to be so open with his emotions and express so freely to even strangers - to be himself.

_It must be liberating._

“I’m sure you can do it, Bokuto-san.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

Despite his newfound admiration for Bokuto, Akaashi still reconsidered his life choices as he began scrubbing off the ink from his skin, passing his hand over it multiple times just to remove it all completely.

He didn’t know what he was thinking. The past few weeks he had spent more time with Bokuto - the boy he had sex with that doesn’t know had sex with him - than anyone else in his unfortunately small social circle.

Yes it had started out with Bokuto wanting to make up for the injury he caused, but Akaashi’s finger was long healed, but their study sessions had only increased since then.

It was an easy friendship, albeit different from his with Kenma, Bokuto was just so easy to get along with. He could talk about anything and everything from his shower thoughts to his gruelling practice sessions to what he ate for breakfast. All Akaashi needed to do was listen.

Oftentimes, Bokuto would ask for validation from Akaashi, faking dejection when Akaashi bluntly shuts him down but recovers quickly to his normal cheerful self.

Bokuto just seemed so simple that it was comforting to have someone like him in his life. And Bokuto unknowingly crawled to one of the top most treasured companions Akaashi has ever had.

He would even call him a close friend.

Maybe this was what Kuroo had meant? To not let his fear get in the way of this blooming friendship.

Kuroo knew that Bokuto needed someone to listen to him, to handle the raw ball of energy and enthusiasm, accompany him when he was alone so he wouldn’t spend that time imploding on himself with his restlessness.

Akashi also appreciated the lack of silence in his life - the too still quiet that he now couldn’t imagine having without the voice of the owl looking boy floating through his mind.

_Did Kuroo really see all this?_

Focusing his attention back to erasing the words on his skin - he noticed a bunch of words in his inner elbow that were out of place.

Those weren’t in latin - they were in Japanese.

**_Thanks for your help Akaashi :) I’ll ace the exam for you!_ ** ****

Akaashi smiled, the same feeling warming his heart as he read the little note on his skin.

He finally realises the rise in his heart rate was no longer from fear, the actions of their past accepted and kept away. He was more at peace with his past actions, and in place a growing affection for the boy.

It definitely wasn’t the way things were supposed to go, but then again, when does it ever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very Akaashi centric chapter - I wanted to focus a bit more on Akaashi's thoughts and what he thought of his development with Bokuto.
> 
> Not as much plot I guess, but more bokuaka! Akaashi is learning how to feel some good feelings <3
> 
> Thank you all for still sticking around! I'd love to read all your comments


	8. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a college AU without a mandatory clubbing chapter?

Excited cheers and chatter filled the hallways as the students were released from their final exam for the term. Akaashi had never been so happy to finally return to his room and just pass out for the rest of the day.

At least for now, he could ignore the scattered papers and notes on the floor, highlighters and post its littering his desk from his all nighters that he’d been pulling leading up to finals week, and just sleep.

The caffeine fix from this morning already wearing out as his lids felt heavier and heavier as he walked back to his room.

“Hey! Akaashi, wait up.”

This time, instead of Iwaizumi and Bokuto, Akaashi turned around to see Suga in a sweater and jeans. He was carrying a bunch of notes in his hands with his bag slung over his shoulder.

“Suga-san, you just finished your exams?”

“Hell yeah! What I studied didn’t come out, but I managed to smoke 4 pages of bullshit that should get me through.” Suga laughed, practically radiating angelic beauty while doing so.

 _No wonder Daichi is smitten._ Akaashi smiles inwardly.

They start talking about lousy teachers and hilarious quiz questions that lazy professors put in their tests when suddenly Suga springs a question on him.

“By the way, we were thinking of going to a club later to celebrate. You wanna come with us?”

_A club?_

Akaashi trips over his own foot, stumbling forwards but catches himself quickly enough that Suga didn’t realise it was because of what he had said.

“You mean the one just down the street from here?”

“Yeah! You’ve been there?” Suga asks excitedly.

“Nope.” Akaashi lied, easily through his teeth despite the sudden chills he feels down his spine.

He’d just begun to get over it and this has to come up.

“Even better, come on we’ll take you. It’s fun! Finals are over, you should loosen up a bit!”

Suga beams, excitement to bring Akaashi out on a “virgin” experience proves to be too much as he continued without waiting for Akaashi’s reply.

“Ooo I know, I’ll come over to your room, dress you up and make you look HOT! Who knows, you might snag someone real cute. We can dress Kenma up too! Oh this is so fun, I can’t wait!”

With that, Suga started skipping ahead, leaving Akaashi stunned behind the grey haired senior.

Maybe he judged him too quickly. Suga was insane.

.

.

.

.

.

_Knock knock knock._

Akaashi wearily opened the door, only for Suga to bust in.

Kenma’s eyes went wide with shock, clearly surprised at the sudden intrusion.

He was wearing a cute dark red jacket over a white top and black jeans that made his legs look really good.

“Alright, let’s take a look at your clothes.”

Suga barged his way towards Akaashi’s closet, looking through all Akaashi’s clothes and pulling random shirts and jeans onto his bed, before moving onto Kenma’s closet, repeating the same procedure.

The two younger boys stared in shock? Awe? Fear? as the senior boy shoved the outfits into their hands and ordered them to get changed.

Scurrying to the bathroom to get change, Akaashi looked at the clothes that Suga had picked out for him.

Faded black ripped jeans, and a slim fitting black shirt. It was a simple outfit, nothing too fancy or out of the ordinary.

He supposes there’s not much Suga can really do with his lack of clothing options to be fair.

He walked out to see Kenma, wearing baggy dark blue jeans and a black turtleneck sweater which half his face was already retreating into.

The pair walked back to their room, opening the door only be bombarded with another loud greeting. 

“AKA-CHAN! KEN-CHAN! Wow, looking good, you guys should dress up a little more often, sweat pants and hoodies are so last season.”

Oikawa huffed, sitting on Akaashi’s bed with a suspicious pouch next to him.

Unlike the dark colours the rest of them were sporting, Oikawa was in a light blue collared button up shirt and white skinny jeans.

“Weren’t you just wearing sweatpants and a hoodie like an hour ago?”

Suga teased, Oikawa quickly defending himself that he simply had only a single braincell to make that decision because he was up late studying for his exam.

“Anyway, Aka-chan put this on!” Oikawa held out a black choker, with a little black gem hanging down the middle.

Akaashi took the choker in his hand, inspecting it before looking into a mirror and hooking it around his neck, admiring the way it hugs it.

He looked… really good.

“Ugh, why do you look good in everything? Just keep it, get it out of my sight.” Oikawa dramatised.

He continued to look at himself in the mirror. He’s never really worn accessories before, although it was hard not to admit that they were really pretty.

“Kenma you look so cute!”

Suga gushed, causing Akaashi to turn around to look at his roommate with two gold clips in his long hair and an unimpressed expression on his face.

Suga was right, he did look adorable.

“Makeup time!”

_Excuse me?_

Horror fell onto both their faces as Oikawa held up the suspicious looking bag from his bed, opening and pouring the contents out in a messy pile.

He hadn’t the slightest clue what any of them were.

Kenma questioning gaze prompted Oikawa to elaborate.

“I have an older sister who wanted a younger sister. Gave all her old stuff to me and forced me to learn so we could do each other’s make up. But don’t worry! It’s not going to be much.”

Oikawa dragged a stubborn Kenma to sit in front of him before getting to work.

“Relax your face.”

“Close your eyes.”

“Look up."

“No not your face. Your eyes.”

“Ok now your face.”

“Alright you’re all done!”

If Akaashi wasn’t impressed with Oikawa’s skill set by now, he’d definitely be lying.

Kenma’s eyelashes were just a little longer and more full, his eyebrows filled in and just a little bit of neutral shadow on the lid.

It really wasn’t much, but Kenma looked absolute gorgeous.

_I guess it won’t hurt to try._

“Your turn Aka-chan!” Oikawa sang, sending Kenma to Suga before grabbing Akaashi and setting him on his own bed.

He followed Oikawa’s instructions, feeling a soft brush on his eyelids, a cool liquid on his lash line, then a dusting on his cheeks and lastly a gloss touch his lips.

“Aaarghhhhh I’m pissed. I’m actually pissed. Who gave you the right to look better than me!”

Oikawa whined, ranting about good genes and hot boys while going off to do himself over.

Akaashi took the time to look at himself in the mirror.

If he couldn’t look away before with the choker, he definitely won’t be able to tear his eyes away from his reflection now.

He looked stunning. The eyeliner accentuated his heavy lidded eyes perfectly, a shadowy cool tones on his eye lids making them look bigger yet seductive at the same time. There was a light blush on his cheeks and a gloss over his lips that makes Akaashi wish he would take care of himself more just to look like that on a daily basis.

He looks fucking hot.

Why had he not discovered this earlier? All he needed was 2 bottoms giving him a mini makeover to make him the sexiest he has ever looked and felt.

“Alright we’re ready let’s go!”

Suga excitedly yelled, both he and Oikawa were sporting similar looks that complimented their faces accordingly, interrupting Akaashi’s ogling at himself in the mirror.

With that, the four headed downstairs to meet up with the rest.

“I really needed the toilet, but then my professor didn’t want to let me because I went before and if he didn’t know better I could be cheating right under his nose. So then I said, come with me! Because what’s better proof than seeing with your eyes!”

Bokuto exasperatedly explained, Kuroo thoughtfully nodding his head as he listened.

“So... you basically asked your professor to watch you take a piss.”

Kuroo rephrased amusedly.

“Well what else was I supposed to do? Take a piss in the middle of the exam hall? Honestly teachers need to stop preventing their students from going to the toilet. What if I have massive diarrhoea? What if, everyone in the exam hall just has like massive diarrhoea a the same time? Are they going to deny everyone the right to excretion? I don’t know man, I just think-“

Bokuto tried to continue but Kuroo’s attention was focused entirely on something else - or rather someone else.

“Bro...”

“I - what Kuroo are you listening to me?”

“No. But dude...” a low whistle escaped between Kuroo’s lips. “Look.”

Bokuto followed Kuroo’a gaze, only for it to land on none other than Akaashi Keiji.

“I hope you managed to take your piss Bokuto-san.”

Akaashi mused, giving him a small smile as he watched Bokuto basically rake his eyes over him from head to toe.

Bokuto looked good. It was the first time seeing him a little more dressed up compared to his usual exercise attire - wearing a white shirt with a blue unbuttoned outer shirt and dark jeans.

Akaashi subconsciously licked his lips.

He also noticed Kuroo gawking - for once he seemed completely speechless as his eyes focused on a certain blonde haired male standing right next to him.

Maybe he can do the teasing this time.

“Damn, can’t believe they got to ya so quickly.” Iwaizumi chuckled, slapping Oikawa’s back harshly who pouted.

“Hey! Suga-chan and I did a good job, right Bo-chan? Kuro-chan?” Oikawa smirked, relishing in the reactions he’d managed to draw out of them both.

“Uh..huh.”

Kuroo mumbled, Bokuto suddenly realising their blatant staring coughed to snap themselves out of it.

“Yep everyone looks hot as fuck ok we all ready let’s go!” Bokuto ushered everyone out of the gates, carefully avoiding openly staring as he said that all in one breath.

A sense of confidence washed over Akaashi. He didn’t particularly care about his looks often, and never thought of himself to be pretty despite what others say. So it was rare that he feels this good and confident getting dressed up.

This will be fun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Familiar changing lights and upbeat music flooded the space, a mass of sweaty bodies crowded onto the dance floor as the gang pushed themselves to the bar.

Immediatey, Oikawa ordered shots for everyone, of which Suga and Daichi took before Suga dragged Daichi onto the dance floor to dance.

Kuroo and Bokuto shouted something unintelligible before downing their drinks, Kenma wincing as he did so.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa left their empty glasses at their bar and disappeared off somewhere in the crowd.

Well then.

Akaashi stared at his glass.

_One wouldn’t hurt, right?_

Akaashi picked it up, feeling the familiar burn in his throat travel down into his belly, letting out a little cough as he finished it.

“Thought you didn’t drink ‘kaashi?”

Bokuto leaned over, golden eyes shining in concern.

“Mm, one is okay. I won’t drink anymore.”

_I hope._

A small smile made it’s way onto Bokuto’s face, relief washing over him as he relaxed into the stool he was sitting on.

Bokuto opened his mouth, as if wanting to speak before his eyes drifted somewhere else behind him, before a huge smile broke out on his face.

“Hey it’s yukie! YUKIEEEE!!” Bokuto screamed as he caught sight of a brunette with shoulder length hair across the club, jumping off the stool and waving his arms wildly.

He’d never seen her before, neither had Bokuto mentioned her.

_She’s really cute._

Something burns inside Akaashi, in the put of his stomach that made him uncomfortable.

It’s not like he wasn’t aware of Bokuto’s attraction to males, however that didn’t mean he couldn’t swing both ways. Bokuto seems like the kind that would like anybody and everybody. And he’s the kind that anybody and everybody would like back.

_Why did I think I’d have a chance?_

Akaashi looked over to the left, Kenma was in the center of the attention of drunk girls, gushing about how cute he was and who did his makeup - looking terrified as Kuroo stood by the side laughing at him.

He looked over to his right, catching sight of Iwaizumi and Oikawa against the wall, making out with empty shot glasses in tow behind them. Oikawa looked like a smug little shit, Iwaizumi angrily pressing him against the wall as if telling Oikawa to shut the fuck up.

_Looks like someone finally got what they wanted._

He decided to watch the floor, seeing Suga and Daichi dancing against each other, giggly bright smiles on their faces as they jump and shake to the beat of the music, clearly enjoying their time with each other despite the crowd dancing around them.

What he would kill to have a relationship like theirs.

Akaashi sulked at the bar. He was alone.

This wasn’t at all how he expected this to go. His confidence level slowly dwindled. How could he be so stupid? Bokuto wasn’t going to just drop everything and give him all his attention just because he got dressed up. Maybe Bokuto didn’t even think of him that way. Maybe his speechlessness just now was him realising that Akaashi wasn’t his type, that he was making a mistake hanging out with him the past few weeks.

Akaashi’s heart sank.

**_Another shot._ **

He knew it was a matter of time Bokuto would get tired of him.

**_Another shot._ ** ****

There are so many other girls and boys that Bokuto can have, why would he choose Akaashi?

**_Another shot._ ** ****

Why was Bokuto’s attention on someone that wasn’t him?

**_Another shot._ ** ****

_Bokuto. Pay attention to me._

“Hey,” a low voice sounded in his ear - a little too close for comfort as it sent a shiver down Akaashi’s spine.

Akaashi turned around to see a large male - with striking gold eyes and bright red hair, paired with a demonic smirk as he gave Akaashi a once over.

Akaashi’s eyes trailed over his body, tattoos of thick straight lines going across his arms and torso (which he could see because his white shirt was unnecessarilyalmost unbuttoned all the way down).

Akaashi swallowed hard, trying to take a step back before a strong arm wrapped around his waist, trapping him against his body in a firm hold.

_Shit._

“What’s a pretty guy like you doing all alone? Why don’t I take you back to my place and show you a real good time.”

The guys growled in his ear, the arm around his waist tightening, already trying to lead him out of the club.

Akaashi’s heart started to race, hands coming up to the guy’s chest to try and push him away but his attempt was futile considering the difference in their strength.

“Stop, leave me alone!”

Akaashi tried, desperately pushing at the guy’s bare chest, the alcohol suddenly catching up to him, making his vision blur and arms weak.

“Ooh, feeling me up already? Horny little shit aren’t you, such a pretty little bitch.”

The guy spat out, and Akaashi could smell the alcohol on his breath.

He started to panic, breaths coming up short and jumping in surprise and horror when he felt his other arm reach around to give his ass a tight squeeze.

Tears started to gather in his eyes and his throat started to close up, leaving him gasping and on the verge of breaking down.

_This cannot be happening right now. Where are his friends? Please don’t take me away._

All of a sudden, the hand on his ass was ripped away, the arm around his waist disappeared and the man grunted in pain.

_Bokuto-san?_

“It’s not very nice to grab a man’s ass when he said no.”

Kuroo smoothly delivered. While his voice sounded calm, his entire body radiated rage - his yellow eyes glowing and the usual playful smirk replaced with a truly devilish grin.

His hands twisted the assaulter’s fingers backward, locking them in a painful position that could break them all in just one swift movement.

He’d never seen Kuroo like this before - he looked truly terrifying.

“Wh-who the fuck are you? You his boyfriend or something?”

The guy spat out, the words like venom with an equally dangerous look in his eyes.

“Nah, but you count your lucky stars it isn’t. Cus if it was?”

Kuroo applied more pressure as he bent his fingers back even more to make his point, the guy’s knees giving out as he kneeled on the floor in pain.

“You wouldn’t be able to recognise yourself. That is, if you can even walk to the bathroom to take a look.”

Kuroo growled, releasing the guy’s hand roughly before grabbing Akaashi’s wrist and dragging him away from the fuming man on the ground.

Once they reached a safe place - a little corner where Kenma hung out with his phone -Kuroo let go of a frightened Akaashi, pale as a ghost and trembling slightly from whatever the fuck just happened.

Kuroo’s furious eyes softened at one glance, placing a hand on Akaashi’s shoulder as he sighed out.

“You alright, Akaashi?”

Akaashi suddenly felt tears fall down his face, his lips trembling as he hiccuped, placing a hand on his chest to try to calm himself down.

_Pathetic. I am so pathetic._

_How did I let that happen?_

Kenma looked up, eyes wide and concerned as he looked at his friend crying, quickly shutting off his phone and moving to hold Akaashi’s hand.

“HEY HEY HEY! I’m back everyb- AKAASHI WHAT HAPPENED?!”

Bokuto suddenly appeared with a huge slap to Kuroo’s back - who for once did not look amused to see his best bro.

Akaashi took a deep breath, wanting to speak but another hiccup caught in his throat, eyes starting to water once again as he choked out a sob instead.

_Fucking pathetic._

Concern quickly switched to something indistinguishable as he turned to Kuroo.

“Kuroo, what happened to Akaashi?”

His voice was low, almost inaudible in the loud, noisy club.

Even Kuroo looked away, taking a deep breath, looking conflicted like he didn’t want to tell Bokuto.

“Kuroo.”

Bokuto pressed, his eyes dark and almost void of any emotion other than pure unadulterated rage.

“Someone…. groped Akaashi.” Kuroo let out defeatedly.

At that, Bokuto switched to an almost completely different person. His eyes were almost solid black, jaw clenched so hard as he snarled out, “Who?”

“Red hair, yellow eyes, tattoos.”

Bokuto stalked away, no doubt looking for Akaashi’s assaulter.

He looked absolutely feral at that moment. Teeth barred, claws out like a predator hunting his prey. As if people could sense his presence, they slowly parted as if making a way for him and somehow leading him straight to the man he was after, now leaning against the bar and laughing with a few other guys who look equally as annoying and egoistical as himself.

“You.”

Bokuto barked, his voice as low and dangerous as just now as he pointed directly at the red headed guy who now looked at Bokuto with the same darkness.

But unlike Bokuto who seemed consumed with rage, the guy looked as evil as what was humanly possible, the glint in his eye almost lacked humanity as he sized Bokuto up, his friends following behind.

“So you’re the boyfriend? Couldn’t even take care of your little bitch ya had to get your friend to be a bodyguard?”

The guy sneered, taking a shot before slamming the glass on the bar.

“Shut the fuck up. You had no right to talk to or touch Akaashi like that.”

Bokuto snapped, venom practically dripping from his words.

“Akaashi? Chill man, he’s hot but he ain’t even worth it.”

“Better watch that mouth of yours, you’ve got a good set of teeth. Don’t make me knock it in.”

Bokuto made another step closer to the guy who looked about ready to raise his fist before Iwaizumi pulled him back, standing in between Bokuto and the red head.

“Bokuto he’s not worth it!”

Daichi stepped forward together with Iwaizumi, holding his arm back as if to signal Bokuto to stay back.

“What’s this? More bodyguards? You know you really shouldn’t talk big when you can’t even fight me yourself, _your highness_.”

At this point the crowds have surrounded them, leaving a clear open space in the middle of the club for the two groups to go head to head.

“Oh I’ll show you how to fight!”

Bokuto launched forward but Oikawa and Kuroo looped both his arms back and dragged him backwards, causing him to stumble slightly but the animosity in his eyes didn’t diminish one bit - locked on straight to the guy in front.

“Koutarou!”

Daichi yelled, the use of his first name made Bokuto snap out of his trance to look at him before continuing.

“You’re the ace of a distinguished team. Don’t ruin it for yourself here, he’s not worth it.” Daichi reasoned.

Realisation flashed in Bokuto’s eyes, but Bokuto held his stance not ready to back down.

What Daichi said however was true. This club was frequented by Todai students, even more so today because of the last day of finals. There was no doubt that a fight here could very well mean the news would travel to the heads of Todai as quickly as 5 minutes. He could be suspended from future games, or even worse - kicked off the team.

He couldn’t let Bokuto ruin his future just because of him. He shouldn’t.

“Oh boohoo, your reputation on the line? Come on then, hit me. I know you want to.”

The guy laughed, opening his arms wide to taunt Bokuto with a clean shot to the face.

Bokuto was breathing hard, deep breaths that almost resemble a low grow. Shrugging off both Kuroo and Oikawa he took a step forward before Akaashi grabbed his hand in a desperate attempt to stop him.

Dark eyes flashed to Akaashi’s face, whose eyes still filled with tears, practically pleading, begging him to let it go.

“Please, Bokuto-san.”

He croaked out, his throat was hoarse from crying.

He would be crushed if Bokuto pushed him off too.

To Akaashi’s relief, Bokuto relaxed as he stared at Akaashi, hard features softening as he took in his silence pleas.

“We’re leaving.”

Bokuto grunted, taking Akaashi’s hand and dragging him away, but not even a second later we hear knuckles meeting jaw, Iwaizumi with his arm stretched out and the guy laying on the ground with his upper body being caught by his friends behind him.

“He may have something to protect but I don’t, dick.” Iwaizumi spat.

With that everyone started running out of the club, Oikawa laughing like a maniac as he gushed about Iwaizumi’s punch, Kenma following right behind Kuroo, Suga giggling behind Daichi at the guy’s bruised cheek and Bokuto still holding onto Akaashi’s hand tightly he stomped out, despite his recent fear a small bubble of laughter escaped Akaashi’s throat.

They all stopped at a nearby bench to catch their breaths. Despite the thrill and adrenaline that Iwaizumi’s punch gave the group, Bokuto’s face was still hard.

“Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto turned to look at Akaashi - instead of the anger that once filled those eyes, all Akaashi could now see was pain, worry. Sadness.

Did he make Bokuto sad?

The thought of that made his gut twist uncomfortably.

Just as quickly as he looked, he turned away, slowly walking back towards their dorm.

Akaashi’s heart sank into his stomach.

_Did I do something wrong?_

The whole group stopped their laughter and cheers, looking at the defeated back of Bokuto, before turning their heads to Akaashi.

Kuroo sighed, “Bokuto’s always been expressive, he has trouble... well, suppressing his emotions. So in a way, what we feel - whether it’s joy or anger, he feels it tenfold.”

“Yeah, it’s not your fault Akaashi. He’ll be back to normal in no time!”

Suga gave him a small smile and a pat on the back.

He just nodded softly.

It makes sense. He has noticed that Bokuto is as open as anyone can be - his emotions out for the whole world to see - even the “ugly” ones. Despite what he sees, Bokuto wasn’t perfect.

But something in Akaashi told him to follow. A little voice telling him to chase him down and tell him it was alright..

And so he did just that.

“Bokuto-san!”

Akaashi jogged to catch up with Bokuto - he had walked far enough away from the group such that they were out of sight.

Without waiting for a response, Akaashi threw his arms around Bokuto, stopping him in his tracks as he tightened his hold around the larger boy.

“Thank you, Bokuto-san. For standing up for me.”

He didn’t know how long he held him, until he found out Bokuto’s chest was shaking, and a tear fell onto Akaashi’s cheek.

Bokuto was crying.

Akaashi pulled back in worry, looking into Bokuto’s eyes to see what was wrong.

“I’m sorry Akaashi.” Bokuto’s hands gently came up to cup his face - the warmth comforting in the chilly night air.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help you.”

A small sniffle.

“If… if Kuroo hadn’t been there, I don’t know what would’ve happened. I should’ve been there ‘kaashi. Can you forgive me?”

Akaashi had never been so relieved to see those bright golden eyes once again, the boyish charm that he’d found amusing and comforting at the same time.

Despite that, he still felt a sense of injustice.

_Why are you apologising? I should be the one to apologise for almost getting you into trouble. You shouldn’t need to protect me, I should be able to take care of myself. You didn’t do anything wrong._

But for some reason, Akaashi couldn’t seem to voice those thoughts. Maybe he knew that Bokuto would deny it, he knew that he genuinely wanted to keep him safe, that he really did care for him.

And the least Akaashi could do was let him.

“Of course.”

Just like that, Bokuto broke into a large grin, one that Akaashi had been so used to seeing that he didn’t realise how precious it was until it was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited to write this chapter - overprotective Bokuto is one of my favourites! He baby, but he also daddy.
> 
> Also Akaashi pining? Me.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this (slightly longer) chapter, i got a little bit carried away!


	9. Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volleyball + first date?
> 
> For once in his life Akaashi feels special.

“What the fuck. You’re cheating!”

“No I’m not, you just suck.”

“I don’t suck, and you can’t be THAT good.”

Kuroo laughed behind them.

After finals, it was time for them to have fun and hang out, as normal college students do. Some are preparing to go home for their term break, some others are going out on outings and dates with their friends and significant others. Some are getting internships at local companies to pass the time and learn a thing or two.

For Akaashi, Kenma and Kuroo, it’s playing games in their room throughout the day until their eyes are dry and thumbs are sore.

“Seriously, he can. I’ve played with him since he was 6 and the only time I won was when Kenma’s controller was spoilt.”

Kenma coughs a little, finishing Akaashi with one final blow and with the words “GAME OVER” written across the screen, he mumbles, “Yeah, spoilt.”

Horror takes over Kuroo’s face as realisation dawns on him, the frustration that Akaashi feels with another loss under his belt instantly leaves at the insinuation, attention now on Kuroo who looks out of character being on the other end of the teasing.

“KENMA! YOU LET ME WIN? My whole childhood was a lie!”

Kuroo whined as he lay down on Kenma’s bed, clearly insulted.

Kenma cracked a small smile, clearly enjoying his company.

“Actually, how did you two meet?”

Akaashi realised, not quite understanding how their friendship developed. Kenma was so quiet, and Kuroo was… well Kuroo. Despite himself, the way he interacts with Kenma is completely different from how he interacts with everyone else around him.

“Oh our parents were good friends, and we live near each other so we always went to each other’s houses and we went to same middle school and high school.”

“Kuroo would force me to play volleyball with him.”

“It’s not forcing if you agree to it! Besides, I play games with you so you technically owe me.”

“Wow, you guys are literally inseparable.”  
  
“Yeah, unless you count the one year age gap.”

“Right.”

“So you both stay in Tokyo?”

“Yep, our whole lives.”

A smirk fell upon Kuroo’s face.

“You know who else lives in Tokyo? Beefy dude, grey and black hair, looks like an owl, about yay high.” Holding up his hand at a wildly inaccurate height.

Akaashi’s face twisted in confusion.

“What makes you think I live in Tokyo?”

“Ah ha! So you admit you have a thing for Bokuto!”

This time it was Akaashi’s face that the horror fell upon, hot blood rushing quickly to his face the more he wanted it to stop.

“Wait what no that’s totally unrelated to what we’re talking about!”

“Mm, so why did you think mentioning that Bokuto lives in Tokyo would have anything to do with _you_ living in Tokyo hm?”

“I-“

Akaashi was stuck. Whatever snarky comeback he had wanted to say got caught in his throat, settling for narrowed eyes and a defeated groan.

“Alright, alright, if you want to know It was a lucky guess, you practically reek Tokyo. But seriously, you like hiiiimmmmm.” Kuroo dragged out, sounding like a teenage girl, or more accurately - sounding like Oikawa.

“Give up Akaashi, it’s obvious.”

Kenma quipped from beside him, Akaashi shooting him a glance that spelled out “traitor”.

Akaashi huffed. “I don’t appreciate being ganged up against.”

Kuroo just laughed.

A small knock on their door startled the all of them.

A grey head of hair poked through the door, opening up to find Daichi, Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

“Hey, we’re heading home now, we’ll see you guys after term break!” Suga chimed, all of them with luggages in hand.

“Bye Ken-chan! Bye Aka-chan! See you Kuroo-chan!”

Oikawa waved from the back, followed by a “Shut up you’re noisy.” From Iwaizumi.

After a quick goodbye, the door closed once more before Kuroo asked, “How much you wanna bet Kawa and Iwa are gonna fuck?”

“5000¥”

“Kenma that’s too much!”

“No it’s not. Did you see them kiss? They probably would’ve fucked out in the open if not for that dick.”

Akaashi shifted uncomfortably at the mention of the guy from the club.

“Kenma! Don’t be so vulgar. I’m gonna tell your mom.”

“You said fuck too Kuroo.”

_They bicker like an old married couple. It’s cute._

Apparently, Suga, Daichi, Oikawa and Iwaizumi all lived in the Miyagi prefecture, while him, Kenma, Kuroo and Bokuto lived in Tokyo.

“When are you guys going back home?” Akaashi wondered.

He sure didn’t want to stay on in the university longer than he would if he was going to be completely alone.

As much as he liked his solitude, staying alone on a somewhat empty floor was a little too unsettling for Akaashi, and the idea of returning home for term break sounded great in his mind.

“Hmm, think we’ll head back tomorrow actually if we can pack in time. Wouldn’t want to travel on the weekend. The train is way too crowded for us and our luggages.”

_That makes sense. I should probably leave by tomorrow as well._

“I see.”

Akaashi pauses. He wants to ask about Bokuto’s plans as well, however he knows the kind of shit he’s going to receive from his two friends.

_I need to plan this carefully. Ask about Bokuto’s plans without mentioning Bokuto._

_Is that even possible? Nothing seems to get past Kuroo, especially about matters such as this._

_Maybe if I ask about his plans. Since he and Bokuto are close, maybe they will meet up? Maybe -_

“You know one of these days you’re going to kill youself overthinking Akaashi.” Kuroo says, rolling onto his side, naturally posing with and arm supporting his head as he looks at Akaashi

“You can talk about Bo you know, it’s not like we don’t know what’s going on with you two.”

Akaashi looked at him skeptically. Sure Kuroo was a good friend, evident in how he had protected him before, it was obvious that he was a ride or die for his friends, and his teasing was his way of showing affection.

Well, for most people.

Akaashi looked over at Kenma for help, who just nodded in encouragement.

Pursing his lips, Akaashi swallowed down his pride and asked, “There’s _nothing_ going on with us, but… what are Bokuto-san’s plans?”

The Cheshire Cat grin appeared on Kuroo’s face, as he drawled out, “I don’t know, how about you ask him?”

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Akaashi replied through gritted teeth.

“Thanks Kuroo-san, you were of no help at all.”

“You’re welcome.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

**From Akaashi:**

**> Bokuto-san, when are you going home? (16:03)** ****

Akaashi stared at the unopened text that had been plaguing his mind for the past 5 minutes.

It was unusual for Bokuto not to respond immediately. Even if he was in class, he would reply Akaashi’s text before time turns to the next minute.

_Don’t be stupid, he’s probably busy._

Akaashi thinks back. The only time he doesn’t respond is when he’s at practice. But, they were taking a break for the holidays, he shouldn’t have any practice now.

Where could he be?

With a quick text to a few of them, Oikawa replied. ****

**From Oikawa:** ****

**> gym! He’s spiking ** ✌ **('ω')** ****

**> crazy owl doesn’t know when to stop ╮(╯_╰)╭** ****

**> left him there alone cus needed to go home** ****

**> also my arms hurt (¬､¬)** ****

**> why u looking for him? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** ****

**> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

This group of people was going to make Akaashi’s eyes roll back permanently one day.

**From Akaashi:** ****

**> just checking** ****

**> don’t forget to use a condom with Iwaizumi-san**

**From Oikawa:** ****

**> (@_@)** ****

**> don’t worry, I’ve got plenty to last term break (v^ー°)** ****

Letting out a huff at Oikawa’s inappropriate comment and the excessive amount of emoticons, he got his things and made his way to the gym.

Sure, his question didn’t necessarily warrant an immediate reply, but Akaashi was curious as to how Bokuto looked during practice. The tournament season was after term break so he hadn’t had the chance to watch any of them play yet, and watching practice with the whole team there seemed too awkward for Akaashi to handle despite knowing 4 players on the team.

Maybe he also just wanted to see and talk to Bokuto. But who’s keeping track?

As he neared the gym, he heard the loud sound of the volleyball smacking against the ground, one after the other relentlessly. Turning into the open doorway, Akaashi watched as a ball flew past the net and into the other side of the court, going so quickly he almost missed where the ball had landed. But judging by his joyous celebration he could safely conclude that it was a successful serve.

Bokuto grabbed another ball and retreated to the back of the gym, bouncing the ball several times on the ground eyes laser focused on the court ahead, before he throws the ball up in the air high, running forward and smacking the ball once more, hitting the ground on the opposite court and boucing off so high it hit the stands on the second floor.

“FUCK YEAH!” Bokuto yelled throwing his arms in the air.

Akaashi smiled, he really was like a little kid sometimes.

“Oh! ‘Kaashi, what are you dong here?” Honey coloured eyes spotted him in the doorway, a large cheery smile appearing on Bokuto’s face as he walked up to Akaashi.

As he got closer, Akashi started to focus on the sweat rolling off Bokuto’s forehead, dripping down his jaw and onto his neck before seeping into his shirt. He lifts an arm to wipe some of it off with his sleeve but all it does is push some stray sweaty strands of hair to one side.

Before Akaashi could speak, Bokuto lights up.

“HEY HEY HEY you wanna set for me?”

Akaashi’s eyes widen, clearly surprised at the question.

“I don’t know how to do that Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said sheepishly. He definitely would if he knew what it was and how to do it.

“It’s ok! You just need to toss the ball near the net and I’ll spike it!”

Bokuto explained like it was the easiest thing in the world, going through what seemed like spiking motions with his arms repeatedly in demonstration.

“Like this!” Bokuto throws the ball in the air and lifts his arms to toss it repeatedly, looking like he was in his element as he threw the ball around.

Almost in his element, as he missed the ball and it landed on his head, causing him to squawk out a little “ah shit”, quickly picking up the ball and handing it to Akaashi.

“Setting isn’t my thing. But I’m sure you can do it!”

Bokuto gave him another bright smile, so much that it reaches his eyes and Akaashi’s worries melt away.

Sighing, Akaashi agreed to give it a try.

“OKAY READY?”

Bokuto jumps a few times on the spot, getting reading to run and jump.

“Bokuto-san!”

Akaashi shouts as he tosses the ball, evidently a little too far from the net and short because Bokuto jumps halfway, barely off the ground and whacks it hard so it lands past the net and into the court.

“Sorry!” Akaashi bows, his cheeks burn in embarrassment but Bokuto just laughs.

“It’s ok ‘Kaashi! Not bad for your first try! Again!”

Akaashi slowly gets up from his bow, nodded slowly as yet another ball is handed to him.

The ball was smaller than he thought, slightly smooth from the wear and tear. It’s definitely been through a beating.

Akaashi tosses the ball once more, this time higher and closer to the net.

Bokuto jumps, slightly higher but the ball was too far out of the court, stopping short as he swings his arm in an attempt to hit the ball but misses it, the ball landing far away at the other end of the gym.

_Fuck, I’m hopeless._

Bokuto furrows his eyebrows, hand going up to rub at his chin as he thinks, then comes over to Akaashi who looks away in embarrassment once again.

“Try tossing like this.”

He suddenly feels a strong chest pressing against his back, arms coming around to grab his wrists as he arranges Akaashi into position.

“Bend your elbows a bit, relax your fingers. When you toss, you want the ball to leave your fingertips.”

Bokuto’s hands cover his fingers, mimicking the toss.

Akaashi shivers at Bokuto’s voice, so close to his ears and he hopes and prays that he doesn’t feel it. He feels the steady beat of Bokuto’s heart against his back, still racing from his spiking practice. He’s glad that Bokuto can’t feel his own heart racing equally fast.

Bokuto lets go, grabbing a ball from the ground and repeating the movement, this time shoving a thigh in between Akaashi’s legs from behind, asking him to widen his stance.

Akaashi blushes, how he gets into these kinds of situations with Bokuto was beyond him. Not only that, he wasn’t even sure if Bokuto knew what he was doing pressing so close to him.

He places the ball in between Akaashi’s hands and guides them into the motion once more, tossing it high into the air in a perfect trajectory.

The ball lands in a thud, rolling off to one side and the pair just watch.

Bokuto clears his throat as he steps away, gently releasing Akaashi’s hands as he goes back into his position.

“Think you can try it now ‘kaashi?”

The muscles in his neck stiffens as he nods, suddenly feeling tension in the air, making it difficult for Akaashi to breathe.

Akaashi imagines the previous trajectory of the toss, doing his best to replicate everything he’d done before with Bokuto’s help, tossing the ball high into the air.

_This is it._

Bokuto smiles as he takes off, eyes lighting up in passion as he jumps up high.

Akaashi wasn’t ready for was the visual image of Bokuto Koutarou, high in the air in effortless form, arms stretched out, all the muscles in his body flexed, and with undeniable focus on the ball and empty court in front of him on his face.

It was as if time had stood still. The image of his spiking form burning into his memory as as he stared unabashedly. It was as if he could see a spotlight, shining right onto him screaming “watch me” and Akaashi couldn’t do anything but obey, eyes glued to the movement

With a loud smack, the ball heads straight down the line. It was beautiful.

Bokuto yells, celebrating once again with two fists raised in the air, running towards Akaashi and picking him up, throwing him in the air, Akaashi giggles as he’s lifted up, amused, impressed and proud all in one. The adrenaline rush he felt was amazing, electrifying in his veins at the scene before him.

“Your tosses are the best!!” Bokuto smiles, mouth wide open in a childlike grin, shining like the brightest star.

Akaashi laughs, shaking his head in disagreement at the obvious lie, but decides not to say anything about it.

Their faces were close. Close enough to see the messy hairs of Bokuto’s eyebrows, the faded scars of past blemishes at the temples of his forehead, the little specks of gold in his honey coloured eyes.

And his lips. Pink and soft looking. His tongue poking out to lick at them subconsciously, leaving them wet and shiny with saliva.

He was breathtaking.

“AHEM!”

An exaggerated cough rang throughout the empty gym, the pair whipping their heads around to see Miya Atsumu, standing at the doorway, facing twisted in a knowing grin.

Bokuto immediately let go of Akaashi’s waist, Akaashi only realising it had been there when it was so abruptly removed.

He tries not to be so disappointed at the loss of contact.

“Tsum Tsum! Thanks for coming, Oikawa bailed on me but I got ‘kaashi here to toss for me!”

“Yeah, figured Oikawa-san couldn’t keep up. But I gotcha! Hey Keiji-kun, can’t believe Bokkun managed to rope ya in to set for him!”

Bokuto widened his eyes at the nickname, clearly surprised that his two friends seem to already acquainted.

“You guys know each other?” Bokuto asked, looking like a baby who just discovered fire.

“Yep, we were in the same line at the onigiri stall downstairs at the start of the year. How yer been Keiji-kun?”

Atsumu slung an arm around Akaashi, pressing himself into his side and pulling him slightly away from Bokuto-san, Akaashi just stumbled, slightly confused at Atsumu’s movements.

Bokuto just frowned.

“I’m fine, thanks Miya-san. I-um, actually have to go so I’ll leave you guys to practice. Thanks for letting me play with you Bokuto-san.”

Akaashi got himself out of Atsumu’s grasp, gave a small bow and slipped out of the gym.

For some reason, he was afraid to stay there a little longer, a different kind of tension brewing in the air that he was afraid to stay witness to.

Walking back to his room, he suddenly remembered why he’d gone to find Bokuto in the first place, muttering a “shit” as he realised he’d just have to wait for Bokuto to reply his text.

Thankfully, Bokuto did receive his text and replied him immediately after he was done spiking with Atsumu, saying that he wasn’t going to stay and would accompany him home the next day.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**From Bokuto-san:** ****

**> akashi** ****

**> kashi** ****

**> akaashi** ****

**> akasshi** ****

**> wna have lunch** ****

**> i hav no food at home** ****

**> and im hungry** ****

**> kaashi** ****

**> akashi** ****

**> akaaaasshhhiiiiiiiiii**

Akaashi watched as the notifications lit up his screen. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to respond, but he was home alone, halfway reading through one of his texts for next semester, and frankl was surprised that Bokuto still thought of him even on their break.

His heart started to race, waiting for his phone screen to go back to black before he realised he couldn’t ignore Bokuto’s messages and picked up his phone.

Before he could type anything, his phone started to buzz.

“H-hello?”

“‘KAASHI! You’re alive! Lunch? No ones home to cook today, and I don’t want to be a loser and eat by himself. Wanna come with?”

Akaashi smiled upon hearing the energetic voice on the other end of the phone call.

“Sure, Bokuto-san.”

It was the first time Akaashi had panicked about what to wear, what to talk about, what they should do, where they should eat etc. etc.

Because this was the first time he was hanging out with Bokuto proper without an excuse.

They weren’t together to study. They weren’t together with the rest of their friends. They weren’t together because they needed something from each other or because they wanted to celebrate something.

They were going meet to hang out.

Just 2 friends. Hanging out.

They ended up meeting at a train station in between where their houses are, heading to a ramen shop that apparently “has the best broth and free flow eggs”.

They walked down the streets of Tokyo and into the restaurant, getting a blast of cool air as they stepped in.

Akaashi didn’t know why he was so worried in the first place. 

Bokuto always managed to carry the conversation. Not probing too deep and always having his own stories to share that Akaashi always loved listening to for some reason.

Just the way he spoke, his demeanour, the instant pull that it has on the people around him. It was everything that Akaashi aspired to have and Akaashi can’t help but be drawn in like a moth to a flame.

They finished up their food, Bokuto insisting on paying and then them resulting in a fight over who gets to pay before Akaashi shoved his card into the cashiers face, causing Bokuto to poutas the cashier took it and charged him.

“Hey Akaashi, you want to come over to my place?”

Akaashi stopped in his tracks in the middle of the busy street, getting cursed by a mother as her child almost ran into him, Akaashi bowing quickly in apology,

“I don’t want to intrude, Bokuto-san.”

“It’s okay! My parents are working, and my sister is staying on in college. And my other sister is married and working so it’ll be just us.”

_Just us._

The offer was too tempting to refuse, and frankly Akaashi wasn’t done hanging out with Bokuto yet. He wanted to continue spending time with him.

It was a bonus that it was them alone.

“Lead the way, Bokuto-san.”

On the way there, he learned that Bokuto had two sisters, who apparently were exactly like him. His older sister however, was more mature, but his second sister babied him a lot. They were still close, but he hardly sees them nowadays because, well, life.

His parents were hardworking people. Dad was an accountant for a local bank, and his mom was a teacher, saved up enough for her to quit to raise the kids, but went back to work after they grew up. She was carefree and spirited, but on the quieter side. On the other hand, his dad was stern, more upright but when it came to less important things he was the biggest jokester.

Akaashi could see how Bokuto turned out the way he did.

For Akaashi, it was pretty simple. His parents weren’t around a lot. They both worked as lawyers, which could explain his flair for language and need for overachieving.

Being the only child, he didn’t have any siblings to hang out with, play tag with, get in trouble with, break plates with. He spent his time reading instead, and so found it much easier than interacting with the world. When he had school, he stuck to studying most of the time while others played outside. His teachers liked him, and that was enough for him.

When it got to high school, he started coming out of his shell more, interacting with his peers for group projects and presentations. But even then, he only talked to them when it was “necessary”, carefully avoiding social situations in favour of his books.

As a result, he’s never had a best friend before.

Because no one paid attention to him. He wasn’t anyone special. He wasn’t the ace of a volleyball team like Bokuto, he wasn’t a cool guy that people look up to like Iwaizumi, he wasn’t popular like Kuroo, he wasn’t kind like Sugawara, he wasn’t good looking like Oikawa, and he certainly was not a natural leader like Daichi.

He was just Akaashi, with no special talents, no cool personality traits, and no interesting life stories.

But for some reason, he feels special when he’s with Bokuto. He always feels that Bokuto has a 120% of his attention on him, makes him feel that maybe he’s not as boring as he makes himself out to be. And maybe he’s like that to everyone else, and it’s just the way he is to devote himself to the person he’s with currently, but Akaashi wants to lie to himself that it’s because Bokuto thinks he’s special too.

And it couldn’t hurt to believe it, right?

As they reached his house, the pair stepped in, Bokuto getting them a glass of water before leading him to his room.

“Here it is! I know it’s really messy, but just step around the things on the floor, I’ll clear it up… uhhh…. when I have time.”

Akaashi looked at the mess in disdain.

Papers were scattered across the floor, books messily shoved into a bookcase, random clothing items lay in a pile next to the bed, where the bedsheets were not even put on correctly, 2 beaten up volleyballs on each end of the room, and a desk that was packed with random knick knacks instead of the worksheets that were supposed to be there. There were a few volleyball posters of teams he didn't recognise pasted (slightly slanted) on the walls of the room.

_How could he live like this?_

“We have time now. Can I, _please_ , help you clean up?” Akaashi begged.

Sure he wasn’t the neatest person in the world, especially when he was studying for finals. But when he’s got nothing important to do, he makes sure to clean it up proper.

Bokuto, however, does not feel the same way, and Akaashi is itching to make it clean.

“Wha? NO! No no, it’s fine, I didn’t bring you over to do my chores! If you want we can go to the living room instead.” Bokuto sputtered, but Akaashi insisted.

They spent the rest of the afternoon on the floor, sorting through papers and filing them properly, bringing the clothes to the back and into the washing machine, clearing the desk and arranging the random stuff on his shelves and cabinets.

“I’ll take out the trash, give me a moment.”

Bokuto said as he lugged the 3 trash bags out of his room, garbage almost spilling over the top.

Akaashi nodded, bending down to pick up some random socks that look clean and searched around for a place to keep them.

Akaashi opened the bottom drawer of his bedside table, but didn’t contain any socks, just some volleyball magazines. Closing the drawer, he tried the one on top, hoping it was where Bokuto keeps his socks but was greeted with a small box of condoms (that seemed open) and a bottle of lube.

Akaashi’s face burned.

It was a normal thing to have, for a 20 year old hormonal college student. Even Akaashi had needs (evidently from his first day of school), but he didn’t expect to find it so out in the open. I mean really? The top bedside drawer? In your parents house?

Akaashi had hid his behind a bunch of large encyclopedias that he was 100% sure no one would touch, even if he did somehow have friends over (which he never did).

But the idea of Bokuto sleeping with other people seemed to bother him, just a little.

Okay, maybe more than he’d like to admit.

_How many people had Bokuto slept with? Himself included?_

Akaashi glared at the items, before he was brought out of his own thoughts at a loud thump and a cry of pain coming from the doorway, causing Akaashi to jump out of his skin, facing an extremely pale Bokuto who was rubbing at his left leg in pain.

“Ah shit, um sorry.” Bokuto coughed awkwardly. “I uh, I don’t usually have people over. I mean! Not like that, as in ah fuck like friends, you know? So I don’t, keep it... uh away?”

Akaashi felt his own skin burn as he realised he’d been caught snooping (even if it was accidental), as he hurriedly closed the drawer, averting his eyes from Bokuto’s figure.

“It’s alright.” He tried to compose his voice. “Um, where do your socks go?”

“Ah.”

Bokuto quickly made his way over to his wardrobe, stumbling a little on his left foot that he previously injured and pulled out a drawer, Akaashi hastily putting the socks in and closing it.

They stayed silent for a few solid seconds, before Bokuto spoke up, "So... are we done?”

Akaashi looked around the room. It wasn’t the neatest room he’d ever seen, but by Bokuto’s standards it was clean enough. He was sure it would return to normal in a matter of a few days anyway.

Akaashi nodded, going to close the wardrobe when spotted a shirt, crumpled and tucked in the corner of the wardrobe.

“Hold on,” Akaashi reaches in, pulling it out and unraveling it, holding it up.

“Hey hey! It’s my high school jersey. I was wondering where it went!” Bokuto jumped.

He whipped off his shirt in a flash, eager to try on the jersey and catching Akaashi extremely off guard, leaving him only a mere 2 seconds to ogle at his 8 pack before he pulled on the jersey.

And hot damn.

The jersey was way too small, tight around his biceps and the hem just ending at his waistband, the material stretched across his chest, showing the obvious difference 2 years of hard work can make.

He turned around to show him the back - a large black 4 right in the middle and the word **BOKUTO** in capital letters above it. ****

**“** You know, I was the captain of my team back in high school. Usually captains wear number 1 but I wanted 4. The wing spikers or the ace of team is usually 4 so I chose it.”

Bokuto started rambling, and to any other person it might have been too much, annoying even with the way he doesn’t even let Akaashi cut into the conversation.

But Akaashi doesn’t mind. Admiring the way his eyes light up on excitement as he describes the crowd cheering him on in the finals, hearing his name being chanted after he scores a “sick cross shot”, the adrenaline in his veins as he tosses the ball high in the air and slams a service ace makes Akaashi wish all the more that he could’ve been there to see it.

Even the way he pouts when he describes their losses, moaning about the way he couldn’t seem to get a certain spike right, when the gymnasium was empty save for a few family members, when no one wanted to set for him after practice, when their coach scolded him for being too reckless.

But Akaashi listens all the same.

“What about you Akaashi?”

Akaashi is snapped out of his trance, brain fumbling for words as he tried to process the question.

“Um... nothing much actually. I just went to a neighbourhood high school and studied my ass off to get here.”

His heart sinks in his chest. His experience sounded so lame compared to the amazing tales that Bokuto just told. How could he ever compare -

“Woah that’s cool ‘kaashi! I bet you’re super smart and you got the best grades in the whole school! And you write so well, your Teachers must’ve loved you. My teachers only liked me cus I was nice to them, gave them a headache with my grades though.”

Bokuto laughed, saying it so easily as if Akaashi was the coolest person he knew, but that was a total lie. He was far from it.

But before he could dispute, Bokuto continued,” I bet you’re one of those guys that girls flood your locker with love notes on Valentine’s Day! Man, you’re so pr-handsome and you’re tall too, I’m sure you’ve got loads of secret admirers!”

Akaashi wanted to deny every single thing that Bokuto said, but he couldn’t. It was all true, and he never thought about it that way before but coming from Bokuto’s mouth it sounded like he was the most amazing person in the world.

He did however, bite his tongue on saying that he didn’t care about any of the girls in his high school that wrote him letters or confessions, because he didn’t care about girls anyway.

All he cared about was the attention of a certain spikey haired volleyball player with the heart of gold sitting across from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooooo another longer chapter, I just couldn't help myself.
> 
> Also, honestly I relate to Akaashi so much and am probably self-projecting a little but damn what I would KILL to have a Bokuto in my life.
> 
> YOU ARE SPECIAL AKAASHI!


	10. Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team makes it to the finals. Akaashi comes to terms with his feelings.

“Congratulations to the three biggest idiots for making it to the semi-finals! I can’t believe it but you guys may just win this whole thing.” Iwaizumi raised a bottle of beer, the rest following suit and clinking their bottles together cheering.

This time they were in Oikawa and Suga’s room, and instead of opposite like last time, Bokuto decided to take his seat next to Akaashi, knees occasionally bumping each other.

“Who are you calling an idiot Iwa-chan? I refuse to be classified together with those 2 morons.” Oikawa retorted, Iwaizumi just fired back a “Shut the fuck up shittykawa.” And Oikawa responding by sticking out his tongue.

“I swear ever since you two started fucking the insults doubled.” Kuroo remarked together with his shit-eating grin.

“It’s not my fault trashykawa has a degradation kink.” Iwaizumi smirked, Oikawa angrily picking up a pillow from his bed and shoving it in Iwaizumi’s face, but not before everyone else started laughing at embarrassed setter.

“Since we’ve got some kinks already out of the way, how about some truth or dare?” Suga held up his empty bottle, wiggling it with a suggestive look on his face.

“Hell yeah! Let’s go I’m always ready,” Bokuto yelled, taking one more swig of his beer before setting it down and clapping his hands enthusiastically.

They made the circle wider, Suga letting Bokuto do the honours of the first spin.

Akaashi held his breath as the bottle made it’s rounds, the room suddenly quiet as the bottle started slowing down, until it landed on Daichi.

Daichi just smirked, confidently asking for a dare to which Kuroo immediately replied, “Makeout with Suga for a minute!”

“Are you guys seriously going to give us this dare every time we play this game?” Daichi deadpanned, but still pulling Suga close to him and pressing their lips together.

Kuroo started his timer, the group cheering as they noticed Daichi slip some tongue.

The timer buzzed, but the two lovers didn’t pull away until Bokuto threw a pillow at them.

“All of you are fucking voyeurs.” Daichi muttered as he spun the bottle once again, this time landing on Oikawa.

“Dare please!” Oikawa sang.

Bokuto and Kuroo shared a knowing glance, before Bokuto piped up, “Dare you to make Iwa hard.”

The pair snickered as all colour drained from Iwaizumi’s face, wearing a threatening expression telling Oikawa to back off, only to have a smug Oikawa crawl up to him, whisper something inaudible in Iwaizumi’s ear, and then proceed to stick two fingers in his mouth and suck lewdly.

Before it could get out of hand, Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa away in irritation, clearly pissed that Oikawa succeeded in giving him a semi.

“Guess Iwa has a thing for Kawa’s mouth eh?” Kuroo teased.

“I’ll punch you Kuroo.” Iwaizumi threatened.

“Ooh _daddy_.” Oikawa purred, earning himself a punch and a round of laughter from the rest.

“Pass me the damn bottle.” Iwaizumi grumbled, spinning the bottle hard, for it to land on Kenma this time round.

Curious eyes trained on Kenma, who muttered a small “truth”, looking away from all the gazes on him.

“Describe your crush Ken-chan!”

Kenma blushed and ducked his head into his sweater.

“Annoying.” He mumbled.

“That’s all we need,” Suga gave a wink while Bokuto poked Kuroo’s side, making him jump and flip him off.

“Alright spin!”

Kenma spun the bottle, and like some kind of curse it landed on Akaashi.

“Truth.” He said automatically, but then realised the implications of his choice, quickly looking up at Kuroo and Oikawa and silently begging them to please please please please don’t ask anything about that night.

Smirking, Kuroo asked, “Akaashi, are you gay?”

“What?” He asked back.

Why the fuck would Kuroo ask him this question when he clearly knows he already slept with Bokuto.

_Is he dumb?_

“Do you like boys Akaashi? Do you like dicks. Cocks. Penises. Ding dongs. What else do you want me to say?” He replied sarcastically.

_Kuroo isn’t dumb. There’s a reason for this._

“Yes I’m gay.” He replied warily, before reaching out to spin the bottle again.

He’s surprised he was let off that easily.

The bottle landed on Kuroo this time, who confidently asked for a dare.

“Dare you to drink from the toilet bowl.” Daichi snickered when Kuroo whined in protest.

“Come on man that’s disgusting, I’d kiss anyone of you or ask me to take out my junk or something why do you give me the disgusting ones.”

“Cus we know you’d take out your junk anywhere that’s not a dare.” Iwaizumi fired back, pushing a complaining Kuroo to the bathroom, taking his phone with him to record the scene.

Not a moment later they returned, Kuroo diving for his beer to wash it out, a disgusted look on his face and a laughing Iwaizumi, asking all to gather around his phone to witness the act.

“No one’s gonna want to kiss you now.” Suga teased.

“Please, no one wants to kiss Kuro-chan period.”

“Fuck you, people want to kiss me.” Kuroo lamely said, face red from chugging his beer and leaning over to spin the empty bottle once more.

The bottle finally landed on Bokuto, who just grinned.

“Hit me with your worst dare.”

“Strip.” Oikawa teased.

Akaashi’s face burned.

“Seriously? I’ve seen him in his underwear way too much that I think I’m immune.” Iwaizumi facepalmed as Bokuto just smirked, whipping off his shirt and then standing up to shuck off his shorts.

Akaashi just looked away, trying his best to avoid the sight of an undressed Bokuto in his underwear sitting right next to him.

Thank God for that because if he was sitting anywhere else Akaashi might be too tempted to keep sneaking glances.

“Damn somebody’s packing!” Kuroo whistled, but instead of looking at Bokuto his eyes were trained on Akaashi who threatened him with a harsh glare.

“Oya? Just wait till you see when it’s hard!” Bokuto joked back, reaching forward to spin the bottle once more.

_Oh I’ve felt it in my ass to know what that’s like._

Hearing his comment, Kuroo and Oikawa shared a look that made Akaashi uneasy.

The bottle landed on Akaashi, suddenly feeling uncomfortable under the gaze of all his friends.

“Dare.”

There’s no way he’s giving those 2 a chance to make him expose himself.

“Wear a skirt.”

Kuroo’s signature devilish smirk appreared on his face, a twinkle in his eye that suggests he knows something that Akaashi doesn’t know.

The rest of the group apart from Kenma burst out laughing, Bokuto just going extremely red and trying to hide his face in his hands.

“I don’t have a skirt.” Akaashi deadpanned, regretting his question immediately as Oikawa jumped off his bed and pranced to his closet, digging out a white girls uniform skirt and throwing it to Akaashi who clumsily caught the (admittedly small) piece of fabric.

He tugged it on, pulling it over his shorts, looking at the rest in approval hoping it was enough but by the looks on their faces Akaashi decided it was best to pull his shorts down.

The skirt barely covered his ass, and his legs felt cold.

_How did girls wear this all the time?_

Akaashi went back to sit down, struggling to make sure his crotch was covered.

“Oikawa-san why do you have this?”

“Have you heard of roleplay Aka-Chan?”

Akaashi choked on his saliva.

Iwaizumi pushed him, Oikawa falling over before conceding, saying he borrowed it from a classmate for a project but I’m sure no one was buying that.

“Alright let’s continue please," Bokuto gritted out.

Akaashi spun the bottle, landing on Suga.

“Dare.”

“Give Daichi a lapdance!”

Suga easily got up, and started dancing, shaking his ass while Daichi just sat back to enjoy the show.

“Jeez at least look a little embarrassed you exhibitionists.” Iwaizumi commented.

Suga just laughed as he spun it again, landing on Iwaizumi for the first time of the night.

“Dare all the way,” Iwaizumi drawled.

“Spank Oikawa!” Bokuto jeered.

Iwaizumi grinned.

“Gladly.”

“Iwa-chan! Don’t be a sadist!”

“Turn around.”

Oikawa complied, but not before a string of curses as Iwaizumi’a palm landed flat on Oikawa’s ass, a loud smack resounding throughout the room.

Everyone cringed at the harshness of the sound.

Almost everyone.

Oikawa made a show of moaning extra loudly, asking for another.

“Shut up flat ass.”

Iwaizumi scolded, reaching to spin the bottle once more.

It went back to Kenma who was coerced to pick a dare to “make things more interesting”.

Bokuto leaned over to whisper something to Akaashi.

“Kuroo’s ears are super sensitive, ask Kenma to kiss it.”

Akaashi laughed, excited to finally have something on the scheming cat, both he and Bokuto grinning evilly at their increasingly flustered friend.

“Kiss Kuroo-san’s ear.”

Kenma’s eyes widened largely like that of a frightened cat before narrowing traitorously at Akaashi, Kuroo’s jaw dropping comically and both Bokuto and Akaashi could practically see steam coming out of his ears.

Kenma leaned over to press a small kiss to Kuroo’s ear, Kuroo freezing up as he held on to his last shreds of sanity.

Kenma quickly sat back down, spinning the bottle, curling into himself like a little kitten.

Unfortunately for the third time that night, it landed on Akaashi and Kenma could not be more smug about it.

“Dare.”

This time Kuroo was the one that leaned over to Kenma whispering in his ear that made Akaashi regret listening to Bokuto

He was about to receive payback.

“Akaashi sit in Bokuto’s lap.”

Both Bokuto and Akaashi froze in their seats, the rest of the group howling in excitement, cheering Akaashi on.

Akaashi’s heart began to race, a million thoughts flooding his mind so much so fast that he couldn’t get a grip on any of them.

He looked up to Bokuto who turned to look at him, eyes searching his as if he was asking “Akaashi you okay with this?”, giving him a small smile and Akaashi felt himself nod slightly.

He couldn’t even hear the noise everyone else was making, everything fading into the background as he stood up slowly, closing his eyes as he sat back down on the edge of Bokuto’s lap, crossing his legs once more to ensure the skirt covers him proper.

“Aw come on Aka-chan in his lap not on his legs!” Oikawa teased, Akaashi opening his mouth to refuse before he felt a pair of strong hands wrapping around his waist, pulling him backwards and into his lap.

In shock Akaashi looked up at Bokuto’s face, his cheeks a dark shade of red as he looked away.

His back felt warm as it pressed against Bokuto’s naked chest, his butt pressing against something he really didn’t want to confirm, opting to sit still and wait the whole situation out.

Unfortunately he had to spin the bottle, so he leaned forward, trying his best not to make any unnecessary movement and spun it as fast as he could, and then leaning back into Bokuto’s chest.

The game carried on without a hitch, ending with Kuroo going commando, Kenma with pigtails in his hair, Suga with hickies on his neck, Daichi shirtless, Oikawa wearing panties (God knows why he has them), Iwaizumi with a full face of makeup and Bokuto with painted toenails (courtesy of Akaashi).

“Okay it’s getting late guys, we should go to sleep.” Iwaizumi started packing up, the rest following suit.

Akaashi moves to get up from Bokuto’s lap before hands quickly came to grip his hips to stop him from doing so.

“Bokuto-san?”

“‘Kaashi please.. don’t move.” Bokuto whispered lowly in his ear.

“Why-“

“Not yet.”

Something clicked in Akaashi’s brain. That thing pressing up against his ass the whole night.

Bokuto was hard.

For the millionth time that night Akaashi felt warm, a small “oh” escaped his lips as Bokuto let out a dry shaky laugh.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

_No it’s not okay. It’s very not okay._

Bokuto was hard. Underneath his ass. Where his skirt had ridden up and the only thing separating them was their underwear.

_Very very not okay._

Because Akaashi had to fight every single instinct in his body to not just grind down and try to get him off, and he desperately hopes it’s enough to not get turned on himself.

The pair waited for the room to clear a little before they made their move.

Earning a sly smirk from Oikawa and a wink from Suga.

Yeah, he’s not sure he can live this one down

.

.

.

.

.

Despite the incident, Bokuto went back to his usual self the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that, and Akaashi couldn’t be any more grateful for Bokuto’s personality.

The team had just secured their spot in the finals, and everyone is gearing up for the main event.

The managers were preparing the videographers and Journalists, teachers in charge requesting for transport, cheering squads and leave of absence to support, friends rallying each other and supporters to cheer the team on for the finals, and last but not least the team themselves training hard almost everyday to win the whole thing.

Unfortunately, games were always scheduled for the middle of the day, so barely anyone could make it down in time after their classes. But the finals were a whole different thing altogether. Schools will send down students in hordes just to drown the opponents cheers in noise.

So this was the first time Akaashi would be watching his friends play in a real match.

“Akaashi, could ya come here real quick?” Matsukawa called him over in the club room.

The work in the journalism club had suddenly spiked in the second semester. Akaashi had to submit various articles on all the different kinds of sports events - including the inter-dormitory games - and random unrelated articles just to fill in spaces in the school paper.

“You’re close to the volleyball team right?” Mattsun asked, lazy eyes lingering on his computer screen before looking up at Akaashi in expectation of a response.

“You could say that.” Akaashi replied, unsure of how that had to do with his writing.

“How’d you like to cover the Volleyball finals?”

Akaashi was stunned. He didn’t expect to cover something so big so quickly. Inter-university events were almost always covered by upperclassman because of the overall attention such inter-university events receive. It could make or break their university’s reputation.

“You’re a good writer, I think you’d be able to pull it off. Plus, it takes a lot for someone to impress Tooru. That bastard’s standards are only so high because of his bigass head.” Mattsun dissed Oikawa, but a smile still played on his lips.

“I-thank you Matsukawa-san. I won’t disappoint!” Akaashi bowed, excited about his new task.

Mattsun gave him an acknowledgment nod.

“The match starts at 2pm, but the team has to be there for warm up at 1pm latest so the bus will be leaving at 12. Have your lunch early you’ll be following the team bus from school. You’ll be excused from classes from 12 onwards. I’ll need the draft within a week from the finals to send to Kita for editing. Any questions?”

Akaashi shook his head.

“Alright that’s it, you can leave or continue whatever you were doing.” Mattsun waved him off.

Akaashi bowed once more before taking his leave, grabbing his things and heading to class.

To say he was excited was an understatement. He knew how big these things get, and the stories that Bokuto told him about his high school Volleyball days got him itching to experience the atmosphere, to feel the thrill of watching his friends play a match - especially one with such high stakes.

It was going to be exciting.

“AAAGAAASHEEE!!” Akaashi heard as he just exited class, turning around to see Bokuto running down the hallway, bag strap around his forehead as it flapped against his back, a paper clutched in his hand as he waves.

A few of his classmates give him incredulous and jealous stares as they watch Bokuto approach Akaashi.

They must’ve been thinking how lucky he was to know such a high profile student like Bokuto.

Akaashi agreed with them.

“Hi Bokuto-san.” Akaashi greeted politely.

“‘Kaashi! You wouldn’t believe it. LOOK!” Bokuto handed him the piece of paper, basically bursting in excitement, resembling an overexcited puppy. If Akaashi was high he’d probably swear he could see a tail wagging between his legs. A red 92/100 was scrawled on the top corner of the paper.

“Told you I’d ace it for you.” Bokuto gave him one of those breathtaking smiles, the kind that makes the sun pale in comparison.

“That’s amazing Bokuto-san. Congratulations!” Akaashi smiled, genuinely happy for the owl looking boy.

“It’s the first time I beat Iwa too! By 2 points! He thought I cheated but I told him you helped me study and he believed me. You’re the best Akaashi!” Bokuto grinned, eyes sparkling in admiration.

He’d never been complimented so directly before.

He used to help a couple of people in high school, tutored a bit for free when exams were coming because they were desperate and Akaashi couldn’t find it in himself to say no.

But after the exam was over they carried on with their lives as usual, with big smiles on their faces as they went back to their friends. When they passed by each other in school they walk pass each other as if they didn’t just beg for his help. It was back to ‘mind your own business’ and ‘sorry do I know you?’.

Not that Akaashi minded.

And Akaashi hadn’t even done much to help Bokuto at all, just stand there while Bokuto did all the work himself. Yet his thanks was so genuine, so sincere. He meant it when he said Akaashi was the best. No, he _means_ it.

And it does something to Akaashi’s heart that makes him yearn to always help Bokuto, to make him smile when all he wants is to be sad. To motivate him when all he wants is to give up. And even if he can’t help him, he wants to always be there for him, next to him, wherever he goes.

“Lunch is on me, let’s go! Tsum Tsum says you like onigiris like his brother Miya-sam. Order as many as you like!”

Akaashi smiles at the excited owlish boy.

_Yeah, I like him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! This is more of a filler chapter but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless :) had been a pretty busy week but I promise we're getting to the good stuff now. 
> 
> Thanks for still sticking around :D


	11. Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the volleyball finals begin!

“Do you think we’ll win tomorrow?”

Akaashi looked up from his laptop, pausing his essay in response to the small voice in front of him.

He was confused. Just a minute ago Bokuto was talking to him about this new restaurant in Tokyo selling super fluffy pancakes that he wants to try, excitedly showing him pictures on the delicious looking pancakes instead of focusing on his work, happily munching on a packet of seaweed that Akaashi had in his room as a snack, loud voice reverberating throughout the small room.

It was strange, worrying even for Bokuto to be so quiet.

As far as he knew, Bokuto was always pumped up for games, training extra hard and motivating his teammates. Yet the Bokuto In front of him was lying on his bed, notebooks swept to the side untouched, with Akaashi’s pillow underneath his chin his large frame curled into a ball looking like a complete 180 to his usually boisterous personality.

He suddenly remembered what Kuroo had said about Bokuto’s emotions. He wore his heart on his sleeve and always showed his emotions no matter how vulnerable it made him.

“Of course,” Akaashi said softly, essay immediately forgotten as he got up from his desk to sit next to Bokuto on his bed.

“What makes you think that you won’t?”

To be very honest, Akaashi was baffled. He saw how amazing Bokuto was when he tossed for him. He was regarded the ace, the go-to player. To someone like Akaashi who’d never watched a match in his life he could tell how special Bokuto was, he was meant to play.

The sincerity in Akaashi’s voice made Bokuto’s eyes widen, but he kept his small position. 

“I heard some people talking about it. The match. And how the other team has the strongest ace in Japan.” Bokuto buried his face in his pillow, the spiked up black streaked grey hair still sticking up adorably. “What if… what if I’m not good enough? What If I lose out and cause my team to lose?”

Akaashi’s heart ached, his hand automatically reaching out to place on one of the Bokuto’s shoulder blades, helping to release some of the tension in Bokuto’s body.

“Bokuto-san, you’re not alone. You have Oikawa-san. And Kuroo-san. And Miya-san. They’re all going to be with you tomorrow.”

Bokuto rolled over, looking at Akaashi with hesitant eyes. It breaks his heart to see Bokuto look like that.

“Yeah, I know. But they have good setters too. Good middles blockers too. And especially good wing spikers that are probably better than me. I haven’t been on the top of my game since the start and if I don’t perform tomorrow we might lose… because… because of me.”

Bokuto was hugging his pillow tightly now, and Akaashi wanted so badly to be that pillow and hug him back, but he restrained himself, opting to sit back and put his hands behind his back like he usually does.

Akaashi starts to think. Why couldn’t Bokuto perform his best? What was missing from his previous matches? Motivation? Certainly not. He and his team were clearly motivated to reach the finals. Passion? Hell no, the light in his eyes when he spiked his toss was proof that Bokuto loved the sport more than many others, so much so that Akaashi could feel it even from the sidelines.

The revelation hit Akaashi like a ton of bricks.

_The sidelines._

When Bokuto talked about his high school matches, he always described the crowds, the cheers that filled him with determination.

What was missing from his previous matches? The supporters. The atmosphere was lacking, the kind that someone like Bokuto craved, and probably thrived on. And if Bokuto had been playing at a 100% then, he’d definitely be able to play at his 120% with the full support of the school.

“Bokuto-san, remember when you told me about your high school matches? About how you could hear people cheering your name?”

Bokuto looked at Akaashi, eyes peeking up from behind the pillow.

“Yeah?”

“Well, it’s going to be just like that tomorrow. The whole school will be cheering for you, and your team. The gym is going to be packed, and there’ll be cheering squads, and instruments, and commentators, and banners. And even if the other school isn’t cheering for you, they’ll be watching you. Everyone will be watching you.”

Bokuto’s golden eyes spark, sitting up quickly and facing Akaashi.

“Everyone?”

He asks, the small voice from earlier more hopeful.

“Everyone.” Akaashi confirms.

“Including you?” Bokuto asks, a tinge of red spreading on the tops of his cheeks.

Akaashi smiles.

“ _Especially_ me.”

And with those 2 words, a large confident grin appears on Bokuto’s face, stretching his lips thin as he laughs.

“You’re the best Akaashi!” He yells, throwing the pillow aside as he tackles Akaashi, catching him off guard as he falls back onto his bed, the heavy weight of Bokuto pressing him down awkwardly, his face buried in Akaashi’s neck that makes his face burn and a shiver run down his spine.

“Thank you.” He mumbles into his skin, and Akaashi can’t help but wrap his arms around the muscular frame, sinking himself into him as he imagined just moments ago.

.

.

.

.

.

BZZZZZZ! BZZZZZZ! BZZZZ-

Akaashi slams his hand on his phone, effectively shutting off his alarm as he ungracefully rolls out of bed.

Despite the dramatic awakening, it was considered extremely rare that Akaashi managed to awaken at all. But he just couldn’t contain the excitement that the day would bring.

Today was the finals.

Maybe it was because he was about to write his very own piece. Maybe it was the fact that he was going to be a part of such a large event. Or maybe it was because he was finally going to be able to watch Bokuto Koutarou on the court, in all his volleyball spiking glory.

Oh yes, Oikawa, Kuroo and Atsumu too.

A groan sounded from the bed near the window, face smushed in the pillow, blankets rumpled up and falling off the bed.

“Why the fuck are you awake so early?” Kenma hissed, slightly muffled by the pillow but the threatening intention was as clear as ever.

“I have to leave soon Kenma, remember to take your lunch before you leave with the rest of them. And eat your veggies.”

“What are you, my mom? Since when did you turn into Kuroo?”

Akaashi grabbed his clothes and toiletries ready to head out to the bathroom to wash up.

“Since Kuroo-san isn’t here to tell you. Eat your veggies.” Akaashi said with finalitybefore slamming the door.

.

.

.

.

.

“AKA-CHAN!” Oikawa waved from the swarm of volleyball players next to their team bus, wearing his tracksuit and shouldering his bag.

Akaashi stopped in his tracks, like a deer in the presence of a pack of lions as said lions whipped their head around to look at Akaashi.

Oikawa slung an arm over him, leading him introduce him to the team.

“Say hi to Akaashi! He’s going to write about our match and make me famous when I destroy the other team with my amazing serves.” Oikawa bragged, Akaashi just smiled nervously.

“No, he’s going to make ME famous with my _more_ amazing serves right Keiji-kun?” Atsumu emerged, going head to head with Oikawa once again, a smirk on his lips.

“You little brat! I will teach you how to respect your senpai you piece of s-“

“Okay! That’s enough you two! Hi I’m Meian the captain of the team nice to meet you Akaashi-kun. We’re just waiting for two more then we’ll head over to the gym, make yourself comfortable.” Meian smiled looking like a tired dad but still easily separating Oikawa and Atsumu by their heads as they glared at each other.

At least Iwaizumi doesn’t have to worry about keeping Oikawa in check on the team.

When Akaashi realised who the two that were missing were, he heard a call from the distance.

“We’re here! Wait for us!”

Kuroo and Bokuto were running, Kuroo’s hair somehow looking even more messy than usual, carrying his own and what seems like Bokuto’s bag and shoes as Bokuto hops on one leg to put on a sock, taking a few steps before repeating the process with his shoes that Kuroo passes to him.

“KAASHI! SIT WITH ME!” Bokuto waves, before being dramatically pulled aside by their captain, giving the two pea brained bros an earful and a light smack on the head.

“Alright everyone on the bus let’s go!” Meian yelled, pushing Bokuto and Kuroo on first, the rest of the team shuffling up. Akaashi decided to wait for them all to get on, patiently standing behind with his arms behind his back.

Akaashi made it on, immediately regretting his decision when once again 20 pairs of eyes were on him as he made his way down looking for a seat.

“Kaashi! kaashi! Over here!” A large wave and a tuft of spikey grey hair was peeking from one of the seats near the back.

A smile graced his lips as his nerves instantly calmed, walking over and sliding into the seat next to a practically vibrating Bokuto, and a smug Oikawa and Kuroo in the opposite row.

All within the hour drive, Bokuto managed to talk about this new movie that was coming out, his rival on the opposing team (Kuroo butted in talking about a skinny ass snake called Daishou that he couldn’t wait to destroy), intently discussing his team’s strategy, and last but not least falling asleep for the remainder of the ride.

Soft snores filled the bus, Bokuto’s hair tickling Akaashi’s face as a particularly sharp turn causes Bokuto to lean towards him.

Akaashi leans into him and closes his eyes.

_Sleep sounds good._

“Wake up ‘kaashi, we’re here.”

Akaashi feels himself being lightly shaken, suddenly realising what he did and opening his eyes too quickly, facing the sight of Bokuto with a full tank of energy, little bit of dried drool still painting the corner of his mouth that made him look just so endearing.

He followed them down the bus, the excitement bubbling in him for the past week suddenly exploding in his face as he entered the gym.

It wasn’t all too crowded because they were still early, but staff and officials were setting the area, making their rounds, families that came to support littered the stands, student supporters filing in slowly, filling up the stands and team managers hanging up their school team’s banners.

It was just as Bokuto described.

Akaashi broke out of his trance when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn around out of reflex.

“This is just the beginning. The show hasn’t even started yet.” Kuroo smirked, before heading off to the court to warm up.

Akaashi just nodded, watching the team gather before he was gently pulled aside by Bokuto.

“Be careful, when you go up to the stands. Next time I see you I’ll be a winner!” Bokuto beamed at him, confidence practically oozing from the ace.

“All the best Bokuto-san, I’m sure you’ll do great. I’ll be watching you.” Akaashi wished him, before turning to head up to the stands.

Before he turned away however, he didn’t miss the way Bokuto stiffen at his final words, determination taking over his features as he focuses on the game ahead.

He was ready.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Iwaizumi, Kenma, Suga, and Daichi caught up with him in the stands, taking their seat right behind the team banner.

The gym has filled in tremendously, cheer squads now filled the stands, school supporters in their uniforms and friends holding up signs in support that completely changed the whole atmosphere.

All their friends were starting - Oikawa, Bokuto and Kuroo. Atsumu on the bench but no doubt he would make an appearance later.

Their normally goofy selves had done a complete 180, faces set in absolute focus on the team on the other side of the net, looking like completely different people.

Akaashi’s eyes narrowed in on Bokuto, standing proudly as his name was called, shoulders back and eyes set ablaze, relishing in the cheers he was receiving from the entire gym.

“Mind if I sit here Akaashi-kun?” Akaashi looked up to see Miya Osamu, hands stuffed in his jacket pockets.

Akaashi just nodded, moving over to make room.

The team captains shook hands, Oikawa getting ready to kick off the match with a powerful serve.

The whistle blows, and Oikawa runs and jumps, sending a monster of a serve over the net, the other team touches it but it just rebounds out of the court.

Iwaizumi yells and the whole stadium erupts into cheers, sending shivers down Akaashi’s spine, the team patting Oikawa on the back in encouragement as he goes once again.

He serves, but this time the opposing team receives it, beginning the rally of the inter-university volleyball finals.

It was high speed, like nothing Akaashi had ever seen before. The ball moved across the court, players rotating, jumping, running, diving. It was amazing.

But then Akaashi is just as enamoured as when he first saw Bokuto spike. Everything seemed to slow down, Bokuto’s body tense, high in the air in the spiking position before swinging his arm forward and smacking the ball with all his might, the ball slamming into the other court and another round of cheers fill the gym.

This time however, Akaashi somehow felt his heart with even more full, looking at the way Bokuto’s eyes light up in passion, his sweat drenched forehead.

Akaashi was brought out of his thoughts when high pitched screams calling Bokuto’s name pierced the air, Akaashi immediately whipping his head around to glare at the 2 girls two rows back.

“Eyes on the game Akaashi, wouldn’t want you to be charged for murder with that death stare of yours.” Kenma bluntly stated, Akaashi grumbling about how he’s surprised Kenma even managed to rip his eyeballs away from Kuroo on the court.

They managed to take the first set, although it wasn't easy, the opposition team chasing point after point but Kuroo managed to make a good block that won the set.

Akaashi turned to look at Kenma who had a small smile on his face.

Unfortunately, as the second set went on, they started notice a pattern, particularly when Oikawa was in the back row. 

“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?”

Iwaizumi and Suga suddenly shouted in rage, startling the whole block of supporters.

Followed by a “LANGUAGE” from Daichi.

Startled, Akaashi and Kenma turned their eyes to the court, they noticed Oikawa kneeling on the knee with he brace which Akaashi noticed last semester.

Kuroo helped him up, Oikawa furiously shaking his head in denial.

_What had happened?_

The opposing team served once more, right to Oikawa and towards the side of his injured knee, forcing him to put weight on it as he jumped, receiving it but then struggling to get back up.

“Those fuckers are purposely aiming for his bad knee. I’LL KICK ALL YOUR ASSES!” Iwaizumi stood up, raising a fist as Daichi tried to pull him back into his seat.

Unfortunately the receive was off and the ball went back to the opposition easily, giving them a chance to counter attack and slamming the ball into their court.

Their coach was yelling at Oikawa who yelled something back, holding up his index finger signalling 1 more.

Akaashi looked to Iwaizumi who looked absolutely furious, putting Akaashi’s death glare to shame as his eyes locked on to the opposing team’s server.

He served once more at the very same place, Oikawa using all his strength to make a dive, knocking his braced knee on the ground as he received it beautifully, the ball going straight to another team member that Akaashi didn’t recognise who set it to Kuroo, slamming the ball straight down the middle.

As uplifting as the cheers were, Bokuto just helped Oikawa off the floor, supporting him as he hobbled off the court, Atsumu holding his number as they exchanged a few words.

With a nod of approval and a quick hand shake Oikawa took his number and let Atsumu go, settling on the bench with a pack of ice ready for him.

“Don’t ya worry yer pretty little head, my brother may seem like a jerk but he really respects Oikawa-san. He’ll avenge him.” Osamu spoke up, turning towards Iwaizumi who seemed to calm down for a moment, before standing back up to shout another ‘FUCK YOU’, pointing right at the server before sitting back down.

“Alright now I’m done.” Iwaizumi grumbled, Daichi now trying to convince Suga not to do the same.

The game carried on, Oikawa’s last dive helped the team to keep their lead and they took the second set.

Unfortunately, the other team seemed to have another trick up their sleeve and managed to barely win the third set because of a pinch server.

The fourth set began. Unlike Atsumu who required peace and quiet, Bokuto required the stadium to chant according to his rhythm, utilising his showmanship to get the whole crowd cheering for him as he got into position to serve.

Akaashi clapped together with the rest, leaning forward in his seat as he watched Bokuto toss the ball high up in the air, taking a few steps forward as he jumped, hand meeting the ball perfectly as he sends it into the other court, the ball slamming into the floor right in front of the libero and goes flying to the other school’s supporters in the stands.

The whole gym erupts, and a sound that even Akaashi wasn’t sure he was capable of ripped from his throat, screaming his lungs out together with everyone else in the gym.

“SERVICE ACE!! Bokuto Koutarou making himself known to everyone in this gym today!” The commentator yelled, Bokuto being the centre of attention of the entire gym, yet yellow eyes were fixed on someone in the stands. Someone standing with the rest of the Todai supporters. Someone with black hair and blue-green eyes, that believes in him wholeheartedly and is watching him so intently that he doesn’t even notice the other players on the court.

 _Me_.

Akaashi stared back at the sweaty ace, who was holding the ball tightly with his two hands, practically glowing at the sight of Akaashi cheering. And Akaashi’s breath hitches in his throat as the gaze is torn away from him, and back to the opposing team.

The whistle blows and the game continues.

Bokuto’s movements become faster, more precise, like he’s building and building and building up to something that would amount to a make or break play.

Atsumu dumps the ball, staring down the opposing setter as the ball drops in slow motion, the gym erupting into cheers once more as their team reaches set point. Even Oikawa on the bench was cheering.

Osamu shouts something inaudible, and Atsumu turns around to shout back. Despite sounding hostile, it seems to motivate Atsumu even more.

The captain serves, but the opposition receives it perfectly, going to their setter which sends it to their ace, slamming it was all his might but our libero moves just in time, diving to the left and lifts the ball up high, Atsumu runs for it and sets it to the back, a team mate rising high and slamming the ball into the other court, the opposition’s libero sending the ball up once again as the ball refuses to touch the floor, their setter cool and composed as he sends it to the ace once more, but then the ball hits off of Kuroo’s hands, sending the ball high as Atsumu scrambles to receive it, bending his knees low as he sets from an impossible position, straight to Bokuto whose eyes light up, jumping high into the air, and it seems like he’s got it but there’s a tight block in front if him, slowing down he rebounds it against their hands, our libero catching the rebound and sends it to Atsumu once more as he makes a perfect set to Bokuto.

And there it is.

Bokuto Koutarou, the #4 ace of Todai in the air, body perfectly positioned in his spiking form, muscles rippling as he’s held in the air, the ball flying his way so quickly, yet Akaashi can’t help but watch it in slow motion. The force of the spike so great that Bokuto’s body convulses, his torso twisting to get just the right angle as the ball is sent across the court, a cross shot cutting it so clean that it goes straight past the 3 blockers and into the court.

And at that moment everything was muffled. The sounds that erupted was drowned out by the sheer admiration for that play, that spike, that boy. Akaashi can’t help but be inspired by Bokuto’s form, his athleticism and passion, so moved by the image of his back, that back that he woke up to the morning that Akaashi deemed to be the worst day in his life, that he’s now so in awe of that he scribbles something in his notepad, below all the small details of the match he recorded for his article, in big bold letters.

**THE WAY OF THE ACE** ****

Akaashi smiles, because it feels so right, when the referee blew the whistle concluding the match, when the officials changed the score from 24 to 25, when Bokuto’s teammates tackled him to the floor, shedding tears of joy, including Oikawa who was practically ugly crying in the midst of the whole school and more.

And Akaashi couldn’t contain his own feelings in his heart, the swell of his pride, admiration and awe for the ace on the court, the source of the feelings of hundreds and thousands of students right now as they cheered in celebration, not even faltering once since the game had ended.

He even felt tears prick his eyes, his happiness so immense that it was overflowing, heart racing tremendously as his friends guided him down to the court to celebrate and congratulate them.

“AAAGHHAAASHEEEE! WE WON!!!” Akaashi heard Bokuto before he saw him, spinning around he located Bokuto running towards him, face all red and sweaty but eyes holding the brightest shine as he smiled his all too famous smile that made Akaashi’s knees weak.

He jumped at Akaashi, hugging him hard and spinning him around like that time in the gym, Akaashi giggling like a little schoolgirl as he was twirled around.

He was dropped back down, strong arms still held firmly onto his waist.

Before Akaashi could get the word “congratulations” in -

“‘Kaashi can I kiss you?”

Akaashi’s smile faltered, shocked, he scanned Bokuto’s eyes for any uncertainty, any falsehoods, anything that would and could prove that Bokuto wasn’t serious.

Only to find nothing.

_Is this real?_

A small nervous squeeze on his waist answered his doubt immediately.

Akaashi nodded, muscles moving on their own as Bokuto’s smile grows wider than ever, a warm hand coming up to settle behind his head, fingers gently running through the strands as his head is brought forward and Bokuto leans down to press their lips together.

It was an innocent kiss, lips slightly parted as they moulded into one another, yet full of enthusiasm and passion, and Akaashi felt an onslaught of emotion.

**_Adrenaline. Longing. Desire. Affection. Pining. Want._ **

Akaashi felt it all.

Bokuto was sweaty, still slightly out of breath, chest rising and falling steadily. The crowd was probably watching them. Teams, schools, managers, teachers, officials and parents. But Akaashi didn’t care.

Their mouths moved together, Bokuto pressing him even closer as he deepened the kiss, pouring himself, all his feelings into it, and Akaashi couldn’t be happier receiving it all.

His own hands came up to land on his chest, pulling at his jersey and in that moment everything just felt so right.

Being here. Being in this gym. Being with Bokuto.

This is real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I've been more busy but will try to keep the updating consistent.
> 
> But I hope u guys enjoyed this chapter - they finally kissed! 
> 
> I wonder what Akaashi is going to do next? 🤔
> 
> (Also PSA I changed the number of chapters from ? to 15 because I finally have an idea of how I'm going to end it so yay to certainty! Although seeing 11/15 makes me kind of sad because I want to keep writing about these 2 owls but its probably a good length for a fic. but of course that doesnt mean I won't include bonus chapters although I guess that would depend on the response and also whether or not I like how I ended it hehe but anyway if you read the whole thing thank you!! i very much appreciate all the reads and support so far and I can't wait to give bokuaka the ending they deserve :))


	12. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebration...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow early update? kinda? guess I was too excited for this chapter whoops
> 
> warning: mild sexual content in this one but nothing too graphic... yet.
> 
> enjoy!

Akaashi touched his fingertips to his mouth, lips still tingling from when Bokuto had kissed him earlier. It’s not that he had never been kissed before, his first kiss had been with a girl in his third year of middle school when he didn’t know any better and thought kissing a girl would get his mind off of boys.

Well, that obviously didn’t work.

But this kiss was different. Different than any innocent first kisses with no feelings, different than sloppy make out sessions with strangers in a bar. Different from anything he had ever experienced.

A smile seemed to be permanently etched on his lips since then, and honestly it was seriously creeping Kenma out.

“Stop being weird, just see him later at the party and kiss him again. You’re freaking me out.” Kenma said for the third time that afternoon, Akaashi just sighs and lays down on his bed.

They didn’t have much time to talk after that, Bokuto being whisked away to be the center of the team’s celebration, and then heading to the lockers to shower before their early team dinner and then heading over to a party in the school gym where their friends can celebrate with them.

Akaashi imagined meeting him later.

The gym would be crowded, he’d have to weave in between the mass of students before seeing Bokuto, before meeting his eyes and Bokuto would rush towards him and they would share another passionate kiss and Bokuto would ask him out.

Akaashi snorted, realising how caught up he was in his own daydreaming.

“What time is it?” Akaashi asked, Kenma giving him a robotic reply of “5.30pm. Please calm yourself we we still have an hour.”

Akaashi sighed once again. His mind was flooded with just Bokuto. Bokuto’s eyes, his smile, his body, his laugh, his voice, his mannerisms, his kiss. Akaashi felt his heart clench.

Is this what it feels like to be in love?

_Love?!_

Akaashi shocked himself with the word, it was too soon, wasn’t it?

Love is serious. Love is when both partners are all in with each other, two becomingone in all aspects. Love is when you give even you don’t get any in return, when you are completely open with the other person, leaving nothing to hide. Being vulnerable.

Akaashi considers. He’s been closed off his entire life, it’s become second nature. He hasn’t let anyone in before, but maybe, just maybe, he’d make an exception.

Bokuto is the closest anyone’s ever gotten, but there’s still something. Something that’s stopping him, something that’s holding Akaashi back from making that leap, that final step.

Akaashi’s heart clenches, this time for an entirely different reason.

Doing what he does best, Akaashi pushes his emotions down as he pushes himself off the bed, getting up to start getting ready for the party later, his giddy happiness being clouded by some sort of heaviness that he tries to shake off.

He recalls when Suga and Oikawa had come to get them ready for the club a few weeks back, despite the terrible experience he had, getting ready with those 2 and Kenma was enough to raise his excitement levels once more.

He opted to take a shower and then pick out his nicest clothes, somewhere in the middle of getting ready Kenma had gotten up to do the same.

Before he knew it, it was coming close to 6.30 and the gym was likely to already be set up with food, drinks and music.

Akaashi was dressed, waiting for Kenma on his bed he opens the drawer to look at the black choker that Oikawa gave to him, staring at it for a few seconds before deciding to put it on, admiring the way his neck looks in it.

Akaashi smiles.

_Time to go get my man._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

“Hey!” Iwaizumi meets up with them in the gym, wearing something similar the other time as well. “Oikawa says they’ll be here in 5 min, the bus is pulling up already.” Akaashi nods, drink in hand as Kenma scans the dessert table.

The gym was already packed, despite still being early. Students already dancing in the middle of the floor, music blaring, some in the corner sneaking in the alcohol not as inconspicuously as they may think.

“So, he finally did it huh?” Iwaizumi smirks, red creeping up Akaashi’s neck and blooming on his face.

“Finally?”

Iwaizumi pulled a ‘are you serious’ face, opening his mouth to continue when he was suddenly attacked from behind by Daichi, Suga pulling up next to Akaashi teasing.

“Bet you can’t wait to see your loverboy again huh? Ahh you guys are so cute! And kissing in the middle of the whole gym? Whew you guys got GUTS! I’m pretty sure everyone saw, and I mean EVERYO-“

“Okay enough Suga, don’t scare him off before Bokuto even gets back.” Daichi pulled Suga away to probably go get a drink, but not without winking at Akaashi before leaving.

Akaashi thanked the stars they were gone because he felt like he could finally breathe again.

Suddenly, cheers and claps filled the room as the doors swung open, the volleyball champions had returned.

“IWA-CHAN!” Oikawa jumped at Iwaizumi who caught him easily, pressing a deep kiss before throwing Oikawa off to take a look at his knee.

Akaashi congratulated Oikawa on his win, but Oikawa just blew him off, gesturing to behind him with a smirk on his face.

“Go get him tiger.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes but followed the direction of his gesture, only to have his heart stop.

There standing at the entrance was Bokuto, in a white button down shirt with sleeves that rolled up to his elbows and black slacks.

Akaashi noticed the lean muscle of his forearms, the way his chest fills out the shirt so deliciously, his presence as he stands at the entrance of the gym.

But that wasn’t all.

Bokuto’s usually spiked up hair was now down, falling messily around his head and his eyes, looking so absolutely soft that Akaashi’s fingers were itching to run through it.

He was looking somewhere else, talking to somebody beside him. Maybe it was Kuroo, but Akaashi couldn’t even look away for 1 second to confirm it.

Bokuto’s hand came up to brush it out of his face when his eyes locked on to Akaashi’s, eyes lighting up instantly as his grin widened even more, and Akaashi somehow felt like he was in a movie.

The throngs of people didn’t matter, everywhere else was dark all except for the boy in front of him. The boy he had somehow managed to fall for, despite being so careful with his feelings, who managed to get Akaashi to open up without even trying, make him feel comfortable around, and special.

Bokuto said something to the person beside him, waving goodbye as he made his way over, despite being congratulated on the way he never stopped, moving closer and closer and closer until -

“Hey.” Bokuto breathed.

“Hey.”

Akaashi’s fingers went to his back to fiddle with each other but Bokuto caught it, looking down he laced his fingers with Akaashi’s own.

“I notice you do that a lot. You don’t have to be nervous, it’s just me.” Bokuto flashed a bright smile, and Akaashi let out a breath he’d been holding.

He looked at their laced fingers, and the warmth from his rough hands comforted him, feeling his muscles relax and himself to melt into the feeling.

“Your hair, it’s the first time I’ve seen it down.” Akaashi smiles at him, unable to resist he uses his free hand to run his fingers through the strands, barely brushing his scalp while doing so.

Bokuto just laughs sheepishly but doesn’t pull away, “Yeah, I completely forgot my gel this morning when we were rushing so didn’t manage to style it after my shower. It doesn’t look weird does it?”

_Weird? You look fucking hot._

“No you look… good.”

There was no way he’d voice his actual thoughts and be able to live it down.

But that was compliment enough as Bokuto just beams at him.

“Thanks ‘kaashi! You look gorgeous as always.” Bokuto easily said, the compliment rolling off his tongue so smoothly that Akaashi almost doesn’t register what he said.

A hand comes up to brush against the choker around his neck, causing Akaashi to shiver, suddenly hyper aware of Bokuto’s warmth and their closeness in the crowded gym.

“Come on, let’s go get some drinks!”

Bokuto tugs their linked hands and leads him over to where the alcohol was excitedly, and Akaashi is helpless to resist.

“Did you see my spikes? Did you? I was awesome wasn’t I!”

“And everyone was clapping to my serve, were you clapping too?”

“Stupid Daishou and his stupid face, can’t believe they would stoop low enough to go for Kawa’s bad knee. Boooooo!”

“I heard you cheering and suddenly I didn’t feel tired anymore! Do you have a superpower I don’t know about ‘kaashi?”

With more alcohol, Akaashi becomes more bold and decides to shut him up by bringing them to the dance floor.

So now there they are, a half-drunk Bokuto and Akaashi, now raving to the music that none of them knew the lyrics to, Bokuto shouting random words in an out of tune melody, Akaashi just laughing and dancing by his side, Bokuto’s arm around him as they moved together on the crowded floor.

The song ended, and another started again,

“‘Kaashi.”

Bokuto said lowly in his ear, soft but his lips were so close to Akaashi that he could hear every hitch in his breath.

Akaashi’s body stiffened, turning his head to look at Bokuto who just pressed his face even closer, lips almost touching his ear.

“Want to go to my room?”

Akaashi’s heart picked up speed, hammering against his chest at the suggestion.

It was almost obvious how the night had led up to that moment, the kiss, the alcohol, dancing against each other all night.

And finally the alcohol had caught up with Bokuto enough for him have the boldness to ask and Akaashi enough for him to say yes.

Akaashi wasn’t nearly as drunk as he could be, mind still functioning enough to be rational, but in that moment he didn’t want to be. And by the look on Bokuto’s flushed face he knew he didn’t want to be either.

He wanted to feel Bokuto’s lips on his, to feel the warmth of his body pressed against his. He wanted Bokuto inside him.

And as Akaashi was being led by Bokuto back to their block, his mind cleared at the last realisation and panic started to rise in him and it internally gave himself a slap on the face.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi panted, Bokuto slowing down to turn to look at Akaashi.

“Yeah?”

“Can we go to my room instead?”

_If I avoid his room, everything will be fine._

For a split second confusion took over Bokuto’s face, but he immediately recovered, shrugging he agreed.

Akaashi let out a sigh, muttering a small thank you as they continued their journey.

He didn’t have anything to worry about, right?

They reached Akaashi’s floor, Akaashi scrambling to find his room key, letting go of Bokuto’s hand for the first time since he grabbed it to unlock his room, finally pushing it open with a triumphant click and the two of them stumbling inside.

Akaashi barely managed to switch on the light before Bokuto pins him against the now closed door, one hand on his wrist another on his waist, immediately leaning down and pressing their lips together.

It was definitely not as innocent as their first just now, the pace quicker and more messy, but it was just as intense, teeth clashing with the same amount of feeling as before.

Akaashi melted into the kiss, moving his mouth in time with Bokuto, suddenly feeling Bokuto swipe his tongue across his lips and teeth, begging for entrance that Akaashi gladly allows, their tongues snaking around each other’s as they tasted each other, the bitterness of the alcohol they both drank, but also a certain sweetness of swapping saliva.

The taste, the sensation, everything made Akaashi feel hot, desperate, as if he was yearning for something more. More. More.

He needed more.

Arousal spiked throughout his body, travelling down his body, feeling himself get hard and his legs turn to jelly.

Unfortunately, Akaashi was running out of breath, reluctantly pulling back to break the intense make out session, opening his eyes just to be met with hazy golden ones, glazed over with lust and desire.

Bokuto’s face with flushed, little beads of sweat forming on his forehead, lips kissed red raw and Akaashi can only imagine how wrecked he looks like when Bokuto looks like that.

The sight seems to make him even harder.

“You’re so fucking sexy ‘kaashi, you know that?” Bokuto whispered against his lips, a hand coming up to play with the choker, lightly tugging at it, forcing Akaashi to tilt his head back slightly.

“You have no idea what you do to me ‘kaashi, what you’ve been doing to me since I met you.” Bokuto mumbled, pressing soft sensual kisses down his neck, this time teeth tugging at the choker before travelling lower down, and Akaashi can’t help the moan that escaped his lips because damn if it didn’t feel so good.

Bokuto’s other hand travelled up his shirt, slightly lifting it up as it explored his stomach, his chest and then settling on a nipple, teasingly rubbing circles around it,

Akaashi whimpered, incredibly turned on as he tried to move his hips, to find anything, just anything to give him some friction that he desperately needs, only to have Bokuto’s thigh shoved in between, a satisfied moan leaving his lips as it pressed against his hard on, Bokuto’s own erection pressing against his hip.

Bokuto came back up to capture his lips once more. It was sloppy, and desperate, and so so good. Akaashi rutted his hips against Bokuto’s thigh, chasing pleasure asthe nipple Bokuto had been teasing was pinched, an appreciative hum escaping his throat which was immediately swallowed by Bokuto as he continued the onslaught on his lips.

Akaashi took this chance to feel the broad, hard chest against him, hands running up and down, mapping it out and feeling the burning heat that Bokuto was practically radiating through his shirt.

Finding the buttons, Akaashi undid them one by one, until finally it broke apart, pulling away from the kiss Akaashi admired Bokuto’s sculpted chest, like a trance his finger traced every line, feeling every ridge down to his lower pecs, Bokuto’s breath becoming more and more ragged the lower he got.

And all Bokuto could do was watch intently as Akaashi felt him up, hungrily eating up the image of Bokuto’s naked chest because he wasn’t able to in the presence of their friends the previous time.

“Bokuto-san!”

Bokuto picked Akaashi up easily with a growl, strong hands gripping his ass as he was carried to his bed, Bokuto sitting down and placing Akaashi on his lap, Akaashi’s legs wrapping around and hooking at his back, trapping them together.

Bokuto went back to assault his neck, nibbling slightly, not enough to cause pain but enough to leave a mark, making one before pulling away.

Akaashi's hands came up to fist Bokuto's soft strands, feeling content with being able to finally run hiss fingers through it like a desire he'd never known he'd had until now in this current moment.

“When I first saw you, when you joined our game night, I thought you were the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”

Another hickey.

“When I saw you in your exercise clothes, I couldn’t stop imagining you wearing my jersey.”

Another hickey.

“When I heard you laugh, it was the most beautiful sound I’d ever heard. I couldn’t think of anything else.

Another hickey.

“When you fall asleep at your desk, I always imagine how it must be to have you fall asleep in my arms.”

Another hickey.

“When I heard that someone that wasn’t me touched you, I couldn’t control myself. You’re so pretty everyone wants you, but I couldn’t let that happen.”

Another hickey.

"When you tossed for me, I was so incredibly happy I wanted to kiss you then and there."

Another hickey.

“And when I saw you in that skirt, sitting in my lap. All I could think about was how hard I wanted to fuck you.”

A loud moan tore from Akaashi’s throat, one that he himself wasn’t even sure he was capable of as he heard those words, tugging at his heart as he realised how real Bokuto’s feelings were.

But those sweet confessions that should have swelled Akaashi heart, just brewed something else.

That heaviness was back, the weight of guilt was creeping back up, slowly but surely with every little confession.

Bokuto was telling Akaashi the truth. Every little thing. His thoughts, his feelings, his jealousy, his lust.

He was so sincere, so genuine, yet here Akaashi was keeping the real truth from him.

Akaashi is still hiding, hiding behind an omission because he was too scared to face it, and the guilt is gnawing at his heart, slowly crushing it as Bokuto opens his own more and more.

“I love you Keiji.”

Bokuto leans in to kiss Akaashi once more, hands going down to undo his pants but Akaashi’s hands move on their own, stopping him in his tracks as he pulls away from the kiss once again.

“I can’t do this.”

Bokuto’s eyes go wide in panic, his hands quickly releasing Akaashi like he burned him.

“I-I’m so sorry, I should’ve asked first. Oh my god, I’m awful, I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. Is this your first time? We don’t have to do anything it’s okay, I just want you to be comfortable.” Bokuto rambled, eyes flooding with worry, arms flailing and if Akaashi wasn’t about to just confess his biggest secret he’d have found him really endearing.

“No, it’s not that. I-uh… “ Akaashi takes a deep breath. “Bokuto-san, I have something to tell you.”

Bokuto looks up at Akaashi, who was growing more and more uncomfortable in their current position, opting to get off and sit next to Bokuto on his bed, fingers coming to play and twist with each other.

Bokuto frowned at the movement, but kept quiet nonetheless.

_Here goes nothing._

“Remember… the first day of school, when… you had your one night stand?”

Bokuto’s eyebrows furrowed, looking like he as in deep thought before it struck him, nodding his head slowly.

“Oh, yeah I remember. Look Akaashi, it meant nothing. I don’t remember anything from that night, including the person. It was a one off thing and I’m never going to do it again. If it really bothers you-“

“No… no. That’s not it.” Akaashi interrupts, and Bokuto quirks his head to the side in clear confusion.

Akaashi bit his lip, pulling particularly hard on one of his fingers.

“It was me. We slept together that night.”

“What?”

Silence overtook the room, any sexual tension that was left instantly resolved, a larger, thicker, more unpleasant tension taking it’s place.

Akaashi wasn’t sure how much time had passed, before daring to look up at Bokuto.

His face was contorted strangely, an unreadable expression that Akaashi was afraid to know what was going through his mind.

It was so quiet. Too quiet. It made his head hurt.

Catching Akaashi’s gaze, Bokuto muttered.

“No… it couldn’t be. You…. You said you never went there before. I- no. No. No no no no no no.”

Akaashi just looked at him in shame.

“You’re sure?” Bokuto asked, voice hard that caused Akaashi to flinch at the tone.

Akaashi just nodded, before averting his eyes once more.

He noticed Bokuto clenching his fists, veins on his arms about to pop out of his skin.

He let out a dry laugh, but it was empty, no emotion attached to it.

“I’m sor-“

“Save it.”

The harshness in Bokuto’s voice shut him up. He didn’t know what to say.

_I was just scared._

_I didn’t know what to do._

_I really care about you._

_You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me._

_I love you too._

But no matter how hard he tried to speak, the words were caught in his throat, choking him and getting only silence out.

Bokito had never used this tone on him, and it cut Akaashi deeper than anything he’s ever felt before. His bones felt heavy, his heart with aching, and there was nothing he could do as he watched Bokuto get up and leave, slamming the door behind him without so much as a glance back.

In the lonely silence of the room, tears poured from Akaashi’s eyes as he yelled, sobs wracking his body as he clutched his sheets in an attempt to ground himself, to feel something other than the physical pain in his chest, leaving his limbs weak and head pounding.

And since Bokuto came into his life, he feels.

He feels Bokuto’s love for him. He feels his own love for Bokuto. And he feels the pain that comes with it.

He cried, and he cried and cried until he passed out on his bed, the image of Bokuto’s back leaving him haunting him until all he saw was black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading aaaa I wonder if any of you thought akaashi's confession would end up like this?
> 
> in any case, see you all in the next update.
> 
> what would akaashi do now?


	13. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pretty setter squad + the rest of the gang to the rescue

Akaashi stared at the empty document, save for the title: **THE WAY OF THE ACE** in big bold letters. The heavy sinking feeling since Bokuto left that night 2 days ago never went away, and Akaashi tried his best to shove it aside, lock it up and never open it again, but to no avail.

He slammed his laptop shut.

Nothing and everything came to his mind every time he tried to write it. He was on a tight deadline, the article due in a few days time and he had nothing.

But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t find it in himself to relive the moment. How the day started off so well, how they were finally going to be together, and he had to fuck it all up all because he was scared a few months ago.

_It’s all my fault._

His eyes hurt. They were so red and puffy that he couldn’t even put his contacts in, forcing him to wear his glasses.

That just reminded him of Bokuto even more.

His fingers touched the marks on his neck, barely brushing the bruises that were only just beginning to fade, feeling the ghost of Bokuto’s lips on his neck.

He was grateful at least, only few of the marks higher on his neck were visible, his shirt able to cover the absolute mass of bruises blooming on his skin.

Closing his eyes, he sighed.

_What I would give to feel those lips again._

Again _._

The word floated in Akaashi’s mind.

Would Bokuto ever give him another chance?

The thought of having lost him fell like a heavy weight in his head, and he needed to lie down again.

Akaashi curled into a ball on his bed, staring at the volleyball jacket that didn’t belong to him still on hung on his chair.

_He hates me._

The physical pain in his chest comes back, hitting him in waves, and it somehow travelling down to his palms, making them tingle uncomfortably.

The memories of Bokuto’s voice, his tone, his words, and then him leaving through the very door that Akaashi is now staring at is suddenly too much.

Akaashi shuts his eyes to stop it, fingers digging into his palms as he tries to distract himself.

_I should’ve just told him at the start. At least if I told him from the beginning, he’d be out of my life before I even had the chance to care, and I wouldn’t have to feel so hurt right now._

Akaashi pushed his glasses up on his head and buried his face in his pillow.

Kenma has been especially concerned for his friend, but when Akaashi begged him not to tell Kuroo or anyone else, he agreed.

Akaashi was thankful that his roommate was respectful of his boundaries.

But he knew he couldn’t go on like this.

And Kenma knew better.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!** ****

Startled, Akaashi whipped his head around to stare at the door, but Kenma unfazed just swiftly got up from his bed and unlocked it.

“THIS IS AN INTERVENTION!” Oikawa busted it open, Akaashi’s eyes widening as his room suddenly became way too crowded.

Everyone was here, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kuroo, Suga, Daichi, even Atsumu and Osamu.

Everyone except Bokuto.

“Alright I don’t what is going on with you and Bokuto but I need to know right now because he is completely and utterly useless in class. It’s like he lost his brain.” Iwaizumi scolded.

“He didn’t even turn up for our team meetin’ yesterday. Bokkun never misses anythin’ volleyball.” Atsumu added.

“Bo’s broken. He doesn’t even want to steal candy with me from the counsellorsoffice. He always wants to steal candy with from the counsellors office!” Kuroo piped up.

“Bo-chan doesn’t want to spike my tosses. My beautiful tosses. And _I_ am the one offering this time. I never offer! Something is seriously wrong Aka-chan, so spill.” Oikawa crossed his arms.

“Maybe that’s just cus yer sets are shite Oikawa-san.” Atsumu poked at Oikawa, who scowled in response.

“Not the time you two!” Daichi pushed them both aside. “Are you alright Akaashi?”

The whole lot of them turned to look expectantly at Akaashi.

The pressure of suddenly being bombarded with so many people and questions suffocated him, the dull ache in his chest suddenly pressing against his ribcage as he struggled to breathe, eyes becoming misty as tears started forming the more he tried to will them away.

His friend’s faces softened, Suga and Kenma coming to sit by Akaashi’s side, Suga placing a hand on Akaashi’s back soothingly, Akaashi placing his head on top Kenma’s in exhaustion.

He didn’t know how many times he’d had to stop himself from completely breaking down the past 2 days.

How did he let someone affect him so much?

“Well whatever it is, I’m pretty sure it has to do with that.” Iwaizumi pointed at Akaashi’s neck.

Silence flooded the room before Akaashi decided there wasn’t any point keeping it to himself any longer.

“I told him.” He mumbled, soft enough for only Suga and Kenma to hear, but Kuroo and Oikawa picked it up, their eyes going wide as they looked at each other.

“You told who what?” Iwaizumi asked, clearly confused.

“Bokuto-san. That I… I was the one he slept with… t-the first day of school.”

Akaashi hiccuped, cursing himself and his habit of hiccuping when he cried.

“You WHAT?” Atsumu screeched, clearly in shock as he processed what Akaashi said, almost about to burst into laughter at the thought but was quickly followed with an “Ow SAMU!” as Osamu punched him.

“Read the room ya idiot.” Osamu scolded.

“That’s it? What’s the problem?” Daichi asked, despite still being surprised at the admission.

“Wasn’t Bo-chan happy? The fuck? He’s been following you like a lost puppy ever since he’d met you.” Oikawa’s nose scrunched unattractively.

“Well no he didn’t seem happy at all, he was pretty mad I think if walking out on me is of any indication.” Akaashi mumbled once more, Kenma’s small hand reaching out to hold his, and Akaashi accepted it gratefully.

He felt so pathetic whining and crying about a boy.

But it wasn’t just any boy. It was Bokuto.

“Of course he was, because he’s a fucking idiot. I’m gonna kick his ass.” Kuroo crossed his arms, rolling his eyes. “That stupid owl has been sulking like nobody’s business, trust me Akaashi he’s not angry at you.”

Somehow Akaashi found that hard to believe.

“He hates me. How could he not? I practically lied to him.” Realisation hits him, and he continues. “I practically lied to you guys too, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay Akaashi, we understand. It must’ve been hard for you at the beginning.” Suga comforted him, before narrowing his eyes to glare at Kuroo.

“Bet it’s your fault, you knew didn’t you.”

“Hey don’t look at me I didn’t do anything! I wanted him to tell Bo himself man.” Kuroo put his hands up in defence.

“Besides he knew too!” Kuroo pointed a finger at Oikawa who just gasped dramatically, putting a hand on his chest at the accusation.

“How dare you! I’ll have you know Aka-chan told me on his own accord. I just happen to be an amazing confidant.”

“Yeah right, you probably threatened him.” Iwaizumi shot, causing Oikawa to whine.

“You’re supposed to be on my side Iwa-chan!”

“I know you, you’re not innocent shittykawa.”

Despite feeling like absolute shit, Akaashi managed to break a small smile at his friend’s stupid antics. He’s glad that despite everything, he still had them. They were here for him, even if he did lose the one most important to him.

The thought made his smile vanish.

“Besides, he doesn’t hate you Akaashi.” Iwaizumi continued. “Did you know ever since that night Bokuto’s been trying to find his ‘mysterious stranger’, going through every possible person with me until he saw you and he completely forgot all about it in favour of figuring out ways to try and see you again.”

Iwaizumi’s hand came up to rub at his temples as he sighed out.

“And this. What the fuck.” He gestured to his chair where Bokuto’s jacket still hung, Akaashi suddenly embarrassed he’d been caught keeping it this whole time.

“I asked him where his jacket was, and he simply just said he’d given it to you because you were sleeping in the library. Seriously. I say I’m cold and all he tells me is to go outside. When I fall asleep he’ll just abandon me and look for food. True story by the way, happened like about 20 times.”

“Oh my god.” Kuroo started. “Every time Bo and I would have lunch he won’t even let me get one word in. And even if I do, no matter what I say he’ll just keep asking me ‘what do you think Akaashi likes?’ ‘What do you think is his favourite colour?’ ‘Do you think Akaashi likes owls too?’ ‘Do you think he likes volleyball?’ If I didn’t like you as much as I do I would have slapped Bo already and told him to shut the fuck up and stop talking about you.” Kuroo pointedly added.

“Why’d you think we made you wear that skirt? Bo-chan’s got a real thing for pretty boys. And pretty boys in skirts? Hello? He was basically drooling all over you, you should’ve seen his face. That is not a face of someone who could hate you.” Oikawa reasoned.

A bark of laughter came from Atsumu, “Bokkun’s got a skirt kink? Who’d have thought!” doubling over in laughter, Osamu kicking his brother to the ground.

“THE ROOM TSUMU! READ IT!”

Atsumu groaned as he felt the kick, lying on the ground in pain.

“Alright alright calm yer head.” He shot a glare at Osamu.

Still lying on his back, he tilted his head back to look up at Akaashi.

“I did a lil experiment on my own too ya know, see if Bokkun will get jealous. It was so obvious he liked ya, telling me about some black haired beauty that he met. Anyway did’ja not see how Bokkun reacted when I put my arm ‘round ya? Think I almost lost my Tsum Tsum status and tossing privileges.”

“That’s cus _your_ sets are shit Miya.” Oikawa returned the insult, Atsumu jumping to his feet immediately to yell back but Osamu just casually pushing Atsumu’s face away.

“Oh my god, what the fuck Miya because of you I had to take the full force of Bo’s gay panic. He called me 13 times that day. 13 times! He was freaking out about losing Akaashi to you or some shit like that. Because of that I couldn’t properly spend time with Kenma!” Kuroo crosses his arms angrily.

“Well I’m sorry Kuro-Kun, I didn’t know I had to play matchmaker for both you _and_ Bokkun!”

Akaashi felt Kenma shift from under him.

“Hey that’s my job!” Oikawa whined, shooting daggers at Atsumu.

“Ya know wh-“

“Wait Samu I’m not done! Lemme talk first will ya?” Atsumu cut Osamu off, pushing his hand away from his face, quickly starting again before Osamu had time to fight back.

“Ya know what he said to me when ya left the gym that day? He said I scared ya away and he scolded me for coming. Seriously! He was the one that told me to come in the first place! And he got all sad and whiny ya left he actually stopped spiking. I didn’t even toss ta him, whining about how no one’s tosses are better than yers. I don’t know what kinda sets you got but it sure as all hell ain’t as good as mine.” Atsumu ranted on, Oikawa’s jaw dropping when he heard Bokuto actually stopped spiking and that Akaashi’s tosses were - _apparently_ \- better than his.

“Basically, that boy is whipped as fuck for you, there’s no way he could hate’cha.” Atsumu finished, finally letting Osamu speak.

“As I was sayin’, ya know what the first thing Bokkun said to me at lunch? ‘Hey Akaashi likes onigiri too’. Well no fuckin’ shit Sherlock we were the ones who told him that! All he talks about is you, everythin’ reminds him of you, he even wanted to take my onigiri to give to you. I draw the line at that, no one takes my onigiri.”

“Ha, my account was better than yers.” Atsumu held up a middle finger to Osamu who immediately grabbed it and kicked Atsumu from the back.

“Well I’m sorry I’m not his fucking teammate, I don’t have time doing stupid things like makin’ people jealous for no reason.” Osamu spat back.

“It’s not _stupid_ , I am helping people find _love_ , something you will never find because love isn’t stupid SAMU.” Atsumu stuck his tongue out as his brother.

A giggle from Suga drew Akaashi’s attention to his left, a cute smile plastered on his face.

“Even Daichi and I weren’t spared from Bokuto. He kept asking us for relationship advice, how to get your number, how to ask you out, where to bring you on dates, whether or not he should text you. He seriously would not stop pestering us about you.”

“And all the while he didn’t even know if you were interested in guys. He’s never been so serious about anyone, especially if he didn’t already know if they were interested in him.” Daichi added.

“So that’s why you asked him if he was gay during the truth of dare?” Kenma spoke up for the first time that day, Kuroo giving him a wink in return.

“Smart eh?”

“Sure.”

“Aw come on, it really was! If I didn’t do that Bo wouldn’t even have the guts to kiss him like that.”

“I said sure.”

“You’re being sarcastic.”

“No I’m not.”

“You always are.”

“No I’m not.” Kenma huffed, but his words were really only quiet enough for Akaashi to hear, Kuroo grinning knowing he won that battle. Akaashi could practically hear Kenma narrow and roll his eyes.

Akaashi wasn’t sure what to think anymore. He convinced himself that Bokuto hated him so well he believed it.

But hearing everything his friends were saying, he’d be stupid to believe Bokuto didn’t care about him.

Everything they said, Bokuto had done when Akaashi wasn’t looking. Behind the front that Bokuto had- no. Bokuto wasn’t even putting up a front. Bokuto had always been completely open and honest about his attraction and feelings, to his friends, and even to Akaashi. It was him that was putting up a front, always denying, denying others, denying himself.

He tried so hard to hide, but eventually it was Bokuto that pulled him out.

Hearing how much Bokuto did for him, so much that he never realised, he somehow felt even worse than before.

_He did all that for me, and all I did for him was lie to his face._

A fresh wave of tears came as a pang struck his heart.

Curling into Kenma, Akaashi let it flow, unable to hold back even with the presence of literally everyone he’d rather die before he was vulnerable in front of them.

“Bokuto-san is too good for me. I don’t deserve him.” Akaashi sniffed.

“Oh my god. You two are so stupid.” Oikawa dragged.

“Don’t be mean dipshit.” Iwaizumi slapped the back of Oikawa’s head.

“What was that for, they are! Both Aka-chan and Bo-chan think they don’t deserve each other when they _clearly_ make each other better. They must be blind.”

“Bokuto-san can do so much-“

“If you say better I will actually slap you Aka-chan. I don’t care. Bo-chan doesn’t hate you. Bo-chan doesn’t hate anyone. If anything, he’s probably hating himself right now.”

“But-“

“No buts! No. More. Buts. I am sick of buts. You want to know how he’s really feeling? Talk. To. Him. You two are going to talk and that is final. I have had it with you two.” Oikawa puts his hands on his hips, brows furrowed in a way that he almost resembles Iwaizumi.

“He’s right Akaashi, you guys gotta talk. I’m sure he’s got lots of things to say, and I’m sure you do too right? It’ll be okay.” Suga says gently, a direct contrast to Oikawa's harsh tone before he himself adds in.

“Besides, if he does anything else stupid like walk out on you again he’s going to get one hell of a beating from all of us.”

“He’s already stupid, I’m going to drop kick him into tomorrow when I see him again.” Iwaizumi said, and Kuroo hums in agreement.

“He’s been in the weights room for hours straight for the past 2 days, but he usually comes back in around 8 after dinner, you can probably catch him then. I can leave the room while you two talk, how’s that sound?” Iwaizumi offered, looking at Akaashi whose tears have now dried due to the scolding he got from Oikawa.

_Jeez what are his friends made of?_

Akaashi sighed, “Alright, I’ll talk to him tomorrow.”

“Great, finally. You know I skipped class for this, I’m such a good friend.” Kuroo praised himself, putting a hand over his heart trying to be angelic.

“Yeah right, you’d use any excuse to skip class asshole.” Iwaizumi retorted, killing Kuroo’s angelic vibe immediately as Kuroo’s face instantly sours.

Akaashi cracked a small smile. He’s grateful, to have so many people have his back, even when they know that he was the one at fault, he knew they cared about him.

They are true friends.

His mind wanders back to Bokuto. Bokuto brought so many wonderful things into his life, including these people around him.

His heart aches at the thought of him not being here, instead somewhere else in a dirty weights room, probably working out his frustration till exhaustion.

It’s only been 2 days, but he misses him. He misses him so much. It wasn’t the same without Bokuto. He wants him back. No, even more.

He needs him back.

He can’t let him go now, he can’t let go of the best thing that’s happened to him because of some stupid mistake he made a year ago. He couldn’t lose him.

He won’t.

Akaashi looked up at all his friends, Kenma on his right, Suga on his left, Iwaizumi in the corner trying to stop Oikawa and Atsumu from killing each other, Osamu Kuroo and Daichi on the other side having a heated debate about something he couldn’t quite follow.

His heart swelled, knowing that these people were going to be his friends for life, people he could trust, and know that they are always behind him, even when he falls, even when he makes mistakes. And there’s no greater comfort than having friends like them.

All he needs to do now is get the one he loves the most back.

“Thank you guys, for everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaahhhh thank you all for the response last chapter im so sorry but they havent talked yet heheh but I hope u enjoy this chapter still!
> 
> While writing the fic I always imagined Bokuto's pov in each chapter and wondered how I could incorporate it into the story since I wanted to keep the whole thing in Akaashi's pov so what better way than through the eyes of all his friends!
> 
> thank you all so much for reading, and yes don't worry all will be good in well in the bokuaka universe soon :)


	14. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuaka finally talk it out ^^
> 
> warning: NSFW sexual content in this chapter - you'll know when it starts ;)

Akaashi had just finished another lecture that he couldn’t pay attention to, the thought of speaking to Bokuto in a few hours took over his attention span every time he tried to force it on to focus on whatever boring thing his professor was spewing.

His fingers hurt from being played and pulled with all day, his mind wandering to what he was going to say to Bokuto later.

_How would he react? Would he be happy to see me? Would he still be mad? What if he doesn’t want to talk to me? What do I do if he kicks me out again?_

Akaashi looked up to notice a few of his classmates staring at him, suddenly feeling embarrassed. He’d been told he had a very intense “overthinking” face.

He walked away quickly, at the same time pushing the thoughts away as he made his way back to his dorm.

It was only 5pm, and Akaashi still had a bit of time to kill before he met with Iwaizumi to let him in, so he decided to take a quick shower to calm himself down.

He managed to think up a whole script of what he would say to Bokuto once he walks through the door.

Composed and prepared. That’s what he is.

The sun had set, and he nibbled on some pocky because his stomach was way too volatile right now for him to actually eat a full meal.

He was composed. At least on the outside.

He found himself outside Bokuto’s and Iwaizumi’s door, his hand raised to knock before deciding to delay the inevitable further in favour of attempting to still his too quickly beating heart.

The winter months were on the horizon, the air turning chilly and it stung his throat.

Before he could knock again, the door suddenly swung open, Iwaizumi appearing at the door as Akaashi tried to gather his senses after being shocked into the next day.

“Ah, you’re here. Thought I saw a shadow outside, come in.”

Iwaizumi opened the door wider, stepping aside to let Akaashi in.

Muttering a “thank you”, Akaashi walked in, taking in the surroundings that haunted his memories.

The room looked similar to his own, the same brown cupboard, the same minimalist bed frame, the same type of flooring, but infinitely messier.

Dirty shirts thrown messily into the laundry bin, the dustbin slightly overflowing, papers strewn across the overcrowded desk, and he was reminded immediately of Bokuto’s room back at his house.

Even Iwaizumi’s side wasn’t any better, dumbbells and weights stacked in the corner, bed sheets crumpled and containers of snacks littered their common space.

Akaashi realises he doesn’t even remember much of the room from that night.

“I know it’s messy, this is why we never gather in our room if you haven’t noticed.” Iwaizumi let out a dry laugh, noticing Akaashi’s tense state and trying to ease him in.

“It’s alright.”

“You can just sit on Bo’s bed, relax a little, he won’t mind. He should be back soon.”

Akaashi nodded, fingers once again coming to find each other.

Iwaizumi grabbed his bag and his laptop and headed towards the door.

“I’ll be out for a bit, just let me know when you guys are done or something but don’t worry about me.”

Akaashi nodded again, but his heart started picking up pace and worry overtook his features.

Iwaizumi softened, patting his shoulder he assured him, “It’ll be alright. You guys will sort it out.”

Akaashi gave him a small smile.

“Thank you Iwaizumi-san.”

“Don’t mention it.”

And with a wave, he was gone.

Akaashi looked around absentmindedly, fingers thumbing the sheets beneath him.

It was in this very bed that they had sex.

Frankly, he didn’t care about it anymore. The past was the past, he’d moved on.

All he wanted right now, was to get Bokuto back.

But he’d gone about it wrong. He gave himself the luxury of time, the time to process, to settle with himself what he’d done, and didn’t leave any for Bokuto.

The person that he didn’t think he’d learn to care so much for, that he didn’t think would become such a big part of his life.

The person that he’d come to have feelings for.

He waited for another 15min in silence, unsure of what to do with himself when he heard the jiggling of keys. Akaashi felt his heart leaping into his chest, startled at the sudden sound and suddenly he couldn’t move.

“Oh.”

Bokuto looked at Akaashi, first in surprise, then his features morphed into something unreadable once more.

Bokuto had a towel around his neck, his hair wet and flat against his head and a gym bag slung across his shoulder.

He was so strong, his physique easily comparable to Iwaizumi’s with thick arms, a broad chest, and massive thighs, just only a head taller.

Yet he looked tired. Worn out, bags under his eyes like he hadn’t been sleeping at all.

That worried Akaashi.

“What are you doing here?”

Bokuto didn’t sound angry, he didn’t sound like anything at all, but the words still cut Akaashi like a knife.

“I’m sorry.” Akaashi blurted out, before catching himself. Coughing, he corrected,” I’m here to apologise Bokuto-san. I’m sorry, for not telling you earlier.”

Bokuto sighed, putting down his bag next to his desk before sitting on his chair, facing Akaashi.

Akaashi’s heart ached a little at the distance he put between them. It was deliberate.

“Look, I’m sorry too. I know I kind of overreacted, and I shouldn’t have just left.” Bokuto’s brows furrowed, pausing as if he was debating whether or not to say something else when he continued.

“I just, it was just a lot to take in, you know? I didn’t know what to do with that information and there was just so many feelings and I don’t know, I just felt like I had to get out of there.”

Bokuto explained, not sounding the slightest bit angry, just defeated and quite frankly, sad.

Akaashi slightly relaxed at that, but listening to his explanation there was no way he could blame him for acting the way he did. It was his fault to begin with.

But now Akaashi was stuck, his pre-prepared speech suddenly lost in his mind, seemingly unable to find the words once again.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Bokuto asked straight out.

Akaashi felt his heart jump.

“I… I don’t know. I guess, I just panicked. It seemed like a mistake, and you said so too. So I just didn’t. And we became friends, and I thought it would ruin it if I told you, and I was… I was just scared. I didn’t know, how you’d react, and if you hated me, or didn’t want to be friends with me, I couldnt… couldn’t let that happen. And I thought I could just forget about it, but when we were gonna… you know… I just felt like I couldn’t keep it from you, that it’d be wrong to.”

Akaashi felt like his lungs were going to burst, letting everything out without stopping to take a breath, his final sentence coming out strained as he finished off.

Bokuto listened, his brows furrowed and mouth set in a thin line, but stayed silent.

Worry started to bubble up inside of him once more, and in a small voice he added.

“Are… are you still mad?”

He cursed his own voice for shaking so much, but the thought of Bokuto being mad at him just destroyed him.

Bokuto’s eyes widened a fraction.

“I… I was upset, sure. But I wasn’t really mad mad. At least not at you, I think.”

Kuroo and Oikawa was right.

“But why?”

Bokuto gave him a look, the same frustrated look he had seen before he left and Akaashi instantly regrets asking.

“What the fuck Akaashi, seriously? I’m mad at myself. Yeah sure I was upset you kept it from me, but that’s like a whole other thing. I can understand why you were afraid. But, I just- I spent so long wondering how I wanted to make our first time special, only to find out I lost that chance months ago. All because I was stupidly stupidly drunk. I don’t even know how I acted, do you know how scared that makes me? You had to be stupidly drunk too to come back with me. What if I forced you? What if you said no? What if I hurt you?What if I was just like that guy in the club? Or what if I was even worse? I don’t know that!”

Akaashi just kept quiet throughout. Frankly he couldn’t rebut everything that Bokuto said, because he didn’t remember anything himself.

But somehow, deep inside, he just knew that none of that happened. Even shit-faced drunk Bokuto was too kind-hearted to do something like that.

“Bokuto-san, I don’t remember what happened either, but I know, after knowing you for about a year that you’d never do something like that.”

“But you don’t _know_ that.”

Akaashi kept quiet.

Bokuto sighed, seeming to calm down slightly, shoulders slumping as his face changes.

“Is that why you paid attention to me?”

Bokuto’s voice cracked.

“What?”

Akaashi whipped his head up to look at Bokuto.

“Is it because you slept with me you felt obligated that you needed to get to know me?”

Akaashi had a high threshold for anger. He rarely ever got angry, even when he was teased for being a loner in middle school, when his group mate in a project didn’t pull their own weight, or when his favourite spot in the library was taken by someone else.

Somehow however, that question just seemed to piss him off.

“What the fuck? How could you even think that?”

“Because why else would yo-“

“Did it not cross your mind that maybe I found you attractive? Even if I don’t remember, that maybe I actually wanted to spend that night with you? That maybe you’re the first person to make me feel completely comfortable to be myself, that you make me feel special? I was embarrassed, and I was scared. I know I should have told you earlier but I didn’t. And that is my fault. But don’t you think for a second that whatever we have, whatever I feel for you isn’t real. Because I’ve never felt this way about anyone before and I’m so scared of messing it up that I felt I just couldn’t keep it from you any longer. I really really like you, Bokuto-san. Maybe… maybe even love you. I just know that I can’t have you staying mad at me, or being hurt by me, and I am so, so sorry for ever making you feel that way.”

By the end of it, Akaashi was almost in tears. This wasn’t how he imagined he’d be confessing his feelings, but the words escaped him before he could even try to hold them back.

“You… really like me?”

Bokuto looked at Akaashi, eyes wide and hopeful.

“I really like you.”

Akaashi replied exasperated.

“I really like you too.”

For some reason, a laugh escaped Akaashi, breaking the heavy tension that stuck in the air, his tears spilling over with a harsh blink as he did so.

Immediately, Bokuto got up from his chair and closed the distance between them, a warm hand coming up to cup his cheek and wipe away his tears.

“I’m so sorry ‘kaashi. Will you forgive me?”

Akaashi’s eyes widened.

“Bokuto-san, I should be the one apolog-“

“No, not about that. We’re past that. I’m sorry that I don’t remember our first time. I’m sorry for not treating you right. I’m sorry for missing out on that chance. Will you forgive me?”

How the fuck did Akaashi land someone so amazing?

Akaashi wanted to deny it, he wanted to tell him no, he didn’t need to apologise for that, he didn’t need to beat himself up over something they both didn’t control. But he knew that Bokuto would feel better if he just did, and that he wouldn’t let go until Akaashi forgave him.

“Yes, of course.” Akaashi whispered.

And that was all it took for Bokuto to lean down and press his lips against Akaashi’s.

It was so soft this time. Gentle.

Their lips barely touching, just for a few seconds before Bokuto drew back.

It was a sweet kiss. A kiss to say sorry. A kiss to heal the hurt.

And a kiss that lit another kind of fire in Akaashi that he needed right now, one to carry on where they had left off a few days ago.

Akaashi reached for Bokuto’s shirt, pulling him downwards for another kiss, their lips meeting roughly as Akaashi starts moving his own against Bokuto’s, setting a slow, leisurely pace as they explore each other’s mouths with want.

One hand snaked around to grip Bokuto’s hair, pressing him closer as Bokuto lost his balance, his own hand leaving Akaashi’s face as it supports his weight, effectively caging Akaashi between him and his bed.

Bokuto reluctantly breaks the kiss, staring down at Akaashi with hazy lidded eyes, but holding an intensity of desire, Akaashi’s own matching his.

“Let me make it up to you.” Bokuto breathed against his lips.

“Let me make love to you Akaashi.”

All Akaashi did in response was to whine, his hands going to Bokuto’s pants effectively giving him an answer.

Bokuto quickly took off his shirt, throwing it onto the floor and then helping Akaashi take off his shorts, pushing it down to his ankles before kicking them off, leaving him bare with only his underwear on.

Akaashi stared at the glorious sight in front of him, able to admire just how built Bokuto was, hands coming up to run all over his chest, grip at his shoulders and then down to his pecs, tracing the lines before settling to play at the band of his underwear.

It was tight, making the bulge that much more prominent and Akaashi could not wait to finally have it.

Bokuto cut Akaashi’s eye fucking time short, as he tugged at the hem of Akaashi’s shirt. Getting the hint he helped him take his shirt off, and then lifting his butt to take off his pants, accidentally grinding against Bokuto’s hardening length.

The two moaned in unison, making quick work of their remaining clothes until they were both naked.

Bokuto sighed, sitting back on his calves he blatantly stared at Akaashi, drinking in the sight, trying to burn the image into his mind.

“You’re so gorgeous ‘kaashi. You’re beautiful.”

The compliment made Akaashi’s heart burst, reaching up to pull Bokuto back on him and planting a kiss to his mouth.

“So are you.”

Bokuto laughed, the light returning to Bokuto’s eyes that Akaashi missed so dearly.

“You’re more beautiful. The most beautiful.”

He leaned down to kiss him once more, quickly deepening it, tongue peeking out to swipe at Akaashi’s lips, making them part in search of his tongue.

They kissed for what seemed like hours, pouring all their feelings, their love into it, hugging each other close, savouring the contact of skin to skin as if in their own paradise.

As lovely as that was, Akaashi wanted to get it on already, breaking apart, he asked, ”Condom and lube?”

Bokuto took a minute to register the question, before looking around his room nervously.

“Uhhhhhhhhh……. shit. I can’t remember where I put them.”

Akaashi gave him a blank stare.

“I kinda moved it around, you know, since you found it… at my house. But I hid it so well that now I don’t really know where it is.”

Bokuto sheepishly explained, and quite frankly Akaashi may have been just desperate enough to tell him to go raw if Bokuto hadn’t perked up at an idea.

Bokuto scrambled off him gracelessly, Akaashi enjoying the show as Bokuto trotted around the room, stark naked, his eyes travelling down to look at Bokuto’s cock as he searched Iwaizumi’s area, pulling out drawers when his whole face lights up, puling out a bottle of lube and a condom packet triumphantly.

“Jesus it’s almost empty, Iwa and Kawa must’ve been going at it when I’m not around.”

Akaashi stifles a laugh, the image of Oikawa getting fucked senseless unwelcome in his mind, but hilarious nonetheless.

Horror claims Bokuto’s face as he realises something.

“Don’t tell Iwa I searched his place naked.”

“My lips are sealed.”

Bokuto grins.

Leaning down once more, Bokuto captured his lips in another kiss, before trailing down to his neck, licking at the now fading marks before sucking and biting next to them making fresh ones.

Arching into him, Akaashi ground his own cock against Bokuto’s, searching for some friction, only satisfied when he hears the bottle cap of the lube snapping open.

He feels Bokuto’s slick fingers trace his balls and then down to his hole.

“This okay?”

Bokuto asks softly, looking right into Akaashi’s eyes.

“Yes… please.”

The confirmation was all it took for Bokuto to slide a finger in slowly, stretching him slightly.

Akaashi moaned quietly, the feeling of a finger inside him slightly foreign. Staying in a dorm, one doesn’t have that kind of privacy anymore.

Easily enough however, he opens up and Bokuto is prodding in another finger.

Akaashi hisses at the stretch, Bokuto muttering softly to get him to relax, before going down to lick and suck at his nipples, Akaashi relaxing into his touch and melting into the pleasure.

It had been so long since he felt like this again, to have someone praise and worship his body with so much care.

In fact, he hadn’t experienced this before, experienced someone taking care of him like that, with so much love, not caring about their own pleasure but focusing on making him feel good.

He was so lost in it that he hadn’t even realised that Bokuto had added another finger, his nipples dark and raw, slick with spit as Bokuto continued his slow, sensual assault.

“Can you take one more?” Bokuto mumbled against his nipple, making him shiver.

“Mhhmm.” Akaashi nodded, a hand coming down to grasp at the sheets as he feels another finger slowly being eased into him, the other running through his messy locks.

“Amazing, you’re doing amazing ‘kaashi.” Bokuto praised, giving him another sweet kiss to the lips as he slowly worked his fingers in and out of Akaashi.

Once Akaashi found himself able to completely relax, he wanted something more.

“I’m ready.”

Akaashi confirmed, easing Bokuto’s fingers out and grabbing the condom from the bed, tearing it open and then leaning forward to roll it onto Bokuto’s cock.

The whole time he hadn’t given Bokuto any attention, using this chance to appreciate the fine specimen in front of him.

The slight curve to the left, the vein travelling on the underside to the head, and the dark flush of red from being painfully hard, having close to no friction until now.

Bokuto let out a groan as Akaashi passed his hand over it, revelling in the heavy weight of his dick before slipping on the condom.

He leaned back to lay down on the bed, Bokuto quickly scrambling on top of him and swallowing his mouth in a flurry of kisses.

“You’re the best, Keiji.”

Akaashi’s heart swelled at the use of his first name, the kind of intimacy he never knew he’d been craving warming the coldness in his heart.

He wanted Bokuto so bad.

“Fuck me Koutarou.”

Bokuto’s face went red, burying his face into Akaashi’s shoulder.

“You’re going to be the death of my Keiji.”

Hiking Akaashi’s legs up to wrap around his waist, Bokuto reached down to line himself up, the fat head nudging Akaashi’s hole barely slipping in, making them both shiver in pleasure and anticipation.

“Ready?”

Akaashi tightened his legs, pulling Bokuto in.

“Yes.”

Bokuto went slow, making sure Akaashi got used to the stretch, filling him inch by inch until he was fully seated inside.

Akaashi moaned softly as he finally had Bokuto’s dick inside of him, satiated and warm.

“You good? I’m going to start moving okay?”

Nodding, Bokuto gently moved his hips, halfway pulling out before going back in again.

It was slow, sensual, lazy even.

But oh so lovely.

Bokuto took Akaashi’s hands in his, interlocking their fingers as he pressed him into the mattress, leaning down to capture Akaashi in another loving kiss, completing the intimate moment that they’re sharing in the best way possible.

The sensations were too much. The way Bokuto was sliding in and out of Akaashi, grinding against that spot inside him just right, their chests rubbing against it other each time Bokuto thrusts slightly harder, the way his own cock slides along the lines of Bokuto’s abs and the hungry wet kisses that swallow his moans.

Bokuto breaks the kiss, Akaashi gasping for air as he lets out another moan.

“I’m almost there baby, I’m going to go bit faster okay?”

Akaashi forced himself to open his eyes, staring straight into those sincere, golden eyes of his, his face flushed, lips bitten red, mouth open panting slightly.

“Please.”

Bokuto started to pick up the pace, pulling out slightly more than before before slamming back in, the wet sounds of skin slapping skin resonating throughout the room as they chase their orgasm.

Small ahs filled the room each time Bokuto thrust in, and with a groan Bokuto spilled his load, the sudden added warmth causing AKaashi to seize up and come as well, making a mess on both his and Bokuto’s stomach.

With a few more shallow thrusts, Bokuto rode out his orgasm and collapsed onto Akaashi, both feeling boneless from the sheer pleasure of the moment.

Pulling away, Bokuto takes off the condom, wrapping it up and throwing it away, using his water bottle to wet a cloth and clean himself and Akaashi up before jumping back in bed to hold him close.

Akaashi welcomed him back, the cold already catching up to his naked body.

“I love you, Keiji. I meant it that day, and I mean it now. I love you. You don’t have to say it back, no pressure. I just, wanted to tell you.”

Akaashi turned his head to look at the boy beside him, the messy grey and black locks falling into his shining honey eyes, a loopy smile gracing his lips and the dusting of red on the tops of his cheeks.

“I love you too.”

The words escape him, but it doesn’t scare Akaashi. For once, he’s able to own his feelings, express them without the fear of being judged, of being rejected, and without any secret holding him back from the truth.

And it feels like a weight has been lifted off of him, off his conscience, and the joy that takes over Bokuto’s features is well worth everything that they’d been through.

 _This is what it’s like to be in love,_ Akaashi thinks.

He was no longer cold, the warmth of Bokuto’s body enveloping him in a tight embrace, and he feels like he could stay here forever.

_Forever._

What an amazing thought, to spend forever with this boy. This sweet, amazing, kind, selfless, handsome, one of a kind boy.

It feels right, so right that Akaashi can’t help but pull him impossibly closer, pressing his lips to Bokuto’s once more before closing his eyes and snuggling close, consciousness slowly drifting away from him as he fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh thank you all for waiting for this chapter!!
> 
> they finally talked it out guys, all is good and well.
> 
> I seriously hope this chap lives up to your expectations though eek <3
> 
> I cant believe it's already the second last chapter thank you all so much for sticking with this story it makes me so so happy reading all you have to say I really hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did!
> 
> I'll see you all again with the final chap in a bit. Thanks again for reading!!


	15. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone I am so so sorry! I had a really rough couple of weeks and work has been piling up so much I got overwhelmed but thank you all for being so patient with me!!!
> 
> This is such an important chapter I wasn't sure how i was going to end it or structure it so it also took a bit longer to write but I hope that it lives up to standards heh <3
> 
> Please enjoy!

Streaks of sunlight streamed into the small room, hitting Akaashi’s eyes and forcing him to stir.

Slowly blinking open his eyes, he tries to move but feels a weight on his arm, the panic causing his eyes to shoot open and sit up in a start, the weight dropping to his side which he recognises as an arm.

Not just any arm.

The arm was attached to a broad back thick with muscle, and a head with soft grey and black hair, face smushed into the pillow.

Akaashi’s heart squeezes as he remembers everything from last night, the memories rushing back so vividly that he could feel the feeling of Bokuto’s lips on his neck, the whispers in his ear, the touch of his hands on his body.

He admires the lines on Bokuto’s back, the curve of his shoulder blades and the dip in his spine. His eyes travel to his arms, his biceps and triceps defined even when he’s completely relaxed.

His mind wanders back to his very first night, waking up to the very same back, in the exact… clothing situation… yet he feels completely different. In fact, he is completely different.

He’s grown so much in just a year. He’s grown to love someone, the one beside him and he couldn’t be happier to have this moment.

A low groan startles him out of his thoughts, Bokuto starting to stir and before Akaashi can do anything, he spots sleepy golden eyes peeking up at him and a soft smile on his face.

“Morning ‘kaashi.”

“Good morning Bokuto-san.”

“Mmm, come back to bed.” Bokuto yawns out, rolling over to face up and extending his arms out to Akaashi.

Unable to resist, Akaashi lets himself be pulled into Bokuto’s embrace and submit to the comfortable warmth of being pressed up against him.

He feels Bokuto press his lips to his forehead gently as he cuddled closer, his own heartbeat starting to slow as it follows the pace of Bokuto’s against his chest.

“Thanks for still being here with me.”

Bokuto mumbles against the top of his head, hands coming up to rub Akaashi’s lower back, causing him to arch into Bokuto a little, a small smile appearing on his lips.

“Of course.”

.

.

.

.

.

As much as Akaashi wanted to live forever in Bokuto’s arms and bare chest, he had to leave to attend a lecture that was starting in 15 minutes.

Despite Bokuto’s desperate attempts at keeping Akaashi all cuddled up to him, Akaashi was way more desperate to keep his attendance at 100% and so he reluctantly left the cozy comfort that Bokuto provided.

Walking out of Bokuto’s room, (fully dressed of course), he walks down the now familiar hallway towards the staircase to get a change of clothes from his room.

“Oya? Look who finally woke up.” The door on his right swung open revealing Kuroo with the biggest smirk on his face.

_This is some crazy insane deja vu._

“Good morning Kuroo-san. I was just… going to class.”

Akaashi gave a small smile although he knew it was completely useless against the knowing look on the cat’s face.

“Right, right. I swear I keep meeting these freshman wandering these very halls in the morning. You won’t happen to know who keeps sleeping with them do you?”

Kuroo teases, eyeing his clothes from yesterday.

For once, Akaashi isn’t afraid to rebut.

“Why don’t you go to Bokuto-san’s room and find out?”

Unsure where the sass came from, Akaashi hurriedly walked away while Kuroo was still frozen in shock at his retort and while he still could.

Before he disappears out of earshot, he hears Kuroo’s distressed voice ring out.

“I-I was just going to! Don’t think you won that Akaashi!”

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was only after lunchtime that Akaashi could return back to his room to rest. He lay down on his bed and let his tired mind wander back to Bokuto, and the thought of him made the corners of his mouth turn upward.

They had agreed to talk later after both he and Akaashi were done with their classes for the day.

He figured it was better to really understand what their relationship was going to be and be on the same page to avoid any misunderstandings in the future.

He closed his eyes, remembering everything that happened last night.

It still surprised him. How easy it was for Bokuto to forgive him just like that. If it were him, he wouldn’t even know how he’d react.

He probably would just avoid him forever.

But Bokuto wanted to make it up to him. He wanted to forgive and be forgiven and move on in the best way possible.

Sincere golden eyes flashed in his mind.

Akaashi sighs to himself.

How lucky was he to have those very eyes looking at him like that.

He was reminded of how Bokuto had looked at him that morning. Looking up at him like he was the most beautiful thing in the world to wake up to, yet Akaashi was the one feeling blessed to be able to wake up to a sight like that.

Bokuto with sleep still in his eyes, his hair soft but mussed messily, stray hairs sticking up and sheets crumpled around his legs as the first rays of sun starts to stream into the room.

At that very thought, there was a few knocks on his door which jolted him back to reality.

“Yaho! Aka-chan how did it go? Did you guys do it?” Oikawa turns up with Iwaizumi and Suga behind him.

“Oh my god shut up shittykawa, you can’t just ask people if they fucked.”

Oikawa pouted.

“I thought you said you heard noises! What else am I supposed to ask?”

For the first time since they’ve met Iwaizumi blushed.

The thought of Iwaizumi standing outside his own door hearing him and Bokuto do… that… last night made his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

“How about you just keep your mouth shut.”

Suga rolled his eyes.

“How did it go Akaashi? Good I hope if your neck is anything to go by.”

“Yeah, it went… well.” Akaashi offered a small smile, unsure of what else to say to the prying trio.

“I knew it, they so fucked. How was it? Was it good? Give me all the dirty details you have _deprived_ me of since day one.” Oikawa demanded.

“Yeah Akaashi. How was it? Did you two even sleep last night at all? I hope you at least used a condom.”

Of course this wouldn’t be a true interrogation without the interrogation master himself.

Kuroo appeared at Akaashi’s door, an arm looped around Kenma’s shoulder lazily and Daichi on his other side.

Akaashi huffed.

Seems like there really was no one to save him this time around.

“It was fine. He was very sweet.” Akaashi kept it short, hoping they’d let him off the hook.

Unfortunately, he knew his friends better than that.

“Oooh, Bo knows how to _make love~_ ” Kuroo sings, Oikawa letting out a dignified sigh as he turns to Iwaizumi.

“Why don’t you want to make love to me too Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi frowns angrily, crossing his arms as he retorts back, “Yeah like you’d be able to get off on anything other than rough sex you horny bastard.”

“Uh uh uh I don’t wanna know what kind of nasty you two do in the bedroom. What I want to know is what our dear Bokuto did-” Daichi interrupts the quarrelling couple, only to be interrupted himself with the door opening.

“What did I do?” Bokuto appears, dressed in a soft white hoodie and black sweat pants, hair spiked in his usual fashion (which Akaashi subconsciously pouts at the realisation), golden eyes piquing in interest at the current conversation topic.

“Um, what did you do? Hello? Did you not maul Akaashi in your bed last night? Look at him!” Iwaizumi gestures to Akaashi standing in the middle of the room.

Bokuto looks at Akaashi, eyes lighting up as he spots him.

He even dared to look a little smug at the bruises dotting his neck and disappearing into his shirt.

“Yeah, it’s so to make sure no one takes Akaashi away from me!”

Oikawa rolls his eyes.

“For the last time Bo-chan, your good friend ‘Tsum-Tsum’”, Oikawa punctuates the name with sarcastic air quotes, “is not out to get your boy.”

Bokuto whines.

“I know that… now. But ‘kaashi’s so pretty! I need the world to know he’s mine.”

“I’d say you did a pretty good job claiming him both inside and out.” Kuroo smirks, earning a soft punch from Kenma and a fist bump from Suga.

Akaashi puts his hands to his cheeks to try to cool them down.

He knew he was going to be teased but he didn’t think it’d get this bad.

Guess he didn’t know his friends as well as he thought.

“Who says we even did anything?” Akaashi pretends to frown but he believes it to be unconvincing.

Kuroo deadpans.

“This dumb owl started freaking the fuck out after you left. He literally texted me non-stop the moment you left the room… which was _why_ I was heading on over when I ran into you. However, I had to witness the very unfortunate sight of my best bro with his dick out because he somehow forgot that wearing clothes was the _normal_ thing to do around people that are NOT Akaashi. So thanks for that.”

This time, it was Bokuto’s face who went red with embarrassment, hand coming up to scratch the back of his neck while everyone in the room fails to contain their laughter.

Akaashi drops his head into his hand, but stifles a laugh underneath his facepalm.

“I completely forgot okay? I said I was sorry!” Bokuto pouted cutely, eyes going small as he chases Kuroo around the too small room while Kuroo runs away.

Akaashi narrowly avoids the pair until Bokuto comes to a halt, choosing to stand beside Akaashi in favour of and slide his hand into his, lacing their fingers together smoothly.

Akaashi looks up at the owlish boy, a bright smile flashing in his direction and Akaashi gives one back.

“We were safe alright? Didn’t know you guys were this nosy.” Bokuto laughs, pulling Akaashi closer to him as he does so.

Kuroo’s calm demeanour instantly changed as he lets out an obscenely loud and terryfying laughter, bending over with almost tears in his eyes.

“Oh they were safe alright. You better hit the store before getting it on Iwa or I think Oiks here won’t be able to turn up to practice for a month.”

Akaashi didn’t miss the way Iwaizumi stiffened next to them, eyes widening as he seems to register what Kuroo meant, Bokuto carefully averting his eyes away from his pointed gaze.

“You didn’t.” Iwaizumi rubbed his forehead as he accused Bokuto.

“Didn’t what?”

Eyes wide and innocent, but still avoiding his eyes. Akaashi tried to hide his face by looking down but at this point his cheeks couldn’t get any redder.

“You... yesterday… it was mine?”

Iwaizumi asked, more in disbelief than as a genuine question, as if he was afraid to know the answer.

“What’s yours Iwa?” Bokuto cocked his head to the side, still feigning ignorance as he tries to goad Iwaizumi to say the words.

Noting the horror on his face, Akaashi tries to save some dignity for both Bokuto and himself by adding a little, “I’m sorry.”

“Oh you mean the empty bottle of lube lying on the floor beside Bokuto’s bed this morning?” Kuroo sneers, revelling in the increasing distress of the room.

Oikawa pouts.

“Does this mean we can’t have sex today?”

Iwaizumi flashes him an angry frown as the rest of the room bursts into laughter.

“No..what? Shut up, not the point asshat. I can’t believe you Bo, stop touching my stuff. Use your own!”

Bokuto just laughs.

“I forgot where I put mine okay? Relax I’ll buy you a new one.”

“I don’t- I don’t want you to oh my god never mind.” Iwaizumi grumbles as Oikawa just grins cheekily.

“You know I’m starting to think that all of you have a kink for making Iwa mad.” Daichi mentions, shooting the whole group a look.

“Nope only me.” Oikawa smugly announces, receiving a “You’re shameless” from Suga.

“I’m never letting you kick me out of my own damn room again. Your dick should be thanking me right now.” Iwaizumi scolds.

The image of Bokuto’s dick in all it’s glory flashes in Akaashi’s mind and he has officially decided that he would like to die.

The group continues to throw insults back and forth, Oikawa shamelessly trying to get Akaashi to spill the dirty details to which Bokuto proudly showed the number of hickeys he’d left (much to Akaashi’s horror and embarrassment) until they decided they’d overstayed their welcome.

“We gotta head back already, I have an assignment due tomorrow. Think it’s better if we leave these lovebirds alone too.” Suga smiles, gesturing to the rest to leave as they followed suit.

“Come on Kenma you can hang with us.” Kuroo leads Kenma out, a faint “you need to do your work too don’t you?” Could be heard as they walked out.

The moment the door shut, Akaashi buried his face in Bokuto’s chest, letting out a long drawn out groan.

The chest rumbles with laughter and somehow that immediately puts Akaashi at ease.

“Come on.” Bokuto gently lifts Akaashi’s head and grabs his arm to pull him towards his bed.

They sat next to each other, a warm hand resting on Akaashi’s thigh while the other stays interlocked in his hand, a thumb brushing over his knuckles softly.

“I hope you weren’t too uncomfortable, they can be a bit much sometimes.” Bokuto explains, but Akaashi just shakes his head.

“I know, I’m fine don’t worry.”

“So.”

“So..”

They look at each other expectantly, the sudden silence of the room feeling the awkwardness between the two.

“Akaashi will you be my boyfriend?”

Akaashi’s eyes widen, not expecting the question to come so soon (and straight forward to the point).

A sick feeling starts to twist in his gut.

“Bokuto-san?”

Golden eyes shine with interest.

“Why do you like me?”

Bokuto looks offended.

“Why?”

Akaashi nods, suddenly feeling his insecurities bubbling up inside of him.

“It’s just, I’m nobody special. I’m not a super great person, I don’t think I’m very kind, or funny, or athletic. I look kind of boring, in fact I am kind of boring. And I-“

“Stop.”

Akaashi didn’t realise he was looking down at his own lap until Bokuto raised his head to look at him.

There was a little crinkle in his forehead when he frowns, his messy eyebrows knitted towards the centre.

“‘Kaashi I think you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met. Both inside and out. You’re just quiet when you meet new people but once they get to know you you’re like a whole different person. I don’t think I’ll ever get sick of talking with you. And if you get sick of me talking to you I am happy to just be by your side. You’re adorable when you try to hide your laughter, you’re studios, disciplined, hell you cleaned my room when we went on that date and if that’s not husband material I don’t know what is. I know I’m rambling but that’s what’s so great about you! You never shut me up, you like listening to me and that’s all I could ever want. In fact, I’d be more afraid you’ll get bored of me..” Bokuto trails off, a small smile but hopeful look on his face.

Akaashi’s heart was about to burst.

_Beautiful? Adorable? Husband? Date? Bored? Of Bokuto?  
_

“Bokuto-san, you’re the most interesting, strange but in a good way, energetic, fun person to be around. There’s no way anyone could get sick of you. You’re talented, you’re super sweet, you’re protective, you’re just- amazing. So amazing. I’m so lucky to have you look at me this way.”

Bokuto lets out a small snort.

“We’re so cheesy aren’t we?” He lets out a happy sigh.

“So ’Kaashi, you seem pretty smitten with me if I do say so myself. What about that question you haven’t answered?”

Akaashi smiles, insecurities kicked aside as he pressed his lips to Bokuto’s cheek, practically feeling the boy next to him shiver in excitement.

“Yes, I’ll be your boyfriend.”

Bokuto jumps in his seat, wrapping his arms around Akaashi as he tackles him onto the too small bed, showering him in a flurry of kisses to his cheeks, his nose, eyes, forehead, before asking, “Can I kiss you?”

A warmth spreads throughout Akaashi’s body.

“You don’t need to ask anymore Bokuto-san.”

“Call me Koutarou.” Bokuto says before he kisses Akaashi deeply, moving his mouth quickly against him as if it was the most important thing he needed to do that day.

Akaashi feels Bokuto melt into the kiss, his hands coming up to support Akaashi’s head as he depends it even more, sensual and carnal, as if he was releasing his deepest desire into the kiss, tongue poking out to lick into his mouth, body slowly leaning into Akaashi’s touch as his hands wandered around Bokuto’s back.

Akaashi allowed himself to get carried away, enjoying Bokuto’s company as the sun continued to set, sharing food, stories and other fun stuff until they had to say goodbye and meet for another day.

Kenma was still not back, and Akaashi decided to use the newfound silence as an opportunity to basically - get his shit together.

The past few days had been an emotional rollercoaster and honestly his work was going to suffer if he did not start focusing.

Suddenly feeling productive he sat down at his desk and pulled out his document on his article.

He only had a few more days to bang out an article fit for headlines and he was only just beginning.

But his fingers moved on their own across the keyboard, the words coming naturally and flowing into sentences. His head was clear, the only thing going through his mind was the flow of the day, focusing in on the sounds of people cheering, the hoarse voices of his friends and the rhythmic cheers of the two schools. He pictures the players on the court, the seamless switching of positions, moving synchronically like a beautiful art form.

He mentioned the beautiful yet tricky serves of Atsumu, the final dig of Oikawa’s in the second set, the absolute wall that Kuroo put up, the nail-biting receives of the libero, and of course the leadership and consistency of their captain Meian.

But the most beautiful of all, was the poster image of Bokuto with his perfect spiking posture.

**The way of the Ace**

**One: The sight of your back must be an inspiration to your teammates.** ****

**Two: Any and all walls are to be crushed.** ****

**Three: All balls are to be spiked with full strength and complete confidence.**

**The final spike by Bokuto Koutarou landed the Tokyo University volleyball team the inter-university national championships, earning a round of cheers and applause that was received by no other sport in the school.** ****

**We thank you all for the generous support for the boys, and we will be on the lookout for our stars next season.** ****

**Once again, congratulations to the Tokyo University volleyball team!**

He ended it off, finally feeling satisfied with the content after a few hours of pure work and letting himself slump in his chair.

It’s so easy to get lost in the feeling. Bokuto made it so easy for him to fall for him, promising to catch him at the end of it all.

Bokuto made things better. He made the parts that Akaashi didn’t like about himself more tolerable. He made him more confident in stepping out of his comfort zone, speaking up more in class, going out of his way to make new friends, even at times cooking for the whole bunch of them just because. He started feeling like he could be himself, and still be loved for it.

Bokuto became more grounded too, having someone to keep him in check when he’s moving too fast, be more focused on things he was less passionate about, to have someone just being there with him when the people around can’t keep up with him, he knows Akaashi can. Akaashi always can, and will.

.

.

.

.

.

“KEIJIIIIII!”

Bokuto ran towards him, still in his jersey as he picked him up easily, pressing a deep kiss as the whole world watches.

“Congratulations on your win Koutarou.”

Bokuto beams.

“Couldn’t have done it without you in the stands-“

“Hey! No congrats for me Keiji-kun?” Atsumu pouts, crossing his arms.

“Congratulations to you too Miya-kun.”

Akaashi’s eyes wander off to the side, spotting a certain black haired and orange haired male looking at him expectantly.

“You too Omi-kun, HInata-kun.”

Hinata beams, Sakusa nods his head, though a small smile etched on his face.

“You know, we should actually be saying that to you.”

Akaashi’s eyes widen, he knows that voice.

“Kenma? Woah what are you guys doing here?”

Standing behind him he sees Kenma, Kuroo, Suga, Daichi, Iwaizumi, Oikawa and Osamu.

It’s been years since they’d graduated from Todai, and they’ve been so busy they haven’t been able to meet up much at all.

“What? Can’t I watch my best bros match without any ulterior motive?”

Oh how Akaashi would love to wipe that smirk off of that pain-in-the-ass Kuroo’s face even years later.

“You always have an ulterior motive Kuroo-san.”

Kuroo sneers. His face really hasn’t changed one bit.

“Aka-chan!! It’s been too long, you look like shit. Where are these eye bags coming from?”  
  
Iwaizumi scowls at his husband, whacking him in the back of his head as he scolds him.

“Shittykawa you can’t just say that! Be respectful.”

Oikawa pouts.

“It’s a crime to ruin such a pretty face like that.”

Iwaizumi shoots him a look that shuts Oikawa up.

Years later and he’s still able to keep him in check.

“You look great Akaashi, don’t worry about it. How was the game? Enjoy it?” Suga asked, his voice somehow becoming even softer after he became a teacher.

_Oh right the game. Where was Bokuto anyway?_

It wasn’t until he realised that the stands were suddenly pretty quiet, hushed whispers filled the gym as the spectators were looking at them… or rather- they were looking at him.

Noting the grins on his friends faces, Akaashi warily turns around to look for Bokuto when he sees it.

Bokuto was on one knee, holding out a ring with the rest of the MSBY team holding cards that spell out the words “Marry Me?”

“Akaashi Keiji, I made a lot of mistakes in my life. And one of the biggest mistakes I made was forgetting our first meeting. But I realise that it didn’t really matter. Because you’re not a mistake to me, you’re the best thing to ever happen to me and I believe that no matter what we were always meant to be. It was you all along, from the very beginning and I want it to be you till the very end. I love you so much Keiji, will you please marry me?”

All the cameras were on them, screams of anticipation could be heard in a row of spectators far away but nothing bothered him.

Nothing else except the man on his knee in front of him.

His heart felt like it couldn’t contain all the love he held for this man, and the only way it could be let out was through tears of joy.

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he nodded, Bokuto’s grin becoming impossibly bigger as he stands up to catch Akaashi as he lunges towards him, Akaashi mumbling a string of yeses into Bokuto’s neck, Bokuto yelling at the top of his lungs, “HE SAID YES!” Before the whole stadium erupted into cheers, even the announcer congratulating the newly engaged couple.

It’s amazing how that one night could change everything just like that. Just a couple of teenagers in a club who didn’t make the best decisions. But everything turned out alright in the end. No, actually more than alright. Better than alright. It was the best mistake to ever happen to Akaashi, who now holds the stars in his hands, and the best mistake to ever happen to Bokuto, who now has the whole world by his side.

And there was nothing anyone could do to change their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS IT! THIS IS THE END AHHHHHHHHH thank you all so much for all the support you've shown this fic! My first multi-chap fic ever hahah what an accomplishment whew I've never written so much for anything ever so I really am oroud of it and hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it!
> 
> As for bonus chapter, I might write it as a oneshot separate from this fic because I really do have a thing for neat endings and I dont really want to mess it up but let me know if you guys are even interested!
> 
> THannk you all once again for helping me power through this fic it has been a blast. See you all soon maybe!


End file.
